


Cielo o Infierno

by leet19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hate to Love, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco fue dado a Harry como esposo en un trato que hicieron Narcissa y Lily. Harry está enamorado de alguien más y está dispuesto a hacerlo sufrir. Draco quiere salvar a su madre de la misera y no se dejará vencer ¿Quién de los dos será más fuerte? Drarry (o Harco)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El arreglo

Narcissa Malfoy había sido una mujer poderosa. Se había casado con Lucius Malfoy a la tierna edad de 15 años, había dado a luz a su primogénito cuando tuvo 18 y vivió en la tranquilidad de su mansión, criando a su hijo y disfrutando del lujo que la rodeaba, sintiendo que su vida era perfecta. Hasta que Lucius murió de una enfermedad. Entonces se dio cuenta que su vida no era tan perfecta, Lucius siempre había sido muy hábil para los negocios, tenía un instinto que muchos no tenían y manejaba perfectamente el dinero de la casa, expandiéndolo más y más. Narcissa no sabía nada de eso, ella intentó hacer lo mejor que pudo, era una Black y una Malfoy después de todo, ella intentó mantener los negocios a flote y seguir pagando el increíblemente caro colegio de su hijo, Draco, pero lamentablemente no era suficiente. Los negocios empezaron a caer, empleados se marcharon, cobradores la estafaron, Narcissa veía como su reino caía alrededor suyo, esa vida cómoda en la que había nacido y no podía permitirlo, no iba a caer en la desgracia y tampoco dejaría que su hijo viviera en la miseria.

Narcissa observó el pálido rostro de su hijo mientras éste descansaba. A sus dieciocho años, su único hijo era perfecto, los Dioses lo habían bendecido con una belleza inigualable, su cabello rubio platino, su rostro pálido y suave como la porcelana, sus grandes ojos grises profundos y atractivos, su cuerpo bien formado, delgado  y alto. Su inteligencia lo había hecho destacarse entre sus compañeros, estudiaba casi sin esfuerzo, era el mejor y tenía grandes sueños para el futuro... No, Narcissa primero se mataría a sí misma antes que ver a su hijo en la miseria.

Así que Narcissa tomó la decisión y salió, oculta bajo el velo de la noche.

* * *

-Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, Narcissa-saludó Lily, una elegante mano enguantada invitándola a sentarse.

-He pensado en la oferta que me hiciste, Lily-respondió la rubia, sentándose delicadamente en la silla, sonriendo levemente cuando su café preferido fue puesto inmediatamente frente a ella. 

-¿Oh? ¿Y... qué has pensado, Narcissa?-la rubia dudó.

Lily Evans de Potter era una señora de sociedad, su cabello rojo como el fuego caía en elegantes ondas sobre su oscuro saco azul, enmarcando su rostro pálido y ligeramente pecoso, sus ojos verdes brillando con firmeza y seguridad. Lily se había casado con James casi al mismo tiempo que Narcissa con Lucius, ambas se habían encontrado varias veces en fiestas de sociedad y se habían vuelto... amigas, por decirlo así. Lily dio a luz a su único hijo, Harry, unos años antes que Draco naciera y ambas habían coincidido varias veces más, sus respectivos hijos a sus lados. Mientras que Draco había ido a una prestigiosa escuela fuera del país, Harry se había desarrollado estupendamente en Londres, destacando no exactamente en sus notas pero sí en sus habilidades para los negocios, Harry era capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que necesitara, su sonrisa tenía un componente secreto que te hacía sentirte a gusto y dispuesto a invertir en cualquier cosa que él dijera. Harry se estaba abriendo camino por sí mismo alrededor del país y su madre no podía estar más orgullosa.

Excepto por un detalle.

-Primero que nada, amo a mi hijo con todo lo que tengo y haré lo que tenga que hacer para verlo ser feliz-dijo la rubia y respiró profundamente-Acepto tu propuesta, Lily-la pelirroja tomó un sorbo de su café, tomándose su tiempo en saborearlo y volvió a bajar la taza, colocándola con delicadeza sobre el plato.

-Haz hecho una excelente decisión, Narcissa-dijo ella, su sonrisa suave y neutral.

-¿Cuándo se harán los preparativos?

-Cuánto antes, Harry será informado y ambos serán presentados formalmente en una cena privada que haremos en la Mansión Potter-respondió ella, entrelazando sus dedos-Cuidaré muy bien de tu hijo, Narcissa, Draco será feliz a lado de Harry y nada le faltará jamás-la rubia asintió, sus puños apretándose inconscientemente.

-Es lo único que deseo.

-Vamos, Narcissa, seremos familia pronto, cuidaremos de ti también, tenlo por seguro-la rubia mantuvo su rostro impasivo, resistiendo la urgencia de morderse las uñas, eso sería poco elegante.

-Mientras mi hijo esté bien, nada más importa-respondió finalmente, terminando su taza de café y limpiándose cuidadosamente con la servilleta las invisibles marcas de lo que bebió-Hasta dentro de poco, Lily.

-Por supuesto, Narcissa-respondió la mujer y la vio salir. Solo cuando desapareció completamente, Lily se permitió esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha. "Pronto, hijo, desearás no haberme desafiado. Una madre siempre sabe lo mejor para sus hijos" pensó la pelirroja, escondiendo su mirada complacida tras su taza.

* * *

-¡Regresaste!-Harry sonrió enormemente, abrazando brevemente a su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto que volví! Solo me fui a Sofía por una semana, no al otro lado del mundo, Ron-el pelijorro rió.

Ronald Weasley, primogénito del Antiguo Clan Weasley, era todo lo que la familia se enorgullecía de ser. Era alto, de cuerpo fibroso, su rostro pálido y pecoso era resaltado por lo profundos ojos azules, su cabello rojo/anaranjado estaba peinado hacia atrás, perfectamente ordenado y su traje negro era de la mejor calidad. Ron era inteligente, sus ojos hábiles para encontrar el mejor negocio para desarrollar, era la mano derecha de Harry y ambos se estaban abriendo paso por el país a pasos agigantados.

-¿Cómo está todo por aquí?-Ron suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Sé exactamente que estás preguntando, Harry, no necesitas fingir conmigo-el moreno no cambió su gesto, seguía mirándolo firmemente-Ella está bien, ha pasado unas noches intranquilas pero se siente mejor-Harry asintió.

-Me alegro, temía que mi lejanía hiciera que su condición empeorará-Ron se contuvo de rodar los ojos.

-Las enfermedades no funcionan así, Harry-replicó casualmente y se movió hacia su escritorio, cogiendo unos papeles-Tengo que ver a un cliente ¿te veré en mi casa, supongo?-Harry asintió y Ron salió de la oficina.

Harry se dejó caer en su silla y miró el cuadro que tenía sobre el escritorio. Ginevra Weasley, única hija de Molly y Arthur Weasley, era la joya de la familia; frágil desde su nacimiento, la muchacha tenía una apariencia etérea que había atraído a Harry desde el momento en que la conoció, su piel lechosa y suave, sus ojos azul agua, su resplandeciente cabello rojo. Harry había estado enamorado de Ginny desde que tenía quince, sabía que ella sería su esposa y que también le correspondía el sentimiento, eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Pero Ginny estaba enferma. Ella había nacido con un problema en los pulmones que la debilitaba y la volvía más frágil de lo que ya era, Harry siempre había temido irse a dormir un día y ya no encontrarla por la mañana, por eso quería convertirla en su esposa lo más pronto posible, quería estar con ella todo lo que pudiera, disfrutando a su lado.

Sin embargo, su madre no parecía entender eso.

Lily se había negado a siquiera considerar la idea de convertir a Ginny en su nuera, no es que la mujer no amara a su hijo y no quisiera que fuera feliz pero Harry era joven, apenas tenía 22 años ¿qué sabía él del amor? Lo que tenía era una fascinación, vivía con esa chica en una fantasía y ella estaba segura que ambos no habían cruzado más de diez palabras a solas, Molly siempre estado a lado de su hija para cuidarla ¿Quién se puede enamorar así? Harry no había entendido razones, no podía creer que su madre no pensara en su felicidad y le dijo que iba a casarse con Ginny de cualquier manera, quisiera ella o no. Lily no había estado feliz, su rostro se había mantenido completamente tranquilo mientras su hijo salía hecha una furia pero sus ojos verdes tenían un fuego frío que Harry no quería admitir que asustaba. 

El moreno llegó a la Mansión Weasley y entró con tranquilidad, saludando a los sirvientes con familiaridad y pasando de frente hacia la biblioteca, donde sabía que encontraría a quién buscaba. Harry empujó la puerta con suavidad, mirando alrededor y la encontró inmediatamente sentada en el marco de la ventana, sus piernas recogidas contra su pecho mientras observaba el mundo exterior y escuchaba a su madre leer para ella.

-"... ahí fue cuando Annabelle llegó al río mágico, viendo la hermosa corriente azulada pasar por..." ¡Harry!-se interrumpió Molly, notándolo. Ginny se giró inmediatamente y sonrió, bajando las piernas para pararse. 

-Has vuelto-dijo ella suavemente, extendiendo sus manos hacia él y Harry rápidamente se movió a su lado.

-Por supuesto que lo hice-respondió con dulzura, examinando su rostro para confirmar que estaba bien-Es un gusto verla, Molly-saludó a la mujer, ella asintió.

-A mí también, querido ¿Quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros?

-Debería decir que no, porque mi madre me espera pero... creo que puedo hacer una excepción por hoy-sonrió el moreno, Ginny lo guió hacia los sillones mientras su madre salía.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?-preguntó ella, acomodándose el cabello.

-Tal y cómo esperaba, cerré el negocio-respondió con una sonrisa y ella tomó sus manos.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Harry-él acercó su mano a su labios y depositó un gentil beso en ella.

-Sabes que significa mucho para mi todo lo que dices-respondió con sinceridad. Molly regresó un segundo después, anunciándoles que la comida sería servida y que pasaran a la mesa. Harry mantuvo a Ginny a su lado, podía verla algo mejorada pero siempre lo hacía sentirse mejor tenerla cerca, así podía asegurarse él mismo que estaba bien. La comida fue tranquila, apenas interrumpida cuando Ron llegó y todos conversaron entre ellos; Ron y Harry llenando la conversación de alegría, Ginny estaba contenta con solo verlos y Molly se sentía muy en casa, siempre había deseado que su casa estuviera llena de ruido y alegría, lastimosamente ella no pudo tener más hijos después de Ginny, el embarazo fue complicado y ella había perdido la capacidad de tener hijos. Pero Harry en un hijo más para ella, había traído felicidad a sus dos hijos y siempre estaría agradecida por ello.

-La comida estuvo maravillosa, lamentablemente tengo que irme, tengo que arreglar unas cosas en la oficina-dijo, después que tomaron el té.

-Oh, querido, debes regresar pronto-dijo Molly y Ginny asintió enfáticamente, apretando sus manos con gentileza. Harry la miró y sonrió, besando el dorso de su mano.

-Te prometo que vendré a visitarte mañana.

-Te estaré esperando-respondió Ginny con suavidad, observándolo marcharse.

* * *

-¿Casarme con un extraño?-dijo Draco, su rostro incrédulo y furioso-¡¿Cómo pudiste acceder a tal cosa, madre?!

-Es por tu bien, querido-respondió Narcissa tranquilamente.

-¿Mi bien? Apenas he salido del colegio, recién empezaré a estudiar lo que quiero ser en mi futuro ¿Por qué malograría mi vida casándome a esta edad?

-Harry Potter es un perfecto candidato, es rico, joven y guapo, te tratará como mereces y jamás te faltará nada.

-¡Aquí no me falta nada, madre! No necesito un esposo rico.

-Si lo necesitas, Draco-respondió la rubia con seriedad, mirándolo fijamente-porque no he sido honesta contigo, he intentado mantenerte lo más al margen que he podido pero ya no se puede ocultar más.

-¿Ocultar qué?-preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos.

-Estamos arruinados-Draco parpadeó, confuso.

-¿Arruinados? Padre nos dejó en una excelente posición.

-Lo hizo-asintió Narcissa, entrelazando sus dedos-pero... después que murió, yo tenía que encargarme todo y... no estaba preparada para hacerlo-admitió, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros y desviando sus ojos llorosos-Yo fui criada como una señorita de casa, la esposa perfecta, no tenía nada que ver con los negocios y estaba feliz así pero cuando tu padre murió, tuve que tomar su puesto e hice lo mejor, hijo, intenté e intenté sacarnos adelante, ser una buena administradora pero los negocios fueron cayendo, la gente nos fue abandonando y gente malvada se aprovechó de mi estado vulnerable para robarme...-Narcissa se limpió las lágrimas con su pañuelo y volvió a mirar a su hijo-Jamás dejaré que caigas en la miseria, Draco, cuando Lily vino a hacerme la proposición de hacerte el esposo de su hijo, tuve que pensarlo, tuve que pensar si realmente quería eso para ti, si estaba a entregarte a ese chico. Investigué todo sobre Harry Potter, tenía que asegurarme que era una buena elección y lo es, Draco, será maravilloso.

-Madre... no puedo casarme con alguien que no amo.

-Pero puedes amarlo, Draco, solo... solo necesitas tiempo, conocerlo más-dijo ella con desesperación, Draco negó con la cabeza-Draco, Draco, por favor... al menos hazlo por mi, yo moriría si te viera caer por mis errores, por no ser lo suficientemente buena madre para ti...-Draco se ablandó antes sus lágrimas y tomó sus manos temblorosas.

-Jamás pensaría eso de ti, madre, pero hay otras maneras de salir adelante.

-Draco-dijo ella con firmeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-No hay otras maneras, no nos queda nada, pronto vendrán los del banco y nos quitarán la casa, no tendremos nada, Draco, la deuda es muy grande y Malfoy Corp. se ha ido a la quiebra.

-¡Déjame intentarlo! Yo podré hacer algo...

-¿Cómo? ¿Sin estudios? ¿Sin conocimientos? La gente te comerá vivo, Draco-replicó ella, alejándose y dejándose caer en el sillón, lágrimas recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas-No dejaré que nadie se dé el gusto de burlarse de mi hijo ni hacerlo sentir inferior, te casarás con Harry Potter y jamás verás miseria.

-¿Incluso si no soy feliz?-los ojos de Narcissa brillaron con tristeza.

-Verás que la felicidad está atada al dinero más de lo que parece-respondió.

* * *

Harry entró en su casa y le entregó su saco a la sirvienta, desordenándose la parte de atrás del cabello y estirándose; había pasado horas en la oficina trabajando en los pendientes que habían quedado mientras estuvo de viaje, revisando nuevas empresas y sonriendo ante otras. Como Malfoy Corp. Harry tenía que admitir que ese movimiento había sido brillante, compró la empresa justo en su momento de quiebra después de su extensa lucha por derrumbarla y ahora la tenía bajo su poder, un punto más su crecimiento, Potter Inc. estaba en la cima, disfrutando lo que antes era de Malfoy Corp. y no podía esperar para anunciarlo al mundo. Potter Inc. era la empresa más exitosa en todo Inglaterra y el resto del mundo estaba empezando a caer, todo hecho por su mano.

-Al fin has llegado-Harry saltó y se giró, mirando a su madre. La mujer tenía los brazos cruzados, el suave vestido de seda negra envolviendo suavemente su cuerpo, su cabello rojizo amarrado con una cinta de satén.

-Buenas noches, madre-saludó Harry.

-¿Qué tal tu viaje?

-Exitoso, como esperaba-respondió el moreno, acercándose al bar y sacando una botella, necesitaba un trago si iba a hablar con su madre.

-Espero que hayas pensando en lo que hablamos antes de que te fueras.

-Y yo espero que  **tú** hayas pensado en lo que te dije-replicó el moreno, sirviéndose una copa de whisky. Lily apretó los labios.

-Ginevra Weasley está enferma, será un esposa débil y morirá mucho antes de que pueda darte hijo-dijo ella con crudeza y Harry apretó los labios, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Ginny me ama y yo la amo a ella, eso es lo único que me importa, madre y es lo único que debería importarte a ti también ¿O es que no quieres la felicidad de tu hijo?

-¡Por supuesto que quiero eso, Harry! Pero tú no lo entiendes, Ginny Weasley es solo una fantasía tuya, nunca serás feliz con ella.

-¡Eso lo debería decidir yo!-replicó él con fuerza-No voy a casarme con nadie más que no sea ella-el semblante de Lily se enfrió, su rostro se vació de emoción y Harry no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de miedo que lo recorrió.

-¿Entonces quieres hacer las cosas por las malas? Bien. Ya escogí con quién te vas a casar, es un joven educado, de buena clase y con un apellido respetable. Él vendrá con su familia la próxima semana para una cena aquí dónde daremos el anuncio a las personas más allegadas de nuestro círculo.

-¡No me voy a casar con quién tú quieras, madre!

-¡Lo harás!-exclamó ella con vehemencia, acercándose-Lo harás, Harry o olvídate de seguir portando el apellido Potter-el moreno palideció, mirando incrédulamente a su madre.

-No puedes hablar en serio-murmuró.

-Es muy en serio, Harry.

-¡Quítamelo si quieres entonces, eso no hará que te obedezca!

-¿Se te olvida que sin el apellido de tu lado, todo lo que has logrado, se derrumbará? Ahora eres un Potter con todos los honores, todos quieren hacer negocios contigo, estás en lo más alto pero si te deshonramos públicamente, se te cerrarán todas las puertas porque aunque tú estés fuera, la empresa sigue siendo la más poderosa del mundo y nadie querrá hacer tratos contigo.

-¿Y quién tomaría mi puesto?

-Ronald, por supuesto-respondió ella con naturalidad y Harry bufó.

-Ron es mi amigo, jamás me haría eso.

-Un amigo que jamás ha apoyado tu relación su hermano y tú lo sabes-Harry se quedó callado, apretando los puños-Harás lo que yo te digo, Harry, no me hagas forzar mi mano.

-¡No estoy enamorado de él, madre! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es!-gritó Harry, sintiéndose acorralado.

-Su nombre es Draco Malfoy-Harry la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Malfoy se supone que es esa persona respetable? ¡Es un niño, madre!

-Tiene la edad perfecta para casarse y ya cerré el trato con Narcissa. No hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Y qué demonios se supone que somos nosotros? ¿Mercancía la cuál comprar?-preguntó con rabia.

-¡Cuidado con tu tono!-dijo ella amenazantemente y él retrocedió-Narcissa y yo queremos lo mejor para ustedes y creemos que esto será beneficioso para todos. 

-No voy a casarme con un completo desconocido, madre.

-Es él o nadie, Harry. He tomado mi decisión-dijo Lily, su tono terminante. La mujer se marchó y Harry se quedó en el mismo lugar, furioso como jamás lo había estado antes, el vaso en su mano salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared, rompiéndose en pedazos mientras un grito salía de su garganta. Harry respiró agitadamente, sus dientes y puños apretados mientras observaba el desastre a sus pies.

"Draco Malfoy aprenderá de mala forma que jamás debió haberse metido en mi vida, lo haré sufrir por lo que ha hecho, lo haré ser la persona más miserable que haya pisado esta tierra y conseguiré que me dé el divorcio. Lo juro" Pensó Harry, sus ojos verdes brillando con la fuerza de la promesa que acababa de hacer.


	2. Cena en la Mansión Potter

-¿Casarte?-repitió Ron, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas. 

-¡Sí! ¡Y con un Malfoy, para más señas!-exclamó Harry, caminando de un lado a otro, con una copa de ron en su mano.

-¿Malfoy no fue la empresa que...?

-¿Qué hicimos caer? Es exactamente esa y mi madre quiere que me case con el único hijo de la familia-Harry movía las manos rápidamente, intentando mostrar su furia-¿Ves lo absurdo que es? ¡Ni siquiera conozco al tipo! ¡Aparte probablemente debe ser un hijo de mami, apenas y tiene dieciocho! ¿Qué clase de esposo será? 

-¿No hay nada que convenza a mi tía para que no te cases?

-No, dijo que me quitaría el apellido y se aseguraría que se me cerraran todas las puertas-gruñó el moreno y se giró a mirarlo-También dijo que te daría el puesto a ti, que a ti tampoco te parece mi relación con tu hermana-dijo cuidadosamente, estudiando el rostro de su amigo. Ron ni se inmutó por el escrutinio y solo suspiró, parándose y acomodándose su traje.

-No he hecho un secreto de que no me gusta que estés con Ginny-dijo Ron con suavidad.

-¿Ah, no? Jamás me has explicado tus razones-respondió Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ginny es frágil y siempre he creído que le romperás el corazón-el moreno lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Le he dado mi vida a tu hermana y lo sabes!

-¡Ni siquiera la conocías cuando te dijiste enamorado, Harry! Siempre he visto como te has encaprichado con las cosas, intentando conseguirlas y luego aburriéndote, no te confundas, es excelente en los negocios, avanzas más rápido que otros pero temo que hagas lo mismo con Ginny. No querría tener que odiarte por ello, Harry.

-Amo a tu hermana, Ron, no voy a dejarla ni aburrirme de ella, la haré mi esposa algún día-dijo seriedad.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso si te vas a casar con Malfoy?

-Sencillo-replicó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-Haré que Malfoy me odie tanto que se divorcie de mi, haré su vida completamente miserable a mi lado y deseará nunca haberse casado conmigo-Ron lo miró fijamente, incrédulo.

-¿Por qué le harías eso a alguien que no te ha hecho nada?

-No soy estúpido, Ron-bufó el moreno-, obviamente Malfoy sabe quién soy y ahora que ellos están en bancarrota, solo están buscando nuestro dinero, no es que el niño esté enamorado de mi o algo parecido-el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-No tengo que hacerlo, es simple lógica, Ron ¿Por qué más se casaría con un extraño si se supone que tiene todo el dinero que necesita? No, Malfoy viene en busca de la fortuna de mi familia y se la voy a poner muy difícil.

A Ron no le gustaba el brillo malicioso y oscuro que tenían los ojos de su amigo, uno de las mayores cualidades de Harry era cuán apasionado podía ser cuando se proponía algo, siempre que ponía el ojo en un negocio, entonces se movía hasta conseguirlo, ya sea tratando directamente con el cliente o moviéndose a través de otros, atrapándolo, por eso era tan exitoso, tomaba los riesgos necesarios. El problema era que esa también era su debilidad, cuando alguien tenía la mala suerte de entrar en su lado oscuro, Harry arrasaba con esa persona, derrumbándola y destruyéndola sin la menor piedad. A Ron le parecía injusto que su amigo juzgara a alguien que ni conocía, que podía bien ser que sus motivos fueses más nobles y él no lo supiera.

-Es tu decisión-suspiró finalmente, pasándose una mano por el cabello y encaminándose a la salida-pero creo que cometes un gran error. Te veré luego-Harry no le prestó atención a la ida de su amigo, sus pensamientos fijos en lo que le haría al Malfoy cuando estuviera bajo su poder, si éste creía que su vida se había arreglado, entonces que pensara de nuevo, porque Harry era un amigo envidiable pero un enemigo formidable. 

* * *

Hermione Granger caminó con pasos calmados hasta el salón principal, tocando la puerta dos veces antes de pasar, buscando con la mirada a su tía Lily. La mujer de cabellos rojos se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sillón, una taza de té estaba en su mano y su vestido verde agua flotaba bellamente a su alrededor.

-¿Me llamaste, tía?-Lily alzó la vista y sonrió, invitándola a pasar.

-Hermione, tengo una tarea importante que encargarte-dijo y señaló la silla frente a ella, dónde la chica se acomodó.

-Lo que sea, tía.

-Verás, he elegido ya prometido para mi hija-Hermione ensanchó los ojos-él vendrá este fin de semana y quiero que todo esté perfecto.

-Perdón, tía ¿Prometido? ¿Harry va a casarse?-"¿Con alguien que no es Ginny?" completó en su interior, sintiéndose confundida.

-Sí, he elegido a Draco Malfoy como el perfecto compañero de vida de mi hijo-Hermione alzó las cejas.

-¿Un Malfoy, tía? ¿Con todos los rumores que han estado corriendo sobre ellos? ¿Con todo lo que ama Harry a Ginny?

-Mi hijo está encaprichado con esa chica, no sabe lo que es el amor y una madre siempre toma la mejor decisión-dijo con un poco de dureza en su tono-Harry se casará y quiero que organices la cena perfecta, Hermione. No me decepciones-la castaño se envaró y asintió, levantándose y saliendo del salón. Apenas salió de la presencia de su tía, ella sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente.

-Hola.

-¿Sabías lo de Harry?-preguntó ella sin saludar y escuchó el suspiro de su amigo por el teléfono.

-Me lo dijo hace poco.

-Mi tía Lily ha perdido la cabeza, eso es seguro ¡Harry está enamorado de Ginny!

-Oh, no tú también, por favor. Se supone que eres inteligente, Hermione, Harry simplemente está encantado con Ginny, va a romperle el corazón-espetó Ron, perdiendo algo de su paciencia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu amigo, Ron?

-Harry sabe perfectamente lo que pienso al respecto y me pondré de lado de mi tía. Harry va a casarse y debería aceptarlo de una vez.

-¿Has pensado acaso en tu hermana, Ron?-dijo la castaña agitadamente.

-Siempre pienso en Ginny, Hermione y esto es lo mejor que ambos pueden hacer, los dos se han enamorado de un sueño y ninguno ve la realidad-contestó Ron con extremada calma, conservando su perfecta compostura. 

Harry, Hermione y Ron se habían conocido desde niños, sus familias habían sido amigas entre sí desde niños y fue natural que se volvieran amigos, los tres asistieron al mismo colegio y siempre se llevaron muy bien. Harry era el chico popular, su familia era la más influyente y aunque nunca se aprovechó de eso, los demás siempre lo respetaron, lo seguían en todas sus aventuras y siempre lo apoyaban en todo; fue desde ahí que Harry empezó a crear su pequeña red de conexiones, empezó con pequeños trueques, por notas o favores a cambio de cosas caras, se volvió un excelente negociante y pronto Harry se abrió camino hacia sus familias, expandiendo sus influencias. Era un natural. Hermione era una chica de carácter fuerte, se desarrolló en todos los cursos de política y economía que pudo tomar, su vista siempre fija en entrar al gobierno; también era la mejor amiga, siempre lo respaldaba en todo y fue la primera en apoyar su enamoramiento en Ginny, considerando que ella consideraba a la pelirroja como una hermana y quería verla feliz. Ron era más que su mejor amigo, su mano derecha, Ron tenía una personalidad calmada y relajada que hacía a los demás sentir en confianza, era el socio perfecto de Harry y entre ellos habían conseguido muchos contratos millonarios desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos en Potter Inc. Ron adoraba a su hermana, la había cuidado desde que había nacido, sobreprotegiéndola en muchas oportunidades y algunos pensaron que no sería más feliz que cuando Harry fijó sus ojos en ella. Pero Ron era un experto en sentir el peligro, supo que esa relación no traería nada bueno y trató de disuadirlos a ambos sutilmente pero eran tercos, no escuchaban razones, Ron estaba seguro que eso no acabaría bien para ninguno y eso lo tensaba.

-No te estás comportando como su mejor amigo-acusó Hermione.

-No. Me estoy comportando como hermano, Ginny es lo primero para mí pero está siendo terca al igual que Harry sobre esto y al final tendrá que ser herida, para que vea su error-dijo con finalidad-Tengo trabajo que hacer, Hermione, hablaremos después-la castaña se quedó mirando su celular sin poder creerlo.

-Es increíble-resopló, apretando los puños y saliendo de la casa.

* * *

Draco estaba cansado. Había pasado todo el día encerrado en la oficina de la casa, revisando papeles y boletas y pagos y números... eran tantas cosas que podía sentir un enorme dolor de cabeza formándose ¿Cómo había hecho su madre para quebrar la empresa tan rápido? Draco tenía un mal presentimiento pero no sabía lo suficiente como para poner su dedo en qué sucedía, tenía que investigar más, aprender varios términos que le resultaban desconocidos. 

-Esto es un infierno-pensó para sí mismo, sintiéndose cansado.

-¿Draco?-su madre tocó la puerta y se asomó, llevando una taza de té entre sus manos-¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto, madre-asintió el rubio, bajando los papeles.

-Te preparé algo de tomar-dijo, colocando la taza en el escritorio.

-Gracias-contestó con un suspiro, apoyándose en la silla.

-¿Cómo te va yendo?-Draco frunció los labios.

-Todavía queda mucho que hacer, no sé si lo pueda resolver a tiempo antes de esa cena-admitió en voz baja.

-Harry Potter será un perfecto marido, querido, ya lo verás, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada de esto-intentó convencer Narcissa, acariciando el cabello rubio de su hijo.

-No es eso lo que yo quiero, mamá, quiero poder ser más, ser alguien por mí mismo, no solo el esposo de alguien-replicó el rubio con frustración, bajando la cabeza-Siempre pensé que me casaría enamorado, que formaría una familia amorosa y sería feliz.

-Pero eso tendrás con Harry, querido.

-No, madre, no lo tendré. No estoy enamorado de ese hombre y no creo que nunca lo esté, el amor no funciona así-Draco se masajeó las sienes-Tengo mucho que hacer todavía-dijo a modo de despedida y Narcissa calló, saliendo de la oficina con suavidad. Draco tomó un sorbo de su té, intentado relajarse y continuó revisando los papeles, anotando cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención. Pasaron varias horas más antes de que otro pequeño toque en la puerta lo despertara y dio permiso de entrar, sonriendo cuando vio que era Anabelle, su nana.

-Hijo, tienes una visita-Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es, nana?

-Una señorita, hijo-respondió la mujer y regresó poco después en compañía de una joven de cabello castaño rizado y rostro firme; Draco se tensó, todos sabían perfectamente quién era Hermione Granger, sobre todo por lo ligada que estaba al nombre de Harry Potter.

-Srta. Granger-saludó con un asentimiento.

-Veo que introducciones no son necesarias, Malfoy-dijo ella pasando y sentándose frente a él, Draco alzó la ceja ante su rudeza pero lo dejó pasar, volviendo a acomodarse en su silla. La castaña lo examinó con firmeza, el rubio era atractivo, sí, pero seguía siendo un niño, su juventud aún podía notarse en sus rasgos mientras que Harry definitivamente lucía como un hombre maduro ¿Cómo demonios iban a funcionar juntos si uno era más maduro que el otro?-Creo que sabe por qué estoy aquí, Malfoy.

-Me temo que no sé a que se refiere, Granger-respondió el rubio, su rostro no traicionando ni una emoción.

-Harry me ha puesto al tanto sobre esta locura del matrimonio que piensan hacer y he venido a que me diga su precio-estableció la castaño con rotundidad y Draco se quedó por un momento observándola, incrédulo.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Qué quiere que le diga qué?

-¿No me oyó? Sé perfectamente que se casa con Harry por dinero y estoy dispuesta a darle una buena cantidad por simplemente salirse del camino-Draco estuvo a punto de sonrojarse de ira pero su perfecto control le permitió permanecer indiferente.

-Creo que usted se ha equivocado, Granger, este matrimonio fue concertado por nuestras madres, no nosotros, yo no quiero casarme con Potter ni tener ningún tipo de relación con él pero acuerdos como estos no se solucionan con algo tan simple como el dinero, hay mucho en juego.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Tu futura estabilidad gozando toda la fortuna Potter? ¡Bajo mi cadáver!-dijo la castaña acaloradamente y Draco bufó.

-Se supone que estudió Políticas, Granger, las familias antiguas como las nuestras no se retractan de sus acuerdos a menos que las dos partes estén mutuamente de acuerdo, las consecuencias por el incumplimiento son grandes y variadas según lo que elija la familia y yo no pondré en riesgo a mi familia solo porque su amigo es incapaz de enfrentarse a su familia y pedir el anulamiento. Si Potter viene personalmente a pedirmelo con la aprobación de su familia entonces yo me retiraré sin decir otra palabra porque tampoco quiero unir mi vida a la de él pero no se puede hacer de otra manera.

-Oh, por Dios, no pretenda que no es exactamente lo que usted quiere, Malfoy, sé que están en bancarrota y muy pronto todos lo sabrán también, quiere salvar su posición trepándose al mejor prospecto y no lo soltará tan fácil ¿verdad?-Hermione puso sus manos sobre el escritorio-¡Déjelo! Harry está enamorado de alguien más y jamás lo querrá a usted.

-Yo no he pedido nada de esto, Granger, que sepa que prefiero morir pobre que unirme a quién no amo pero mis manos están atadas-replicó Draco con frialdad, cruzando sus brazos-Potter puede luchar lo que quiera si tan enamorado dice estar pero yo no pondré mi familia en peligro por él. Ahora, si ya terminó de insultarme, tendré que pedirle que se marche, no tenemos nada más que decirnos-Hermione lo miró con furia unos segundos más antes de salir lanzando la puerta muy poco elegantemente. Draco se dejó caer en su silla de nuevo, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Draco sabía que tenía razón, después de todo el matrimonio de sus padres fue acordado por las familias y, aunque resultó y se enamoraron, Draco no creía que el fuera a ser tan afortunado. La única vez que escuchó de un caso de retracción por una de las partes del acuerdo, se trataba de Sirius Black, primo de su madre, quién se rehusó a casarse con Emerald Peverett, una mujer varios años menor con él. El escándalo fue grande y duradero, la familia Peverett cortó todos sus negocios con los Black y casi los llevaron a la bancarrota en su coraje si no fuera por la intervención de los Potter, que casaron a Sirius con Angelic Potter, la hermana de James Potter. Draco no quería estar en boca de todos, sabía que cuando saliera de su empresa nadie dejaría de hablar y todos durarían de sus razones para cansarse (francamente, tendrían razón) pero no podía someter a su madre a esa clase de martirio, ella siempre había sido una dama respetada y Draco vería que lo siguiera siendo, incluso si se tenía que casar con Potter.

* * *

Ginny no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su rostro había palidecido aún más y había caído sentada en el mueble, haciendo que su vestido gris volara momentáneamente alrededor de ella antes de asentarse.

-¿Casarte?-preguntó con voz incrédula, mirando a Harry quién se acercó hasta arrodillarse frente a ella y tomar sus manos.

-Ginny, no dudes que te amo, esto no es algo que yo quiera hacer pero mi madre me ha obligado con todo lo que tiene, me ha amenazado con quitarme todo por lo que he trabajado tan duro hasta ahora.

-¡Pero si la empresa exitosa por ti!-exclamó ella, sin entender.

-¡Lo sé! Ella también lo sabe pero nuestra clase solo se interesa en el apellido, yo puedo ser todo lo que bueno que quiera pero lo que sobresale es el apellido que me respalda y ella me lo quitará si no hago lo que ella quiere-Ginny bajó la mirada a sus manos, sintiéndose confundida y asustada.

Harry era su primer amor, ella lo había visto una sola vez cuando tuvo once y quedó completamente enamorada de él, era un niño tan hermoso y carismático que había dejado una impresión fuerte en ella y jamás pensó que él la miraría de regreso. Pero lo hizo y ella no pudo estar más feliz, Harry no tenía reparos en declararle su amor y, aunque no habían pasado mucho tiempo solos, ella sabía que eran el uno para el otro, que se casarían y vivirían felices por siempre. Pero Lily Potter nunca estuvo de acuerdo y se lo hizo saber a la pelirroja con la mayor elegancia y discreción, una simple mirada de los ojos verdes de la mujer le habían dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber y sabía que Harry había estado peleando con su madre por esto. Pero ella había ganado. Harry se casaría con alguien más y la dejaría.

-Entonces... ¿se terminó?-preguntó en un susurro y Harry la miró con alarma.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No me importa si me caso o no con ese chico, pero yo te amo, Ginny y no renunciaré a ti por nada del mundo-le dijo con vehemencia.

-¿Qué haremos, entonces?

-Tendremos que vernos en secreto por un tiempo-dijo él con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos-Yo conseguiré que mi futuro nuevo esposo me dé el divorcio en tiempo récord y entonces mi madre no podrá decir que yo lo terminé.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Lo hará, te lo prometo-dijo oscuramente y Ginny asintió, apoyando su frente en la de él y respirando profundamente. Ambos se quedaron así hasta que Molly llegó a los dos minutos con las medicinas de la pelirroja. Harry se quedó hasta que acomodaron a Ginny en su cama y luego bajó con Molly hasta la cocina para tomar un té.

-Ron me ha dicho lo que tu madre ha decidido-comentó Molly en voz baja.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Molly, no dejaré que nada me separe de Ginny y tal vez tengamos que esperar por un tiempo más antes de casarnos pero tu hija será mi esposa algún día, eso puedo asegurartelo.

-¿Sabes con quién te casarás?-Harry hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-Con el único hijo de los Malfoy-la pelirroja parpadeó.

-¿Draco?-él la miró.

-¿Usted lo conoce?-ella asintió.

-Es un muchacho admirable pero muy joven-dijo, algo perpleja.

-No sé por qué mi madre quiere que me case con ese niño pero este matrimonio no durará, me aseguraré de ello-Molly solo bebió su taza en silencio.

* * *

-No puedo hacer esto-murmuró Draco, solo siendo detenido de huir por la mano que su madre tenía en su brazo.

-Si puedes hacerlo-dijo la mujer con tranquilidad mientras un sirviente los dirigía hacia el salón principal. 

-Madre, lo juro, no puedo hacerlo-susurró desesperadamente, intentando que el terror no se mostrara en su rostro. La sirvienta los guió dentro del salón y Draco se tensó, mirando hacia el frente fijamente.

-Bienvenidos-sonrió Lily, su hermosa figura envuelta en un caro vestido verde oscuro, su cuello estaba adornado con un sencillo collar de perlas y su cabello rojo estaba atado hacia un lado. James Potter se encontraba a su derecha, su cabello negro estaba peinado elegantemente hacia atrás y las gafas cuadradas ocultaban ligeramente sus ojos avellanas, su postura era relajada y abierta, James Potter era esa clase de persona que te daba confianza y raramente se enojaba, Lucius y él habían sido buenos amigos antes de su fallecimiento. A la izquierda se encontraba Harry. Draco se estremeció cuando los fuertes ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en él con tal fuego que Draco casi empieza a tocarse para ver que no se hubiera quemado; él era guapo, tal y como le habían mucho, su belleza era masculina, su cabello negro estaba desordenado pero parecía hecho completamente a propósito, su ropa era de la mejor calidad y mostraba su gusto además que dejaba notar lo fibroso de su cuerpo. Pero Draco no sentía nada. El rubio miraba a su futuro esposo y era incapaz de sentir algo más que algo de miedo e indiferencia, no quería casarse con él.

-Narcissa, es un gusto volver a verte-saludó James, con un inclinamiento de cabeza.

-Digo lo mismo, James, Lily. Déjenme presentarles a mi único hijo, Draco-el rubio asintió rígidamente.

-Él mi hijo, Harry-ambos avanzaron hasta estar frente a frente y Harry apenas pudo ocultar su gesto de desprecio, era un niño, se podía ver en su cara ¿cómo demonios iba a poder casarse con él?

-Es un placer conocerlo... Draco-dijo el moreno, siguiendo la tradición y tomando su mano para depositar un beso en ella, eso lo molestó, él no era una chica. Draco sacó su manos antes de que la tocaran sus labios y disimuló con una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo, Harry-el moreno lo miró con desdén, una sonrisa fría en su rostro y a Draco le recorrió un escalofrío, presentía que su madre estaba muy equivocada cuando pensó que su esposo podría amarlo algún día.

-Esta noche nos acompaña también unos amigos íntimos de mi hijo, ella es Hermione Granger-la castaña estaba vestida elegantemente con un vestido reservado color borgoña que Draco habría pensado que le quedaba bien sino fuera por la mala cara que traía.

-Malfoy, un... gusto-saludó con un rígido asentimiento-Disculpa que no te bese la mano, no creo que deba-dijo con algo de sarcasmo y el rubio apretó los labios, no dejándose provocar.

-Yo tampoco debería hacerlo, necesito encontrar a la señorita primero-Hermione y Harry lo fulminaron con la mirada pero Ron bufó, girando el rostro para ocultar su risa.

-Él es Ronald Weasley-dijo Lily, sonriéndole a su sobrino, intentando disipar el repentino clima tenso. El pelirrojo avanzó y tomó la mano de Draco, pero a diferencia de Harry, la estrechó y el rubio se sintió inmediatamente mejor.

-Es un placer conocerte, Malfoy.

-Igualmente, Weasley.

-Solo Ron está bien.

-Bueno, Solo Ron, yo soy Solo Draco.

-Mucho gusto, Solo Draco-el rubio sonrió relajadamente por primera vez desde que pisó ese lugar y Ron soltó una ligera risa.

-Pasemos al comedor, por favor-dijo Lily, complacida de que Draco se haya ganado la aprobación de su sobrino. Todos se sentaron en la mesa, Lily y James sentados a ambos extremos, Narcissa estaba colocada a lado de Lily con Draco a su lado y Ronald a lado del rubio; frente a ellos estaban Hermione y Harry, dejando un asiento vacío frente a Narcissa por respeto a Lucius. Hermione y Harry estaban mirando de la misma furiosa a Draco, lo peor era que lo hacían de manera tan sutil que los demás no lo notaban y lo hacían sentir bastante incómodo como para comer con tranquilidad.

-No dejes que lleguen a ti, les encanta fastidiar a los demás-vino un susurro por su lado y Draco se felicitó a sí mismo por no saltar del susto, él giró levemente su mirada y observó a Ron por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿En serio?

-Hermione puede ser fastidiosa pero se siente la hermana mayor de Harry, siempre lo anda cuidando-susurró, fingiendo cortar su comida.

-¿Y tú?-el pelirrojo se rascó la mejilla.

-Harry está grandecito y hace sus propias decisiones-respondió con simplicidad.

-Pero eres su mejor amigo ¿no?

-Oh, por supuesto, moriría por él-dijo con toda naturalidad-Lucharía contra ladrones, cruzaría ríos lleno de cocodrilos y saltaría de aviones sin paracaídas.

-¿Lo ayudarías a salir de este compromiso?

-Eh, bueno, ahí que poner la raya en algún punto ¿no?-a Draco se le escapó una risa y Ron sonrió complacido. Fue entonces cuando ambos notaron que el resto de la mesa los había estado observando interactuar y Draco controló su sonrojo, tomando su tenedor con indiferencia y siguiendo con su comida. Narcissa enarcó ligeramente las cejas pero lo dejó estar, se sentía más tranquila de que al menos uno de los amigos de Potter apoyara a su hijo porque esa chica estaba que le lanzaba miradas envenenadas de rato en rato, definitivamente había que cuidarse de ella. Cuando la incómoda cena acabó, Lily los invitó a pasar a la sala para una taza de té y se llevó a su hijo aparte, lejos de dónde podían escucharlos.

-¿Estás listo?

-No-replicó Harry con fuerza y Lily endureció su mirada, alzando su mano y mostrándola una pequeña cajita. Harry jadeó-¡¿El anillo familiar?! ¡¿Le vas a dar a ese niño el anillo familiar?!-preguntó con furia.

-Sí y más te vale que sea una propuesta buena, Harry, no voy a tolerar tus niñerías-dijo mientras ponía la caja en su mano y prácticamente lo empujaba a la sala. Harry caminó rígidamente hacia dónde Draco estaba y el rubio empezó a tensarse más, parándose de golpe cuando el moreno se arrodilló.

-Ma...  _Draco_ -dijo entre dientes, alzando la caja y mirándolo directamente a los ojos-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Lily apretó los puños antes la manera abrupta que preguntó, James quiso sonreír divertido mientras que Hermione lucía tan molesta como Harry, Ron solo alzó las cejas alto y Narcissa frunció los labios, cada vez más dudosa de que hubiera hecho lo correcto. 

Draco respiró agitadamente, mirando a cada uno de los presentes, buscando una salida pero encontrando ninguna. Finalmente tragó saliva y bajó la mirada de nuevo, mirando al de ojos verdes. Harry botaba desdén a montones, su sonrisa estaba pegada a su rostro pero era fría, sin emoción y sus ojos verdes prometían muchos males en el futuro. Draco quería negarse. Pero entonces pensó en su madre, en el dolor que ella sufriría si la gente se enteraba de su situación, si quedaba en la ruina y perdía todo en lo que había crecido ¿Le haría eso a ella? ¿Podría soportarlo? El rubio tragó y se dio cuenta, con un peso en el estómago, que la decisión había sido tomada por él antes de este momento y no le quedó de otra más que extender su mano, cerrando los ojos y volteando el rostro.

-Sí.

Cuando el frío anillo de plata se deslizó por su dedo, Draco supo que había firmado su propia sentencia.


	3. El regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corto porque se me borró como tres veces el comienzo y ya quiero acabar con este.

Harry bajó su mirada hacia su copa de vino, moviéndola lentamente entre sus dedos y perdiéndose en su color oscuro. La reunión había terminado hace unas horas pero se sentía incapaz de dormir, además de que podía sentir como una gran jaqueca empezaba a formarse tras sus ojos, mandándole punzadas de dolor. Lo había hecho. Se había arrodillado frente a ese niño y le había ofrecido el anillo familiar con el que había soñado proponérsele a Ginny algún día, ese precioso anillo que ahora brillaba en el dedo de ese chiquillo ambioso.

El moreno tomó un trago y desvió su mirada, su mente se sentía confusa y furiosa al mismo tiempo, no entendía en nada a Draco Malfoy, tampoco quería hacerlo pero el mocoso mandaba señales indirectas, podía mirarte con cara de inocente y actuar inocente pero unos segundos después podía decirte las cosas de frente, como una persona madura. 

-Maldito niño-murmuró Harry para sí mismo, recordando la conversación que tuvieron esa noche.

* * *

_Lily había logrado que todos los dejaran solos en el salón y ambos se habían quedado en lados opuestos, poco dispuestos a mirarse o a iniciar una conversación. Finalmente, Harry se encaminó hacia el minibar y se sirvió una copa, últimamente estaba bebiendo mucho pero le daba igual, lo necesitaba._

_-Deberíamos aclarar un par de cosas ahora que estamos solos._

_-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó el rubio, mirándolo de soslayo._

_-Como que este matrimonio será una completa farsa-Draco asintió._

_-Ya lo sabía-el moreno se giró hacia él, alzando las cejas._

_-¿Y aún así piensas casarte conmigo?_

_-Difícilmente podía esperar que estuvieras enamorado de mí o yo te ti, no nos conocemos-replicó el rubio tranquilamente, sentándose en uno de los sofás._

_-Entonces ¿Por qué haces esto? Es el dinero ¿verdad? No hay otra razón para que nos casemos más que esa-Harry bufó-eres un interesado más._

_-Mira, Potter, Granger ya me contó ese cuento y te diré lo que le dije a ella: Yo no voy a mover ni un solo dedo para terminar este acuerdo, no haré a mi familia caer en desgracia solo porque tú eres incapaz de hablar con tu madre-dijo Draco con frialdad._

_-Por supuesto que no harás nada ¿quién no quisiera toda la fortuna de los Potter en su poder? La gente como tú me da asco ¿sabes? Espero al menos que tu madre te haya educado correctamente y que valgas lo que pagaré por ti-dijo con desprecio y el rubio lo enfrentó, alzando su mano rápidamente y llevándola hacia su rostro, Harry giró la cara con el impacto y soltó una risa desagradable-Fiero. Me gusta-Draco retrocedió, asqueado._

_-Jamás me pondrás una mano encima-siseó y Harry bufó._

_-Ni que quisiera, yo tengo a una persona que amo, que es toda una mujer y no una niñita ridícula como tú-Harry empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de él-Mírate nada más ¿quién podría quererte? Tienes la piel traslúcida como un fantasma, el rostro de un niño, el cuerpo de un adolescente ¿quién podría siquiera desearte?-Draco se quedó rígido, mirando fijamente al frente-te venderás como una zorra pero no te tocaré, tengo más gusto que eso-Draco se giró hacia él, sus afilados ojos plateados brillando._

_-Me das pena ¿sabes? Hablas tanto de la persona que amas, te llenas la boca con palabras de amor pero al parecer eres incapaz de hacer que tu madre te case con esa persona. Debe ser muy triste para ti-Harry parpadeó, sorprendido-Entiendo, será difícil para ti y yo no soy una mala persona, no te quiero de esposo más de lo que tú me quieres a mi; la diferencia, Potter, es que yo no me las voy a agarrar contigo porque no es tu culpa realmente, pero tú si te la agarrarás conmigo incluso si es injusto. Para ser una persona madura, dejas mucho que desear-el moreno estaba con la boca abierta, mirándolo fijamente y sintió su rostro enrojecerse de verguenza y cólera._

_-¡Mira, niñito...!_

_-¡Harry!-ambos giraron y miraron a Ron que se encontraba en la puerta, sus manos en sus bolsillos-mi tía Lily te llama-dijo neutralmente y él respiró profundamente, calmándose; le lanzó una mirada airada al rubio y salió a paso fuerte._

* * *

Harry observó el antiguo cofre y lo abrió, cogiendo entre sus manos el delicado relicario que descansaba dentro. El relicario Potter era un precioso collar con su dije ovalado y sus grabados en forma de rosa que habían pasado de generación en generación por los esposas/os de los Potter, en el salón familiar estaban colgados los cuadros de la familia y en todos uno de los esposos tenía colgado el relicario en el cuello. Su madre se lo había entregado diciéndole que se lo tenía que dar a Draco, por su pronta adición a la familia. Harry casi se había puesto enfermo mientras tenía que ir a entregarlo.

Pero el niño lo había sorprendido de nuevo.

* * *

_-Yo...-Draco giró su cabeza, encontrándose con los fríos y duros ojos de Harry._

_-Tómalo, Draco, te pertenece a ti ahora-dijo Lily, su sonrisa suave._

_-Yo...-el rubio miró a su madre y ella asintió, aunque lucía dudosa._

_-Tómalo, hijo-el rubio dudó de nuevo antes de finalmente poner el relicario de vuelta al cofre._

_-No puedo aceptarlo-dijo, cerrando la tapa. Harry lo miró con ojos ensanchados al igual que Hermione, claramente sorprendidos; Narcissa y Lily parecían en shock, paralizadas en sus sitios; Ron tenía las cejas tan altas que casi desaparecían en su cabello y James tenía una sonrisita conocedora que a Draco le recordó mucho a Lucius._

_-Pero..._

_-Yo todavía no soy oficialmente un Potter, no debería usarlo hasta que ese día llegara-dijo rápidamente, moviendo las manos nerviosamente. Harry entrecerró los ojos entonces, bufando. Por supuesto, el niño quería tener el título oficial antes de usarlo, debió de haberlo sospechado._

* * *

Cerró la tapa del cofre de nuevo y suspiró, acabándose el resto de la copa y sirviéndose un poco más. Draco había convencido a su madre de irse al poco rato y el moreno había soltado un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin se marcharon, sintiéndose más cómodo instantáneamente. Sus padres no se quedaron mucho, despidiéndose del trío y dejándolos solos en el salón. Hermione había estado muy molesta, diciendo que lo que Draco había hecho era solo una técnica para engañar a sus padres y ganar su simpatía, luciendo como un pequeño ángel. Harry había coincidido con ella inmediatamente, para nada dejándose engañar por su acto.

Pero Ron no pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

_-Están demasiado cegados por sus prejuicios como para ver la verdad ¿no?-dijo, mirándolos fijamente, casi con desinterés._

_-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño._

_-Draco es solo una víctima en todo esto tanto como Harry lo es pero ustedes han decidido juzgarlo como el malo de la historia desde un principio. Por qué no piensan más bien que él ha perdido a su padre, su estilo vida y su libertad a una edad tan corta como él tiene, es difícil y veo el miedo en sus ojos cada vez que se menciona el matrimonio. Es un niño, como ustedes dicen y no tiene la culpa de nada._

_-No te dejes engañar, Ronald-dijo Hermione con desdén-ese "niño" sabe perfectamente lo que hace, es inteligente, mucho, sus notas eran las mejores que se han visto en años y su récord lo certificaba como genio, ese niño puede planear todo esto y seguir fingiendo ser una paloma inocente._

_-Él no quiere casarse contigo, Harry pero tendrá que hacerlo ¿no puedes siquiera darle una oportunidad?_

_-No-negó el moreno sin pensarlo-Porque él es lo único que está arruinando el que yo me case con tu hermana-el rostro de Ron se vació de emoción y giró el rostro._

_-Eso nunca va a pasar-dijo en voz baja y el moreno lo enfrentó con desesperación._

_-¡Amo a Ginny, Ron! ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?_

_-¡Porque si rompes su corazón te odiaré para toda la vida!-exclamó el pelirrojo, mirándolo con ojos encendidos-Y tú eres mi amigo, Harry, no quiero odiarte._

_-Lo dices como si ya supieras que romperé su corazón-susurró y Ron esbozó una sonrisa rota._

_-Es porque sí lo sé-murmuró antes de marcharse sin una palabra más._

* * *

Harry soltó un suspiro cansado, cerrando los ojos, masajeando sus sienes para mejorar un poco su dolor de cabeza y bebiéndose lo último de su copa, abandonándola sobre la mesita y caminando hacia su cuarto. El moreno se cambió de ropa rápidamente, poniéndose solo un pantalón de algodón para dormir y se tendió en su cama, apoyándose en la almohada. Era demasiado. Demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, qué resolver pero Hermione tenía razón, ese niño era un diablo disfrazado de ángel y no le daría ni una oportunidad para arruinar su vida más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Jamás amaré a alguien como a él-susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Draco no podía dormir. El rubio bajó su mirada hacia el reluciente anillo que estaba en su dedo y sintió ganas de arrancarlo y lanzarlo lejos de él para jamás volver a verlo. Su madre equivocada, Potter jamás sería capaz de amarlo, él ya tenía a alguien y solo haría la vida de Draco miserable ¿Pero cómo podía escapar? No había forma, no podría zafarse de esto, se casaría y viviría miserable toda su vida.

-Ahora estoy siendo dramático-susurró para sí mismo y volvió a apoyarse en su almohada, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y rogando por coger el sueño.

No lo logró realmente.

* * *

Ron observó el rostro dormido de su hermana y sonrió tiernamente, arropándola y saliendo silenciosamente del cuarto, dejándola descansar. Molly se encontraba en la sala, dos tazas de té puestas frente a ella.

-Entonces... ¿lo hizo?-Ron suspiró y se sentó.

-Sí-contestó en voz baja y la mujer asintió. 

-¿Crees... crees que cumpla su promesa a Ginny?-el pelirrojo frunció los labios.

-No. Harry romperá el corazón de Ginny de una forma u otra, eso lo sé.

-¿Por qué, hijo?-Ron desvió su mirada, sus ojos perdidos en el vacío. 

-Porque Draco Malfoy tiene todo en él para hacer que cualquiera caiga enamorado de sus encantos-respondió finalmente, una media sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Molly alzó las cejas.

-¿Cualquiera?-preguntó significativamente y el pelirrojo rodó los ojos, levantándose y dándole un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches-dijo sin contestar a su pregunta y se marchó, Molly sonrió para sí misma.

-Ay, hijo, te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Me suena que Draco será un problema para más de uno...-musitó y rió ligeramente, bebiendo su té.


	4. La fiesta en sociedad

-¿Una fiesta?-dijo Draco, leyendo la invitación.

-Es la fiesta de presentación-dijo Narcissa y el rubio se tensó.

-¿Va a anunciar nuestro compromiso en una fiesta? ¿No podía solo poner el anuncio? O mejor ¿no decirle a nadie?-la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Lily no es de las que hacen las cosas pequeñas, querido-Draco soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Ni siquiera he podido decirle a mis amigos, todos se enteraran en esta bendita fiesta-murmuró, frunciéndole el ceño a la invitación.

-¿Por qué no los llamas? Pueden tener una reunión aquí y así no les dará un ataque en el medio del salón-Draco rodó los ojos.

-Claro, como si eso fuera a pasar, a Pansy le dará un ataque de una manera u otra.

-Bueno, querido, Pansy siempre ha sido dada a los dramatismos.

-Pansy siempre ha sido dada a complicar mi vida-Narcissa apretó los labios para no sonreír ante la obvia niñería de su hijo, para tener dieciocho, sigue comportándose como un pequeño. 

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo-Draco se levantó y siguió con curiosidad a su madre, ella se acercó hacia el closet y sacó una bolsa larga, abriéndola y sacando un precioso traje gris oscuro. Draco lo reconoció al instante-Quiero que uses esto en tu boda, cariño.

-¡No!-replicó Draco instantáneamente, alejándose del traje.

-Draco...

-¡Madre, no! No voy a usar el traje de papá para casarme con Potter.

-Hijo, sé que a tu padre le habría gustado...

-¿... Verme infeliz? Porque eso es lo que seré, madre y no mancharé el traje de matrimonio de papá solo para cerrar el trato que hundirá mi vida-Narcissa se acercó a él y tomó sus manos.

-¿No confías en mí, hijo? ¿Crees que dejaría que fueras infeliz?-le preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Creo que tu vista de felicidad es un poco parcial, madre-dijo el rubio suavemente, dejándola sin palabras. Draco sacudió la cabeza y besó su mejilla-Lo siento, pero no usaré ese traje-musitó suavemente y salió del cuarto.

* * *

-Creo que su madre intenta herirme-dijo Ginny, mirando por la ventana con la invitación apretada en su mano.

-No asistas, será todo un circo-dijo Ron, tomando una taza de té.

-¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo? Harry necesita mi apoyo.

-Harry necesita enfocarse en su matrimonio-respondió su hermano con dureza y ella se dejó caer en una silla cercana a él, mirándolo con ojos tristes.

-¿Crees que Harry pueda enamorarse de ese chico?-el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, realmente-Ginny cogió su mano.

-Por favor, hermano, dime la verdad-rogó ella y Ron suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ginny? Apenas y conozco a Draco, es atractivo, bastante, de carácter decisivo y desafiante pero en sus ojos aún se ve la inocencia de la juventud. Harry bien podría caer por él o ser totalmente indiferente, no lo sé-Ginny se mordió el labio, mirando de nuevo la invitación.

-Harry me ama, sé que él no caerá-dijo con seguridad. Ron rodó los ojos y se levantó, alisándose el trabajo.

-Lo que tú digas, hermanita-dijo suavemente, dejando un beso en su frente y yéndose. Ginny volvió a apretar la invitación.

* * *

-Oh, por Dios, dime que solo es una fase-fue lo primero que dijo Draco cuando vio a Blaise y éste se rió.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?-dijo con una gran sonrisa, pasándose una mano por el cabello rojizo.

-¿Gustarme? ¡Pareces un vago!-Blaise no pudo más que sonreír ante el tono escandalizado de su amigo.

-Hey, tú pareces un virgen y yo no te digo nada-el rubio inhaló, ofendido pero terminó sonriendo. 

-Llegas temprano-dijo mientras ambos caminaban por los jardines.

-Digamos que estaba cerca-respondió el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Otra vez el hijo del Sr. Crouch, Blaizie? Ya te he dicho que Barty no te llevará a nada bueno ¡Es demasiado despreocupado!-el moreno solo sonrió.

-Eso es exactamente lo que necesito en mi vida, amigo, no preocuparme. Demonios, tengo dieciocho, puedo vivir ¿no?-Draco no dijo nada, desviando su mirada. Blaise frunció levemente el ceño pero el rubio lanzó una pregunta, distrayéndolo.

-¿Y Pansy?

-Estaba de compras esta mañana y ya sabes cómo es, asumo que estará aquí dentro de poco-y tal como si la hubieran invocado, Nana entró, anunciándola y la morena apareció con una gran sonrisa, extendiendo los brazos.

-¡Draco!-gritó, lanzándose encima de su amigo para abrazarlo. Draco la recibió con una sonrisa y la giró un par de veces antes de ponerla en el suelo, la morena besó su mejilla antes de golpear ligeramente su brazo, haciendo un puchero-¡Sunny*, me has tenido abandonada! Solo mensajes cortos y nada que verte ¡Te he extrañado!-Draco se rió.

-Yo también, Pans, los he extrañado mucho a ambos-la morena sonrió y los abrazó a los dos a la vez, muy contenta.

-¡Pero ahora el Trio de Plata está de vuelta! ¿verdad?-el rubio se mordió el labio y se separó ligeramente, sintiendo como las manos empezaban a sudarle.

-De hecho... hay algo que debo decirles-los amigos se miraron entre sí y Pansy suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Es esto sobre la empresa de tu padre?-el rubio parpadeó, sorprendido y el moreno puso sus manos en su cadera.

-Es casi un secreto a voces, Draco, los principales accionista de la compañía saben de que ha caído y que ha sido comprada por alguien más. Sabes que nuestros padres eran amigos y también invertían ahí, dicen que ha sido una pena-Draco frunció los labios.

-Creo que es demasiado extraño, Blaise, la empresa debió de haber demorado en caer, tenía muchas riquezas, debería haber costado al menos cinco años pero todo se acabó en dos años y no puedo entenderlo. Creo que hay algo sucio aquí-Pansy puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Por qué no me dejas darle una mirada a los papeles, Sunny? Estoy segura de que podremos encontrar una pista ahí-el rubio sonrió, agradecido.

-Gracias, Pans, eres la mejor en finanzas y no confío en nadie más que en ti para esto.

-¡Hey!-protestó Blaise levemente.

-Lo siento, Blaizie pero eres un asco en finanzas, no te dejaría acercarte a los papeles por nada del mundo.

-¡Hey!-volvió a protestar y los tres se rieron. Pansy se giró hacia Draco y le sonrió calmadamente, tomando su mano.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Sunny, nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que necesites-el rubio asintió pero se volvía a sentir nervioso, era el momento de decirles, no podía retrasarlo más. 

-Pansy, Blaise, la verdad es que...

-Niño Draco-los tres giraron y el rubio creyó que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón cuando vio a Ronald Weasley detrás de su Nana-tienes otra visita.

-Hola, Draco-saludó el pelirrojo amablemente.

-Ron... que sorpresa-dijo el rubio y era la verdad, estaba honestamente sorprendido de que el pelirrojo estuviera ahí.

-Tía Lily me pidió que pasara a dejar tu traje para la fiesta. En realidad, se lo pidió a Hermione pero ya sabes cómo es ella...-Draco meneó la cabeza y sonrió, tomando el traje.

-Gracias por tomarte el trabajo de traerlo-dijo y Ron se encogió de hombros, rascándose el cuello.

-No fue nada, tenía tiempo libre-dijo y sonrió ligeramente. Pansy decidió intervenir en ese momento, aclarándose la garganta y parándose justo a lado de Draco, tomando su brazo.

-¡Hola! Soy Pansy Parkinson ¿y tú quién eres?-el pelirrojo parpadeó sorprendido por un segundo antes de asentir levemente.

-Ronald Weasley.

-Ronald, bonito nombre. Él es Blaise Zabini y somos los mejores amigos de Draco ¿de dónde lo conoces?-preguntó Pansy rápidamente, Blaise asintió educadamente y alzó una ceja ante la hiperactividad de su amiga. Draco ensanchó los ojos con pánico y abrió la boca para interrumpir pero Ron fue más rápido.

-Pues, se va a casar con mi mejor amigo-intenso silencio se formó después de lo que dijo, Pansy y Blaise parecían estar congelados en su sitio y Draco estaba deseando que lo tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante.

-¿...Draco?-preguntó Blaise levemente, mirándolo con duda. El rubio abrió la boca pero no sabía que decir, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y perdió el aliento cuando los oscuros ojos de Pansy se posaron en él.

-Draco-su tono era serio, frío, peligroso y Draco sabía muy bien que si no contestaba, su amiga haría que lo hiciera de muy malas maneras.

-Iba a decírselos...-comenzó con voz bajita, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos-Mi... mi madre me comprometió con Harry Potter-Pansy no dijo nada, aún mirándolo fijamente y Blaise se dio la vuelta hacia Ron repentinamente.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, lamento que no puedas quedarte a conversar más-la indirecta no podía estar más clara y Ron estaba aliviado de tomarla, parecía que había puesto a Draco en una situación incómoda sin proponérselo y se sentía culpable.

-Sí, claro... Te veré en la fiesta, Draco-el rubio asintió distraídamente, aún mirando a su amiga y Ron se marchó rápidamente.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué tenía en la cabeza mi tía Cissy cómo para hacer algo así?

-Dice que quiere salvarme de la ruina... que seré feliz con Potter-respondió el rubio muy bajito, mirando sus manos.

-Sunny, tú no luces feliz-dijo su amiga suavemente y el rubio apretó los ojos, sintiendo todo el estrés del compromiso llegarle, su enojo, su impotencia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero se rehusó a llorar.

-No tengo otra opción-dijo finalmente. Blaise se agachó frente a él y pasó una mano por su mejilla, limpiando la lágrima que había caído.

-Sabemos en qué posición estás, Draco y estoy horrorizado por todo esto, tienes que saber que siempre nos tendrás a nosotros para todo lo que necesites y si Potter cree que no tienes a nadie para protegerte una vez que estén casados, entonces va a encontrarse con una sorpresa-Draco le sonrió, posando su mano sobre la de su amigo y apoyándose en él.

-Gracias, Blaizie.

-Ya verás, Sunny, si Potter se porta aunque sea un poquito mal, le haremos la vida miserable-dijo Pansy animadamente, pasando su brazo por sus hombros, Draco rió ligeramente y los  miró con afecto.

-Estoy muy feliz de tenerlos a ambos-los dos amigos le besaron la mejilla y sonrieron.

-Nosotros también estamos contentos de tenerte aquí.

* * *

Ginny se sentía insegura mientras se movía por el extenso salón de fiestas de la familia Potter, se notaba que Lily Potter no había reparado en gastos para celebrar el gran anuncio y la pelirroja apretó ligeramente la mano de su madre, nerviosa. Molly estaba preocupada por su hija, no había querido que asistiera pero la muchacha había insistido, decía que tenía que estar ahí para Harry, apoyarlo y por un lado la mujer la apoyaba, por otro pensaba que todo acabaría mal. Harry estaba al lado de sus padres saludando a los invitados y se sentía nervioso de saber cuándo Ginny llegaría; apenas vio a la pelirroja, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y le ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomó y ambos caminaron junto a Molly justo dónde estaban sus padres.

-Molly-saludó Lily, una sonrisa cordial en su rostro.

-Lily-respondió la mujer, su mirada neutra e impasiva. Los ojos verdes de Lily se fijaron en Ginny y ella no pudo dejar de notar el brillo triunfante que había en ellos.

-Ginevra.

-Sra. Potter-saludó la pelirroja nerviosamente, apretando el brazo del moreno.

-Espero que disfruten la fiesta-dijo la mujer y se giró hacia su hijo, con una mirada que claramente decía que tenía que quedarse ahí pero Harry se hizo el desentendido y dirigió a Ginny lejos de ahí, ignorando el suspiro molesto de su madre tras ellos.

-¿Te has estado sintiendo bien?-preguntó el moreno y Ginny sonrió, asintiendo.

-Sí, el doctor pasó a visitarme hoy y dejo que me encuentro mucho mejor, parece que este tratamiento sí está funcionando-Harry lo sonrió, apretando la mano que tenía sobre su brazo.

-Te lo dije, pronto estarás perfecta-la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente. 

Cuando Draco llegó a la fiesta, casi todos los invitados ya estaban ahí, él se sentía el punto de todas las maneras y de alguna manera sabía que Lily había hecho correr muy discretamente la noticia de que habría un anuncio esa noche. El rubio tragó saliva. Pansy apareció de la nada, envuelta en un precioso vestido azul oscuro y su cabello oscuro arreglado elegantemente en su espalda, cayendo en suaves ondas; Blaise estaba justo tras ella, envuelto en un traje a la medida y su cabello rojizo-violeta llamando la atención, aunque estaba perfectamente acomodado. 

-Te ves increíble-sonrió la morena, besando su mejilla.

-Sí, definitivamente el gris es tu color-sonrió su amigo y el rubio intentó devolverle la sonrisa. Ellos tenían razón, el traje era precioso y le quedaba como un guante, era de la mejor calidad que se pudiera pedir y a él le gustaba pero le hubiera gustado más si Lily no lo hubiera conseguido para él. El rubio aún no estaba seguro de cuáles eran las intenciones de su futura suegra con este matrimonio, ella lo hacía sentir seguro e inseguro al mismo tiempo y era muy confuso, él solo quería tener algo de tranquilidad en toda esta farsa. 

-Conocimos a tu futuro esposo-dijo Blaise, jugando con una copa de champagne.

-Sí, no sé cómo es que te casarás con Potter, casi todos saben que ha estado enamorado de Ginevra desde que era joven.

-¿Ginevra?-repitió Draco, confundido.

-Ginevra Weasley, hermana de tu amigo Ronad. Dicen que Harry la conoció un día que fue a su casa y cayó enamorado desde entonces pero Lily lo desaprueba porque ella está enferma.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-preguntó el rubio.

-Nadie está muy seguro, creo que es una clase de cáncer al pulmón pero no podría decirte con exactitud-respondió Pansy, encogiéndose de hombros-De todas maneras, tu  _esposito_ está pegado a ella ahora mismo, apenas la vio llegar le ofreció su brazo y no la ha soltado-Draco frunció levemente el ceño.

-Pues, eso no me molesta-Pansy lo miró fijamente y rodó los ojos.

-En serio, Sunny, puedo notar que no sientes nada por él pero piensa en lo que dirá la sociedad de ti con semejante muestra de cariño hacia alguien con quién no está comprometido. Te está ridiculizando.

-No entiendo, Pans-suspiró cansadamente el rubio.

-Es sencillo, Draco, todos aquí pensarán o deducirán que este matrimonio ha sido concertado por las familias, la noticia de lo de tu compañía no podrá ser retenida tanto tiempo y entonces dirán que solo te casaste obviamente por dinero, empezarán a despreciarte aunque jamás te hagan una mala cara, pondrán una marca en ti y esa te pesará si decides divorciarte de Potter algún día.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, Blaise? ¿Ir a reclamarle? Me importa poco lo que haga, yo tampoco quiero esto. Si la gente quiere pensar que solo me casé con él por dinero entonces que lo hagan, si Potter quiere pasearse con su novia por todo el lugar, entonces que lo haga pero yo no voy a molestarme la vida solo por las opiniones de los demás-Blaise meneó la cabeza ante la actitud desafiante y Pansy sonrió, divertida. Los tres habían estado caminando por el salón y se detuvieron abruptamente cuando se encontraron casi de frente con Harry y Ginny; Draco sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ambos tenían que saludarse y hacer conversación, hacer notoria su conexión antes los demás antes de que dieran el anuncio pero cuando vio el rostro del moreno, supo que este no iba a moverse de dónde estaba. Y de repente Draco entendió lo que Blaise decía. Esto era humillación. La más callada humillación pero una sin embargo porque si Harry se daba la vuelta y lo ignoraba, entonces el respeto de todos los demás ante Draco se perdería, anuncio o no. El rubio no sabía que hacer, no sabía si moverse primero o simplemente mirarlo, se había quedado paralizado por el repentino miedo que lo había invadido. 

Fue entonces que un brazo apareció frente a él y el rubio se sobresaltó, girando la mirada y sorprendiéndose de ver a Ron. Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada recorrió al pelirrojo y tuvo que admitir que se veía muy bien, el traje negro estaba entallado a la perfección y podías notar la atractiva forma de su cuerpo; Ron sonrió con diversión cuando lo vio observarlo de arriba a abajo y se acercó un paso más.

-Tal vez deberías tomar mi brazo y dejar de chequearme-Draco se sonrojó, mirándolo con alarma.

-¡Yo no estaba haciendo eso!-el pelirrojo rió en voz baja y tomó la mano del rubio, colocándola en su brazo y sonriéndole.

-Solo era una broma, no hay de qué asustarse-el rubio murmuró algo inentendible, bajando la mirada-¿Te gustaría tomar un poco de aire?

-Me encantaría-respondió rápidamente, queriendo escapar de ahí.

-Conozco un muy buen lugar-dijo y lo guió lejos de dónde todos se habían quedado parados. Ginny siguió con la mirada la dirección en la que su hermano se había marchado con ese chico y no pudo evitar sentir alivio, porque Harry ni siquiera había saludado al muchacho, simplemente lo había ignorado a pesar de que el chico lucía realmente guapo en ese traje. Harry solo la quería a ella, esto lo confirmaba y ella no podía estar más feliz. Pansy enfrentó la mirada dura que tenía el moreno en su rostro a pesar de mantener el rostro tranquilo y se aseguró que mandar su mensaje al otro lado, uno que decía  _"Intenta dañar a Draco y la pagarás muy caro"_. El moreno solo bufó y volvió a girar hacia Ginny, llevándola a sentarse a algún lado.

* * *

Draco cerró los ojos, disfrutando del aire cálido de la noche y soltó un suspiro, girándose hacia Ron con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí, parece que siempre andas salvándome de situaciones incómodas.

-Solo han sido dos veces, además creo que yo mismo te metí en una situación incómoda esta tarde-el rubio desvió su mirada y el pelirrojo suspiró-Lamento lo que pasó, debí de haber pensado antes de hablar, no quería crearte un problema.

-Está bien, no lo hiciste. De hecho, casi me lo hiciste más fácil, no tenía ni idea de cómo decirles que iba a casarme con un completo extraño-su tono era ligeramente amargo y Ron ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos compasivos.

-Harry no es tan malo, ya lo verás-el rubio se mordió.

-El punto no es si es malo o no, él nunca me querrá, siento que me ve como su enemigo, algo que vino a arruinarle la vida y yo solo quiero que llevemos la fiesta en paz. 

-Sucederá, solo tienes que darle algo de tiempo.

-Aparentemente tiempo es lo que más tendré a su lado-dijo con un suspiro resignado.

-Pero me tendrás a mi de distracción, prometo venir todos los días a distraerte con mi presencia así-Draco apretó los labios para no sonreír.

-Pero entonces me aburriré de verte si vienes todos los días-dijo con falso tono inocente.

-¿Aburrirte de mí? ¡Jamás! Soy demasiado interesante-Draco no pudo contener la risa y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo, Ron lo estaba observando con una sonrisa.

-Draco, Ronald-ambos giraron y vieron a Pansy en la puerta del balcón, mirándolos con una ligera sonrisa-Son llamados adentro... parece que llegó el momento-Draco se tensó automáticamente y Ron puso una mano en su hombro, haciéndolo alzar la vista hacia él.

-Todo estará bien-le susurró y el rubio no pudo evitar creerle, solo asintiendo y siguiéndolos a ambos afuera. Lily estaba subida en el pequeño escenario, con James a su lado y sostenía un micrófono.

-Amigos, les tengo un anuncio muy especial que hacerles. Como ustedes saben, mi hijo Harry es mi única adoración y he soñado con el día de verlo casado casi desde que tenía un año de edad. Ese sueño por fin se realizará y no puedo estar más feliz. Con ustedes, mi hijo Harry y su prometido, Draco Malfoy.

Silencio envolvió el salón mientras que el corazón del rubio latía aceleradamente en su pecho. Harry se movió lentamente hacia el centro de la pista, la gente abriéndose paso mientras avanzaba y se detuvo justo frente a Draco, mirándolo con sus intensos ojos verdes. Aún más lentamente, Harry le tendió la mano y la de Draco temblaba cuando por fin se posó sobre la de él. Ambos caminaron hacia el centro de la pista, nunca quitando los ojos del otro y Draco se tensó más cuando Harry cerró un brazo alrededor de su cintura, tomando su mano derecha en la izquierda y poniéndose en posición de baile; la música sonaba suave y dulce, las luces se bajaron hasta solo iluminarlos a ellos y Draco sabía que debía sentirse especial por toda la atención, todo el romanticismo pero lo único que podía sentir era asco de sí mismo por hacer esto, por dejar que ese hombre lo tocara y tener que seguir con la farsa, Harry quería a esa chica, a la hermana de Ron y debería estar con ella, con Draco solo sería miserable. Harry tenía su mirada fija en Ginny, manteniéndola siempre a rango de su mirada e intentando enviarle todo su amor sin palabras, sabía que solo ella lo entendería y que siempre estaría para él. 

El baile llegó a su fin y Draco se separó instantáneamente, intentado no mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, intentó huir de ahí pero encontró su camino bloqueado por la fuerte mano que se había cerrado alrededor de su muñeca. Los ojos de Harry eran fríos y duros, haciendo un gran contraste con lo hermosos que eran y Draco no pudo más que quedar hipnotizado con la diferencia.

-Es hora de hacer el brindis y tenemos que estar juntos-murmuró Harry, guiándolo hacia la mesa principal. Lily, James y Narcisa ya se encontraban ahí, esperándolos para comenzar. Draco no está muy seguro de recordar todo, sabía que sus futuros suegros, esposo y su madre estaban dando sus discursos, perfectamente ensayads para que parezcan naturales mientras que él seguía bebiendo copa tras copa de champagne lo más discretamente que podía. Se quedó solo a mitad de la fiesta, sentado en la misma mesa principal y unas tremendas ganas de llorarlo invadieron, haciéndolo jadear ¿Así sería su vida? ¿Así de fría? ¿Así de falsa? No podría soportarlo. Moriría. Draco sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, su cabeza daba vueltas y se sobresaltó fuertemente cuando sintió unas manos apoyarse en sus hombros.

-Sunny-dijo Pansy suavemente, mirando a su amigo con tristeza.

-Vámonos-dijo Blaise-ya no puedes estar aquí.

-Pero... los invitados.

-Ellos pueden joderse, Sunny, te ves terrible y te llevaremos con nosotros, no dejaremos que te dé un ataque de pánico en el medio del salón. Draco se sintió inmesamente agradecido con sus amigos, lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos pero se rehusó a llorar, más bien dejó que lo guiaran por un lado del salón, bordeándolo hasta llegar a las puertas del balcón y se sorprendió cuando vio a Ron ahí.

-Apresúrense, pronto vendrá tía Lily por aquí a buscarlo y será mejor que se hayan ido para entonces-susurró el pelirrojo y Draco entendió que él los estaba ayudando a irse sin ser notados.

-Gracias-susurró ahogadamente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Ron suavizó su mirada y puso una mano en su cabeza, dándole una leve sonrisa.

-No es nada-replicó sinceramente y se inclinó, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de caminar hacia el salón nuevamente. Draco se había quedado pegado a su sitio y Pansy necesitó sacudirlo fuertemente para que caminara; el rubio entró en el carro que los esperaba y miró sin ver por la ventana, su mente fija en ese pequeño roce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sunny: Apodo que Pansy le da a Draco porque dice que él es el sol, iluminando todo a su alrededor (o solo por su cabello rubio) Lamento la demora y por cierto, pequeño anuncio, estoy tomando pedido para drabbles o pequeños fics que sean del fandom Harry Potter y Avengers! Saludos :D


	5. El momento no deseado

Días habían pasado desde la fiesta de compromiso. Lily y Narcisa había estado completamente envueltas en todos los preparativos del matrimonio, pasaban cada momento juntas lo cual no era exactamente agradable porque había demasiada tensión. Harry estaba cada vez más enojado con todo y solía inventarse excusas para no asistir a las cenas en las que se supone debía conocer más a Draco. En cambio, el rubio adoraba esa novedad, deseaba que cuando se casaran, fuera exactamente así como llevaran su relación, él sin tener que verle la cara de amargado. Este pequeño arreglo también había servido para que Ron y el rubio pudieran pasar tiempo de calidad juntos. Y es que Draco jamás se imaginó que iba a terminar convirtiéndose en amigo del mejor amigo de Potter, creyó que él iba a ser igual que Granger pero Ron lo hacía reír, conversaban de diferentes cosas y entendía su sarcasmo. Draco se lamentaba en su interior que su prometido no fuera el pelirrojo, habrían tenido una mejor relación que la que tendrá con Potter.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Draco, mirando con curiosidad la invitación que Ron le acababa de extender.

-Es la invitación para mi fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo él, dándole dos invitaciones más-será este sábado y tú y tus amigos están invitados-sonrió Ron y Draco frunció sus labios, un poco inseguro.

-¿Crees que esto sea algo bueno? Ya sabes cómo Potter se comporta y no sé si podrá mantenerse tranquilo si me ve llegar. Especialmente porque tu hermana también estará ahí-apuntó él, mirándolo directamente.

-Es mi cumpleaños, no el de Harry. Si no le gusta, es bienvenido a no venir o esconderse en algún lado-dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros y Draco meneó su cabeza levemente, una sonrisa curvando sus labios hacia arriba.

-Estás loco, Weasley pero está bien, estaré ahí en tu fiesta para festejar cuán viejo te estás volviendo-lo fastidió, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa maligna y Ron pretendió hacerse el ofendido.

-¡No estoy viejo! Soy muy joven, prácticamente un bebé-dijo, alzando su barbilla y volteando su cara, como un niño lo haría y Draco no pudo evitar reírse de su actitud.

-Pues cuando quieres, si eres algo inmaduro-dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza y empujó su hombro suavemente-. Ya, déjate de juegos y vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre-dijo y Ron asintió, ambos caminando dentro de la casa de nuevo. Estaban en casa de Potter, en una de las cenas semanales que ya se habían acostumbrado a que Harry no asistiera, haciendo el ambiente más relajado. Claro, esto acabó cuando se encontraron tanto a Harry como a Hermione sentados en la mesa del comedor, en esa misma posición que la primera cena. Potter mantenía el rostro cuidadosamente blanco para no demostrar cuando molesto estaba en ese momento mientras que Granger parecía dividida entre consolarlo y fulminar con la mirada tanto al pelirrojo como al rubio.

-Si ella pudiera matar con la mirada, hace tiempo ya estaríamos bajo tierra-murmuró Ron suavemente solo para los oídos de Draco y éste suprimió una sonrisa.

-Yo que tú, mejor miro si no le echó veneno en la comida mientras nos estábamos-replicó y los hombros del pelirrojo temblaron un poco de la risa, su codo ligeramente empujando el de Draco en un gesto de complicidad y diversión.

Harry había mantenido su vista en su plato todo el tiempo, podía escuchar el ligero murmullo delante suyo, lo que confirmaba que Draco y Ron estaban hablando pero ¿de qué? Sabía que Ron no aprobaba lo que él planeaba hacer con el rubio para conseguir el divorcio pero no pensó que se iba a volver su amigo. No pudo evitar sentirse traicionado por eso, últimamente lo único de lo que ellos trataban era negocios, habían dejado de salir a tomar una copa o de las conversaciones casuales en la oficina. Era como si Malfoy estuviera robándose a su mejor amigo y el pensamiento lo enfureció ¿Quién se creía este rubio avaricioso para aparecerse en su vida y tratar de quitarle  _sus_ cosas? Primero su familia, luego su libertad y ahora su amigo ¿qué seguiría después? La cena pasó en un tenso silencio que no había estado ahí semanas atrás y cuando finalmente terminó, todos estuvieron bastante contentos de poder retirarse y poner distancia, separándose en pequeños grupos. Ron y Draco ya se estaban dirigiendo de regreso al balcón cuando Harry se detuvo delante de ellos, con Hermione al lado.

-Necesitamos hablar, Malfoy-dijo el moreno seriamente y el rubio se envaró, lanzando una pequeña mirada hacia donde sus madres pretendían no observarlos de manera bastante obvia. Draco reprimió un suspiró y asintió, siguiendo a Harry hacia la biblioteca así pudieran hablar en paz y sin curiosos alrededor. Draco había parecido casi sumiso mientras hacía su camino ahí pero al momento que entró, cruzó sus brazos y una expresión de pocos amigos se centró en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?-le preguntó, alzando una ceja hacia él y Harry entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente, en la punta de su lengua tenía una frase mordaz pero se la tragó a fin de mantener la paz.

-¿Aún no has decidido para con esta farsa?-le preguntó, caminado hacia su escritorio y apoyándose en él mientras miraba al rubio.

-Potter-resopló Draco, rodando los ojos-No vamos a volver a la misma cosa, te lo dije la primera vez y te lo digo de nuevo. No moveré un solo dedo para ayudarte, si tú y tu familia quieren disuadir el trato, entonces perfecto, firmaré pero si eres solo tú, entonces te jodiste-dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros y Harry apretó los dientes, mirándolo duramente por unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa fría se mostrara en su rostro.

-Voy a destrozarte, Malfoy. Voy a hacerte desear nunca haberte casado conmigo-dijo él en voz baja, casi siseando mientras decía su amenaza. Draco podía ver la seriedad en sus ojos, podía ver que lo iba a cumplir, que era una promesa pero desde el primer momento Harry había tenido el control de todo y estaba cansado, él era un Malfoy y no había nacido para inclinarse ante un Potter, incluso si ese Potter todavía podía asustarlo.

-Puedes intentarlo si quieres pero no soy tan fácil de romper como crees-dijo Draco, fingiendo indiferencia y poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos en un gesto inconsciente igual al que Ron hacía y los ojos de Harry se centraron en sus bolsillos por un momento antes de sonreír con suficiencia.

-¿Qué es lo que te traes con mi amigo, Malfoy? ¿Estás intentando engatusarlo para así tener también el dinero de los Weasley?-le preguntó con algo de malicia y Draco le dio una mirada molesta, ofendido por la simple acusación-No te hagas ilusiones, Malfoy, Ron es una persona muy amable y lo máximo que sacarás de él, será un revolcón pero él sabe mejor que lidiarse con niños como tú-esa irritante sonrisa seguía en su rosotro y a Draco le picaba la mano por borrarla de una bofetada-Digo, él jamás te tomaría en serio. No cuando su propia familia también lo ha puesto en un compromiso con Hermione-el rubio no pudo evitar ensanchar sus ojos un poco ante eso antes de poder controlar su rostro de nuevo pero Harry ya le había pillado, una risa burlona saliendo de sus labios-Así que tengo razón, realmente creías que él iba a querer algo contigo. Pero que patético puedes llegar a ser, Malfoy-Draco decidió que ya había sido ofendido lo suficiente por un día y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Harry lo detuvo, cogiéndolo del brazo con algo de fuerza, haciendo que éste voltee a verlo-Anula todo esto, Malfoy, tú ya no tienes nada que salvar, no reputación, ni empresa ni nada. Podrías deshacer esto y nadie te atacaría-intentó convencer el moreno pero Draco estaba harto de él y clavó sus uñas en la mano de Harry mientras lo apartaba.

-Ni aunque me lo pidas de rodillas, Potter ¿Crees que con estas humillaciones y palabras maliciosas puedes asustarme? Pues te equivocas. Te voy a hacer la vida miserable, Harry Potter y veremos quién dura más antes de pedir el divorcio-le espetó antes de ahora sí salir de la habitación, intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlar sus emociones y no ir dando patadas por todos lados de lo enojado que estaba. Su madre, conociéndole como le conocía, inmediatamente empezó a decir excusas por ambos y no mucho rato después, ambos salían de la mansión Potter.

Draco estaba furioso pero no sabía con quién estaba más enojado, con Potter o consigo mismo. Había creído que podía controlar la situación, que no iba a dejar que Potter volviera a intimidarlo pero el bastardo era muy inteligente, había captado los pequeños detalles y había encontrado un punto donde clavar los dientes. A él no le gustaba Ron Weasley. Eran amigos, sí, y aún cuando el rubio no había podido evitar contagiarse de algunos gestos, eso era solo porque pasaban tiempo juntos. Ron era un caballero, no había intentado insinuarse o no lo había tocado con otras intenciones, eran amigos y ahí acababa. Pero las palabras de Potter lo había involuntariamente llevado a pensar en que sucedería si esto fuera más, si su interés o el de Ron se convirtiera en atracción. No sabía que sucedería. Draco suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado con todo eso antes de negar firmemente con la cabeza. Estaba exagerando todo, Ron y él eran amigos, el pelirrojo jamás lo miraría de otra forma, sobre todo sabiendo que su matrimonio con Potter ya estaba muy cerca a ocurrir, sentirse atraído por él solo sería problemático y Draco estaba ya harto de los problemas.

Finalmente, cansado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Draco decidió irse a dormir. Pasado mañana sería la fiesta de Ron y tenía que decirle a sus amigos. Por un segundo había dudado de ir pero él no tenía razones para temer a nadie, así que se presentaría y si podía, fastidiaría a Harry de pasada.

* * *

La fiesta era todo lo que debía ser. La mansión Weasley estaba llena de gente, compañeros de trabajo, amigos, conocidos, futuros inversionistas. La cena de cumpleaños duró alrededor de un par de horas, Draco había asistido con sus amigos, tal y como había dicho que haría y había logrado decirle feliz cumpleaños al pelirrojo antes de que fuera arrastrado a saludar al resto del mundo. Harry también estaba allí, por supuesto, y cuando vio que Draco había venido, sus ojos se entrecerraron de cólera porque por guardar apariencias, tuvo que dejar a Ginny y moverse a su lado. Draco no había tenido intención de que eso sucediera, de hecho, él hubiera preferido que Ron le hubiera dicho que la primera parte de todo esto iba a ser una cena formal, así habría venido tarde y no hubiera tenido que lidiar con esto. Sus amigos le dieron ánimo silenciosamente y él se pasó media velada caminando a lado de Harry, ambos con sus mejores sonrisas mientras saludaban a la gente, todos interesados en la pareja. Draco sabía que estaban hablando de ellos, podía sentir sus miradas incrédulas sobre él, después de todo, ellos estaban esperando el anuncio de boda con Ginevra Weasley, no con el más joven de los Malfoy. Cuando por fin terminaron de saludar, en silencioso acuerdo, ambos se alejaron el uno del otro para perderse por ahí pero eso no duró mucho, ya que tuvieron también que sentarse uno al lado del otro durante la cena. En serio, Draco ahora sí prefería haber rechazado la invitación.

Por suerte, una vez terminó la cena y las personas 'mayores' empezaron a retirarse, la verdadera fiesta comenzó y ambos, en un acuerdo tácito, esta vez si se pudieron perder por dónde querían, ya no había nadie más con quién mantener las apariencias, ahí solo quedaban amigos. La música empezó a sonar alta y las luces bajaron, dándole más ambiente al lugar y ellos pudieran sentirse más a gusto.

-¡Finalmente!-dijo Pansy cuando el rubio les dio el alcance-Parecías listo para cometer homicidio si tenías que saludar a más personas.

-No estás tan lejos de la verdad-suspiró Draco, sacudiendo su cabeza un poco y luego frunció el ceño-¿Y Blaise?-preguntó, haciendo a la morena gruñir levemente.

-Con Barty Jr, se lo encontró por aquí y ambos se han ido a perder a algún lugar por aquí. Me da algo de miedo ir a explorar y encontrarlos-dijo ella, temblando levemente solo por la no deseada imagen. Draco rodó sus ojos y bufó.

-No sé que le ve a ese tipo pero bueno, mientras sea para pasar el rato, no hay mucho que decirle ¿no?-él dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé, Sunny, pero la gente habla. Mira todo el escándalo que se causó cuando se cambió el cabello de color, encima que ha decidido buscar trabajo lejos de la empresa de su padre, pues la gente cree que se está volviendo un problemático sin futuro-dijo ella. No es que le importara mucho la gente pero una cosa era cierta, esas personas podían abrir y cerrar muchas puertas, sus padres siempre les habían enseñado como utilizar eso a su ventaja pero ahora Blaise parecía simplemente no importarle.

-Blaise es un chico grande, Pans, déjalo cometer sus propios errores. De hecho, yo envidio la libertad que él tiene...-murmuró el rubio, pasando una mano por su cabello y Pansy colocó una mano en su brazo.

-Vamos, Draco, no es de tu estilo en compadecerte a ti mismo. Si Potter cree que se está casando con una mansa paloma, entonces se dará con una gran sorpresa-ella dijo, su sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa que Draco no pudo evitar corresponder-Si él quiere hacerte la vida imposible, entonces la va a tener bien difícil.

-Ni que lo digas...-se rió suavemente el rubio. Ambos no notaron la figura de un hombre acercándose a ellos y Draco se envaró ligeramente cuando sintió un toque en la espalda pero se relajó al momento siguiente cuando giró la cabeza y se encontró con un sonriente Ron-Pero si es el cumpleañero-sonrió el rubio-¿Cómo lo estás pasando?

-Bueno, ahora que la aburrida cena terminó, finalmente puedo relajarme-respondió él con una suave risa-Venía a preguntarte si me harías el favor de bailar conmigo-Draco alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que le estuviera pidiendo eso y abrió la boca para negarse pero Pansy lo empujó más cerca del pelirrojo.

-Anda, Draco, diviértete-sonrió la chica y Draco contuvo las ganas de hacer un puchero, ella siempre era capaz de sacar el niño en él y fastidiarlo. Pero, por otro lado, él sí quería bailar con Ron, solo que le parecía un poquito raro.

-Ven, vamos, nadie nos notará con las luces bajas como están. Mis hermanos a veces no pueden medirse, esto parece discoteca-murmuraba el pelirrojo mientras lo dirigía hacia la pista de baile, una mano en su espalda, ni tan baja, ni tan alta. 

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?-le preguntó Draco mientras se abrían paso, buscando un lugar medianamente tranquilo donde pudieran pasar desapercibidos y bailar.

-Seis-replicó y se rió de la mirada asombrada del rubio-Charlie, el mayor, vive en Rumania, él trabaja con animales salvajes. Mi hermano Bill trabaja en un banco, Percy es abogado y mis hermanos gemelos, Fred y George crearon productos de bromas que venden por internet, se están volviendo bastante populares, ya tienen planes para una tienda física y todo-le contó Ron al mismo tiempo que se detenía en un lugar ligeramente más oscuro que el resto y dónde era fácil moverse. Sus manos se posaron suavemente en la cintura de Draco y lo atrajo hacia él, sus manos en sí picaban por acercarlo hasta que sus pechos estuvieran juntos pero se dijo que eso probablemente haría al rubio sentirse incómodo y eso es lo menos que quería ahora. Además, era esa clase de impulsos que debería borrar, el que tenía delante suyo era el prometido de su amigo después de todo, incluso si a Harry le importaba un pepino.

-Supongo que después estás tú y luego... Ginevra-completó Draco mientras se movía más cerca del pelirrojo, no estaba seguro de dónde debía colocar sus manos así que terminó por ponerlas sobre sus hombros, haciendo un pequeño mohín porque Ron era unos centímetros más alto que él. Se estaban moviendo algo lento al ritmo de la música por estar más interesados en conversar.

-Ginny estudia por correo, a ella le gusta el diseño de interiores y es una increíble dibujante pero... su salud le impide ir a clases o empezar a practicar su profesión-dijo el pelirrojo, suspirando suavemente.

-Lo siento-murmuró Draco mientras lo miraba, estaba siendo sincero, se notaba como se preocupaba Ron por su hermana, como la quería y debía de ser terrible siempre estar asustado por ella. Ron sonrió ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza, abrió la boca para decir más pero después lo dudó, el rubio no necesitaba saber también lo mucho que detestaba que Harry estuviera con ella, especialmente porque sabía lo mal que le caía su amigo. No podía confesar que su matrimonio era un alivio para él porque no habría otra forma más contundente de separarlos, se sentía mezquino por pensar así.

-Gracias..-fue lo que dijo antes de sonreír, hoy era su cumpleaños y quería celebrar, no deprimirse o torturarse con esos pensamientos-Ahora, hay que bailar, parecemos ancianos.

-Tal vez tú lo serás-bromeó Draco y el pelirrojo se vengó con una pellizcada en su brazo-¡Ay! Abusivo...-renegó Draco entre dientes antes de empezar a reírse, Ron lo estaba jalando de la mano, dándole vueltas y haciéndolo bailar al ritmo más rápido de la canción.

Pansy los observaba de lejos, una ausente sonrisa curvando sus labios mientras sus ojos se mantenían calculadores. Si Draco hubiera sido prometido a Ron, entonces el rubio realmente hubiera tenido chances de ser feliz, sobre todo por la forma que ambos habían congeniado prácticamente al instante pero había sido Potter en cambio el que había sido escogido. Había algo que todavía no le terminaba de gustar a Pansy sobre Potter, además del hecho que parecía dispuesto a arruinar la vida de su amigo, había una cosilla en su mente que daba vueltas y vueltas, como un recuerdo que no conseguía ubicar y estaba preocupada de que pudiera afectar a Draco en el futuro. Pudo ver a Draco riendo sobre lo que sea el pelirrojo le estaba hablando y Pansy dudó, ella misma había empujado al rubio a irse a divertir con Ron pero ¿era la mejor decisión? Draco le había contado lo que había dicho Harry, el compromiso de Weasley con Granger, entonces ¿estaba bien que estuviera empujándolos a estar juntos? Aventuras fuera del matrimonio hay en todo lugar pero esto si alguien se enteraba, contando que encima Ron era su mejor amigo desde niños, Draco iba a tener muchos problemas.

-Estás pensándolo mucho-la morena se giró y observó a Blaise que se había acercado a ella casualmente, sosteniendo una copa en sus manos-Si ellos deciden o no tener una aventura, es algo que no podemos adivinar.

-¿Ahora lees mi mente?-le preguntó ella con un dejo de ironía.

-No, pero prácticamente les estás haciendo agujeros en sus nucas de tanto que miras-dijo Blaise, sonando divertido y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Me preocupo-admitió la chica-se ven muy cercanos y aunque en este moment nadie les esté tomando atención, pronto lo harán.

-Draco sabe mantener las apariencias, Pans, además no creo que se involucre con Weasley por mucho que le guste, él está educado a la antigua y tener un amorío con el mejor amigo de su futuro esposo, no va con sus principios-Blaise a veces se exasperaba por cuán pegado a las reglas Draco podía ser, sí, era engreído, brutal con las palabras y no aceptaba un no por respuesta pero todo lo hacía dentro del marco de las reglas. Tal vez era por eso que no había podido zafarse de este matrimonio.

-Ya, solo porque tu hayas querido irte de rebelde, no significa que Sunny también vaya a hacerlo. Especialmente ahora que su madre está sola-dijo ella, sacudiendo su cabeza levemente.

-Lo sé-fue lo único que replicó el chico y ambos observaron a Draco divertirse en silencio.

* * *

 

Después de bailar por un largo rato, Draco sintió que su garganta estaba seca y que necesitaba desesperadamente un trago para bajar el calor que le había dado el bailar. Ron había sido distraído por algunos amigos así que el rubio se había escabullido en busca de una bebida. Hizo su camino hacia la cocina y no se sorprendió de encontrarlo vacío, después de todo habían mesas con tragos afuera pero Draco quería un poco de tranquilidad así que la cocina había sido su mejor opción. Se apoyó en la mesa mientras bebía algo de agua, se la estaba pasando demasiado bien, se sentía relajado y apuró más su bebida para poder regresar con Ron, tal vez incluso ya lo estaba buscando... Draco dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se giró para salir pero se detuvo repentinamente cuando en la puerta de la cocina se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Ginevra Weasley.

-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó ella con voz suave mientras lo observaba y Draco dudó, estaba seguro que Potter lo mataría si lo encontraba hablando con su noviecita... -Por favor. Solo... solo unos minutos-pidió Ginny, intentando convencerlo y el rubio terminó accediendo, aunque con la guardia alta mientras la seguía fuera de la cocina, caminando con ella por los pasillos que llevaban a la parte interior de la casa.

Fue un recorrido silencioso y bastante rápido, entraron en una habitación que estaba a oscuras, la única fuente de luz era la que entraba por el balcón y ahí fue donde se dirigió la chica, con Draco siguiéndola silenciosamente, observándola. Ginevra Weasley era hermosa, eso tenía que aceptarlo, su cabello era más rojizo que naranja y su rostro pálido hacía que sus pecas se volvieran algo más notorias. Los ojos azules estaban enmarcados por las gruesas pestañas y aunque su cuerpo estaba muy delgado por la enfermedad, no dejaba de ser atrayente. Draco podía adivinar lo que Potter había visto en ella. La chica miró un momento hacia los jardines antes de girarse hacia él, sonriendo levemente.

-Debe parecerte extraño que te haya pedido hablar así como así cuando ni siquiera hemos sido introducidos formalmente pero creo que ambos ya sabemos muy bien quiénes somos, ¿no?-dijo ella y Draco asintió seriamente-Sé... sé que Harry está molesto con toda esta situación y que también, de alguna manera, ha decidido que la culpa es tuya-ella negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Draco aún no sabía a dónde ella iba con todo esto, si estaba acusándolo o simplemente afirmando un hecho por lo que permaneció en silencio. Ginny se mordió levemente el labio antes de alzar su mirada con firmeza hacia él, sus ojos azules suplicantes-No te enamores de él-pidió en un susurro.

-¿Qué...?-Draco se había quedado atónito con su ruego, siendo esto lo que menos esperaba oír-Yo no...

-Harry es maravilloso, Malfoy... él es... dulce, paciente, cariñoso y sería muy fácil que te enamoraras de él. Lo tendrás contigo todos los días, todas las noches mientras que yo solo lo tendré algunos momentos y siempre a escondidas. Temo... temo que él vaya a enamorarse de ti o tú de él y entonces... que me deje-sus ojos cristalinos decían lo mucho que la angustiaba este pensamiento-Si se lo digo a él, solo pensará que digo tonterías, que no tengo razón de preocuparme, por eso te lo pido a ti, Malfoy... no te enamores de Harry. Cuando sea tu esposo... no me lo quites, por favor.

Draco tenía su boca ligeramente abierta, no pudiendo creer lo que la chica le estaba diciendo. Su primera reacción siendo igual que la que Potter tendría, decirle que lo que pensaba eran puras tonterías, jamás en la vida podría Draco enamorarse de él y por supuesto que no le iba a quitar nada a nadie. Si Potter quería seguir viéndola, pues por él bienvenido, no le iba a poner impedimentos, lo que futuro esposo hiciera le iba y le venía. Pero podía notar que Ginny parecía realmente angustiada por esta posibilidad, por la mínima idea de perder a Potter y Draco se dijo que él jamás había estado enamorado así, que nunca le había dado tanto miedo perder a alguien como para ir a rogarle a alguien que no conoces, que no te lo quite. Ginny Weasley se estaba humillando con él, Draco sabía que podía destrozarla con palabras, podía decirle que él podía hacer lo que quiera, que Harry al fin y al cabo sería su esposo y él no tenía que prometerle nada. Pero esta chica no le había hecho nunca nada malo, solo quería proteger lo suyo y Draco, aunque no podía entenderlo, lo respetaba.

-Lo prometo-había susurrado en respuesta y ella lo había mirando con los ojos ensanchados, intentando leer en su mirada si era honesto o no. Draco intentó sonreírle levemente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque algo temblorosa.

-Gracias. Muchas, muchas gracias-dijo ella con sinceridad, riéndose de sí misma y limpiándose una lágrima que había caído en su mejilla-Lo siento, a veces soy un poco dramática-Draco había abierto la boca para decirle que no lo estaba siendo cuando la puerta se abrió y ahí se encontraba Potter, acompañado de dos chicos idénticos que Draco adivinó que eran Fred y George, más que nada porque se parecían a Ron.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?-siseó él ligeramente antes de acercarse a Ginny, sus manos descansando en los hombros de ella y sus ojos buscando señales de estrés, su ceño frunciéndose ligeramente cuando notó lo húmedo que estaban sus ojos. Harry endureció su mirada y gentilmente dirigió Ginny hacia sus hermanos-Necesitas descansar, Gin, ve con ellos. Yo iré en unos momentos ¿sí?-Ginny quería quedarse y decirle que solo habían hablado pero suponía que el moreno ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado por su pequeña desaparición y decidió no empujar su suerte. Dándole una última mirada agradecida y culpable al rubio, la chica salió en compañía de sus hermanos-¿Qué demonios le dijiste, Malfoy?

Draco, que ya había estado más que preparado para la agresión verbal de Potter, lo único que hizo fue rodar sus ojos, moviéndose para salir de la habitación sin intención alguna de responderle. Harry gruñó y su mano se cerró alrededor del brazo de Draco, arrastrándolo de regreso. El rubio había ensanchado sus ojos por el atrevimiento e intentó zafarse.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, Potter?! ¡Suéltame!-dijo Draco, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por empujarlo lejos de él.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Ginny? ¿Quién te crees que eres para lastimarla?-siseó Potter en un tono enojado, ligeramente zarandeando al chico.

-¡No le hice nada!

-¡Mentira! Ella estaba llorosa y solo puede ser culpa tuya-dijo él, apretando los dientes-¿No te es suficiente que estés arruinando mi vida como para ahora meterte con ella? Eres un asco, Malfoy-Draco enfrentó su mirada con el mismo desdén con que estaba siendo tratado.

-Yo no le hecho nada y si no me crees, pues no es mi maldito problema-espetó, intentando de nuevo zafarse de su agarre. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Draco pensó en lo absurdo que era que todos justo decidieran abrir esa maldita puerta ¿Acaso tenía un letrero afuera que los invitaba a entrar o qué? Su fastidio se esfumó cuando notó quién era y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Ron miraba tanto a Harry como a Draco con recelo, extrañeza y algo de... ¿celos? Draco parpadeó, no seguro a qué venía eso pero luego notó cómo debían lucir ahora mismo. Potter y él estaban en un cuarto a oscuras, Harry lo estaba sosteniendo y estaban más cerca de lo que había pensado. Harry lo soltó justo al tiempo que Draco tomaba un paso atrás, poniendo espacio entre ellos. El rubio sentía que ya había estado sometido a demasiado estrés para una sola fiesta y murmurando una disculpa, se escabulló por el costado de Ron, caminando a pasos rápidos fuera del lugar.

Pansy y Blaise había estando buscándolo y se acercaron rápidamente a él cuando lo vieron venir, estaban a punto de preguntarle dónde había estado cuando notaron cuán molesto y turbado estaba por lo que optaron por guardar silencio y seguirlo. Ya habían logrado salir y llegar al auto de Blaise cuando una mano detuvo al rubio y se giró para encontrarse con Ron, un poco agitado y con apariencia de haber corrido por llegar aquí. Draco se removió incómodo, no seguro de qué es lo que le iba a decir y suavemente soltó su mano, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo observaba. Blaise y Pansy miraron de uno a otro luego decidieron que era mejor dejarlos solos y entraron en el auto.

-Yo...-Ron dudó y se aclaró la garganta, una mano alzándose para rascarse la mejilla-Quería asegurarme que Harry no hubiera molestado o lastimado..

-No lo hizo-dijo, algo enojado de que pensara que podía ser herido solo por un pequeño zarandeo pero respiró para tranquilizarse, no era con él con quién estaba enojado después de todo, era con Potter quién lo había fastidiado-Potter es un imbécil, lo sabes, pero no tanto como para ponerme una mano encima-dijo de manera más tranquila y Ron asintió suavemente, dudando un poco más antes de dar un paso más, acercándose a Draco de manera algo alarmante y el rubio tuvo que contenerse para dar un paso atrás.

-Gracias por venir... me ha gustado que lo hicieras-dijo Ron sinceramente y el rubio tragó un poco, asintiendo ligeramente, sus ojos fijos en el pelirrojo. Ron se acercó un poco más, ya no había duda en su mirada, más bien parecía distraído y cuando sus ojos bajaron hacia la boca del rubio, Draco supo definitivamente que tenía que hacer algo o... o acabaría pasando algo que no debería pasar.

-No-susurró inconscientemente y Ron parpadeó, levantando su mirada hacia él. Draco tomó un disimulado paso atrás y sonrió ligeramente-Digo, no me agradezcas, fue un placer. Deberías volver, deben extrañarte y yo ya tengo que irme. Gracias por invitarnos-dijo rápidamente y sin darle tiempo de responder, se metió dentro del carro, agradeciendo internamente que Blaise no tardara en ponerse en marcha.

Ron Weasley lo hacía sentir muy, muy raro... y no estaba seguro que eso no le gustara

* * *

El día había llegado. El dichoso día de la boda estaba aquí, después de mil preparaciones y todas las largas que puso, de todas las excusas que se inventó (y que su madre obviamente notó), de las pataletas que tiró y incluso una u otra amenaza que dio. Aqui estaba ese día. Draco quería huir hacia la más oscura cueva y no regresar hasta después que pasara la tormenta. No que su madre dejaría que eso pase, claro. Desde temprano había ingresado al cuarto de su hijo, apremiándolo a que se apurara, parloteando de todos los detalles que no le interesaba saber y asegurándose al mismo tiempo de que no iba a hacer alguna tontería como huir. Draco entró al baño, agradeciendo el pequeño descanso de la cháchara de su madre y se dio un baño de agua caliente, su cabeza reclinada hacia atrás y sus manos ligeramente temblorosas limpiando su cuerpo. Se envolvió en una bata de baño cuando terminó y se miró a sí mismo en el reflejo, su rostro firme aunque sus ojos lucían asustados.

-Que comience el show-susurró.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De regreso aquí~ Espero no me maten por todo el tiempo que ha pasado!! Besos~


	6. El beso de la discordia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de meses en los que este pinche capítulo se me ha borrado como cuatro veces, por fin viene y justo a tiempo para La Gala del Dragón! Espero les guste~

-¿Sería demasiado atrevimiento decirte que pareces una visión en ese traje?

Draco se sobresaltó ligeramente por la voz a su espalda y observó a través del espejo como Ron entraba en el cuarto. El pelirrojo lucía increíblemente guapo en ese traje negro hecho a la medida, la camisa azul combinaba con sus ojos aunque hacía un ligero choque con el color de su cabello pero eso podía ser perdonado por lo bien peinado que estaba, iba sin corbata lo cuál lo hacía lucir un poco informal para la ocasión pero a Draco le encantaba. Ron era una visión. Draco... era una farsa. Después de haber pasado la mañana entera con su madre revoloteando alrededor de él, arreglando su cabello, su traje, su camisa, su rostro, sus manos... el rubio había estado demasiado cansado para protestar y sabía también que Narcisa solo se movía tanto cuando se sentía inquieta, lo cuál le indicaba que ella tampoco estaba segura de esto. Pero tenían las manos atadas. El trato había sido hecho y el día había llegado, a Draco solo le quedaba enfrentarlo con la cabeza en alto y tragarse lo que fuera que sintiera.

La boda comenzaría pronto, podía escuchar las conversaciones que venían desde el jardín de los Potter, personas que solo buscaban mantener las apariencias cuando en realidad les importa un pepino quién se casara. Su madre y Lily habían estado con él en el cuarto mientras terminaban los últimos preparativos y antes de irse, Narcisa le había entregado en silencio una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Cuando Draco la abrió, se quedó sin palabras cuando contempló el hermoso broche de zafiros que había pertenecido a su padre. El rubio solo había visto ese broche en fotos, las fotos de la boda de sus padres específicamente y había intentando rechazarlo pero Narcisa había sacudido su cabeza con firmeza, tomándolo entre sus manos y colocándolo en la solapa de su traje. ' _Necesitas a tu padre contigo hoy'_ le había dicho y Draco estaba avergonzado de admitir que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Finalmente solo, se había parado delante del espejo y se había observado críticamente. Lucía increíble, eso estaba demás decirlo. Su traje era de la mejor calidad y de un gris perlado, la camisa era blanca y en el bolsillo del frente tenía colocado un pañuelo además de la rosa blanca que siempre se lucía en los matrimonios de alta clase. El broche de su padre brillaba en el otro lado y ahora, más controlado, Draco tenía que admitir que su madre tenía razón, pensar en su padre lo hacía sentirse con más fuerzas para afrontar esto. 

-Bueno, ya lo has dicho, así que ha sido un atrevimiento ya tomado-respondió Draco mientras se giraba hacia él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mitad juguetona, mitad triste.

-Lo sé, soy un caso perdido-replicó el pelirrojo con simpatía mientras lo miraba fijamente-¿Estás listo?-le preguntó con más suavidad y el rubio asintió casi por reflejo, tenía un nudo en la garganta desde la mañana y su estómago parecía una bola dura de los nervios pero no era necesario decir todo eso, ¿verdad?

-Sí, todo listo. ¿Potter no se ha escapado?-preguntó, intentando bromear pero una pequeñísima parte de él deseaba que eso de verdad ocurriera.

-No dudo que lo hubiera intentado pero tía Lily se ha puesto como perro guardián a su lado, no lo ha dejado solo ni por un minuto-contestó Ron, evidentemente divertido con la frustración que debía estar pasando su amigo. Draco esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió, respirando hondamente porque estaba seguro que pronto vendrían a avisarle que ya era hora de baja-Hey...-dijo Ron suavemente y el rubio alzó sus ojos hacia él-Irá bien, ya lo verás-trató de animarlo y Draco asintió otra vez. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y su madre entró, por un momento se sintió confundida cuando vio a Ron pero le sonrió, el chico le caía bien después de todo.

-Es hora-dijo ella suavemente y Draco retuvo el último impulso a salir corriendo, asintiendo hacia ella lentamente. Ron puso una mano en su hombro, apretándolo brevemente antes de salir dell cuarto, él era el padrino de parte de Harry después de todo, se supone que ya debería de estar abajo a lado del moreno.

Abajo, en el jardín, todos los invitados ya estaban sentados en sus asientos. El moreno de ojos verdes estaba parado en el altar blanco que habían colocado, su mejor sonrisa en sitio mientras esperaba a que el rubio condenado bajara de una vez para que pudieran terminar esto más rápido y pudieran dejar de ser observados tan constantemente. Harry había estado irritado toda la mañana, había sido completamente un martirio hacer que estuviera listo a tiempo, Lily había amenazado con darle una de esas golpizas que tal vez había merecido de niño, tal vez así no sería tan engreído. Vio a Ron acercarse hacia el altar, tomando su posición y no pudo evitar el pequeño sentimiento de resentimiento que tenía porque su amigo había ayudado a que todo esto sucediera. Al menos Ginny no había venido, ella no tenía por qué sufrir viéndolo casarse con alguien a quién no amaba solo para darle gusto a su madre y mantener su posición. Pronto, escuchó la música empezar y se dijo a sí mismo que algún día podría vengarse de esto.

Draco había bajado las escaleras nerviosamente, su madre sosteniendo su mano y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de que la música empezara y fuera su hora de entrar. Había más gente de lo que había esperado y trató de no mirar a nadie, sus hombros firmes y su cabeza en alto, caminando con paso elegante hasta llegar dónde Harry estaba esperando. El moreno tenía que aceptar, a regañadientes, que Malfoy sabía lucir el look, no era que fuera fácil confundirlo con una chica pero francamente, debía tener mejor cabello y piel que la mayoría de las mejores en este lugar. Malfoy... era una elección perfecta. Hermoso, decidido, educado, elegante, encantador, firme. El esposo perfecto. Harry podía ver por qué su madre lo había escogido y tal vez, muy tal vez, si él no hubiera estado enamorado de Ginny, podría haber intentado que este matrimonio funcionara. Pero claro, las circunstancias eras completamente diferentes y él sabía que este niño no era más que una farsa, su encanto era una cuidadosa fachada para el resto del mundo.

La ceremonia fue todo lo que todos esperaron que fuera y más rápida de lo que pensó, en un momento estaba recién entrando y al siguiente estaban intercambiando anillos mientras decía mecánicamente los votos que alguien más había escrito por ellos. La gente aplaudió respetuosamente cuando finalmente fueron declarados esposos y ellos pusieron unas sonrisas falsas para el público, aceptando las felicitaciones como si de verdad fueran felices. Ambos caminaron juntos hacia el salón de fiestas, Draco tenía una mano en el brazo de Harry, intentando parecer un esposo orgulloso mas que un preso condenado a muerte. Pronto, Lily tomó el mando y llamó a orden con esa dulce voz suya, invitándolos a sentarse porque la pareja bailaría su primer baile de esposos. ¿Acaso tenían siquiera una canción? Draco estaba seguro de que si la tuvieran, sería una de esas oscuras y tétricas que refleje exactamente como se estaban sintiendo.

Harry, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, compuso una sonrisa brillante que daba algo de miedo de mirar y le ofreció su mano al rubio que estuvo muy, muy tentado a dejarlo ahí parado e irse corriendo pero sabía que el moreno lo alcanzaría y lo haría paga por semejante muestra de poco respeto así que tragándose sus nervios, colocó su mano sobre la de Harry y dejó que lo atrajera cerca para que pudieran bailar. 

-Bueno... esto es algo incómodo-murmuró Draco mientras se movían rígidamente de un lado a otro, definitivamente necesitaban practicar esto de la naturalidad si es que iban a vivir una farsa de matrimonio delante de los demás, definitivamente necesitaban hacer unos cuantos ajustes. Harry alzó una ceja y bufó.

-¿Esperabas que te hiciera girar por toda la sala como una damisela?-le preguntó sarcásticamente y Draco le lanzó una mirada irritada.

-No, pero podrías intentar no parecer un idiota con dos pies izquierdos que no tiene ni idea de cómo distinguir un vals de una canción pop-replicó arrastrando las palabras, casi sonriendo cuando vio la mirada ofendida que traía el moreno ahora.

-Que sepas que aprendí a bailar cuando tenía 6 años y soy excelente guiando en la pista-le respondió mientras entrecerraba sus ojos ligeramente, realmente parecía ofendido lo cuál lo hacía aún más divertido para Draco, este hombre era tan orgulloso que el rubio ya sabía por dónde podría agarrarlo cuando lo necesitara.

-¿En serio? Wow, no puedo creerlo-dijo poniendo sus ojos más inocentes y Harry frunció los labios antes de atraerlo más cerca y empezar a guiarlo con más naturalidad, a veces haciéndolo girar o simplemente haciéndolo rodar contra su pecho. Pronto, Draco estaba ligeramente sin aliento por los movimientos y una sonrisa estaba escapando su boca. Harry tomaba los golpes contra su ego con mucha seriedad, todo era un reto para él y a pesar de ser un excelente hombre de negocios, vivaz y eficiente, no podía negar que aún era un adolescente cuando lo retaban directamente. Cuando finalmente el vals terminó, ambos se detuvieron delante el uno del otro, Harry luciendo más triunfante y Draco aún muy divertido-Bueno, no eres totalmente un desperdicio-comentó y Harry abrió su boca, dispuesto a decirle al rubio un par de verdades cuando un carraspeo los distrajo y ambos giraron. Lily estaba mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa que era ligeramente (muy) complacida.

-Si han terminado de... 'bailar', me gustaría una pieza con mi hijo-dijo ella y Draco inmediatamente se movió un paso atrás, cediéndole su lugar.

-Por favor, es completamente suyo-dijo con seriedad aunque sus ojos estaban curvados en una sonrisa. Se quedó un momento observando como Harry tomaba la mano de su madre para bailar, la familiar rigidez apareciendo de nuevo y casi rodó sus ojos. Estaba a punto de girarse para encontrar a Narcisa y también bailar pero fue detenido cuando una mano se posó en su brazo y se giró, ojos expandiéndose mientras veía quién era -¡Severus!

Severus Snape era el padrino de Draco y la segunda figura paterna que él había tenido. Lucius y Severus habían sido amigos desde pequeños y cuando Draco nació, inmediatamente le pidió ser el padrino porque honestamente, Lucius no podía imaginar a nadie más tomando esa posición. Severus, siendo una rara combinación de frío y cariñoso, era una de las personas más importantes en la vida de Draco y si no fuera que su trabajo como profesor en un internado lo mantenía lejos casi todo el año, Draco hubiera acudido a él desde que su madre empezó con esta idea. El moreno esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y ofreció su mano, tomando la de Draco con delicadeza y empezando a bailar con él.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí-dijo el rubio, mirando a su padrino con felicidad, habían sido 7 largos meses desde la última vez que lo había visto y lo había extrañado.

-Y yo no puedo creer que te hayas casado sin avisarme-respondió Severus, su sonrisa ligeramente más amenazadora y Draco tragó saliva.

-Las cosas han estado... un poco mal-dijo él, haciendo un gesto vago mientras desviaba su mirada.

-Sé cómo han estado las cosas, Draco, puedo estar lejos pero no significa que no vaya a estar para ti cuando necesitas ayuda. Este matrimonio... ¿estás enamorado de él?-le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño de manera preocupada, tenía que asegurarse de esto, más que nada porque no veía ninguna otra razón por la que su ahijado de apenas 18 años se casaría de manera tan repentina teniendo todo un futuro por delante. La familia Potter nunca había sido una que le cayera particularmente bien, eran personas que eran consideradas... un poco 'libres' en sus enseñanzas, eran respetados pero no tanto, incluso con el alza en su poder con sus empresas, las antiguas familias no los aceptaban completamente en la alta sociedad. Lo cual lo hacía preguntarse si esto no había sido solo un plot para obtener el respeto que tenían los Malfoy, no quería que su ahijado saliera herido en todo esto.

-Yo...- Draco lamió sus labios nerviosamente, podía decirle que si lo estaba y calmar las preocupaciones de su padrino pero no podía mentirle así, no a la persona que había sido tan cercana a su padre -... no- terminó diciendo finalmente y suspiró-Es demasiado complicado para explicarlo en este instante pero... -se cortó cuando la música llegó a su fin y podía ver a James Potter acercarse a él con toda la intención de invitarlo a bailar-Habla con mi madre, ella te explicará-dijo apresuradamente y sonrió hacia el patriarca de los Potter, graciosamente aceptando su mano para bailar. 

Severus frunció los labios ligeramente y se giró para buscar a la única persona que podía decirle que era lo que realmente estaba pasando aquí. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los de Lily Potter y por un momento fue regresado al pasado, a los veranos en su casa de campo cercana a la de los Evans y a la niña de cabellos rojizos que lo alentaba para ir a nadar en el lago. Parpadeó y recobró su compostura, saludándola con un breve gesto de su cabeza antes de girarse e ir a buscar a Narcissa, encontrándola poco después y por lo pálida que estaba, Severus podría apostar que ella estaba contando con que él no viniera. No era que Narcisa y Severus no se llevaran bien, solían ser amigos cercanos y dando que ambos era parte muy importante de la vida de Lucius, era obvio que terminarían más cerca de lo que querían, prácticamente compartiendo la crianza de Draco durante su infancia. Pero siempre había habido una... tensión en el medio, el elefante en el salón del cuál ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a hablar.

-¿Unas palabras, Narcisa?-preguntó, asegurándose de hablar con voz ligera y no apretar los dientes como estaba muy tentado a hacer. Narcisa miró alreadedor preocupadamente antes de asentir y guiarlo hacia uno de los salones laterales, cerrando la puerta tras ellos una vez que notó que estaba vacío-¿Puedes decirme por qué me avisaste de esta boda con tan poca anticipación?-le preguntó y Narcisa se giró a mirarlo con calma aunque sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

-Fuiste avisado al mismo tiempo que los demás, Severus-respondió ella con tranquilidad.

-Dado que soy el padrino de Draco, asumí que me harías saber de cualquier cambio en su vida como siempre había sido-replicó él, intentando no sonar muy sarcástico y ella se envaró aún más.

-Eso era cuando Lucius estaba vivo. Ahora yo estoy a cargo y... habían decisiones que tomar-dijo Narcisa, sonando ligeramente a la defensiva lo cual solo lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Decisiones como las de casar a tu hijo? ¿Con un Potter, sobre todo?-dijo con más incredulidad.

-Los Potter han sido nada más que amables con nosotros, han bienvenido a Draco en su familia y le ofrecen la estabilidad que yo ya no puedo darle. No dejaré que mi hijo viva en la miseria, él nació para mucho más que eso-espetó la mujer y Severus se contuvo de dar un paso hacia ella, vaya a ser que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta.

-Tu hijo tiene apenas 18 años, ha dejado de ser un niño no hace mucho ¡Pudiste haberme hablado, pudiste haberme pedido ayuda!-exclamó el hombre, mirándola con incredulidad y furia.

-¡Es mi hijo! No tuyo, por más que hayas estado alrededor suyo. Es mio y de Lucius-dijo ella de regreso, alzando la barbilla pero sus ojos lucían ensanchados y llevaban la sombra de un dolor pasado.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo de Lucius y yo acabó mucho antes que se casara contigo y lo sabes. Sé que no te has detenido para demostrarme una y otra vez lo mucho que Lucius estaba enamorado de ti. Pero no puedo creer que tu inseguridad te haya empujado a malograr el futuro de Draco.

-¡No lo he arruinado!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-le gritó él y ella se sobresaltó, luciendo aún más pálido-Los Potter te ofrecieron comodidad y respaldo financiero pero ¿qué pidieron ellos? ¿Qué es lo que sacan de un matrimonio con una familia supuestamente arruinada?-Narcisa solo lo miró, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber que responder y Severus sonrió de lado aunque lucía más como una mueca llena de desdén que una sonrisa-Nunca hagas tratos con un Potter, siempre traen un as bajo la manga. Estoy seguro que a su tiempo, será Draco el que tenga que pagar por el trato que tú acabas de hacer, Narcisa. En este momento... estoy contento que Lucius no haya vivido lo suficiente para verte tirar el futuro de su hijo por la borda-le dijo antes de salir del salón.

* * *

Draco estaba terminando de bailar con Pansy cuando Ron se acercó, el rubio le sonrió y aceptó su mano, dejando que lo acercara para que pudieran bailar, moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música clásica.

-Está hecho, entonces-dijo Ron y Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Era inevitable-Ron asintió y ambos bailaron en silencio por unos momentos más-Quisiera poder haber hecho algo más por ti-dijo él repentinamente y Draco lo miró curiosamente.

-No había nada que pudieras haber hecho para impedir este matrimonio, Ron, ni tú, ni yo, ni Harry. Sabemos como las tradiciones funcionan en este lugar y lamentablemente nosotros vivimos aquí, no había manera de escapar de ello. Sé que Potter está enojado por todo esto pero, aunque me cae tan mal, no puedo culparlo realmente-dijo Draco y Ron pensó que para ser tan joven, se veía muy cansado-Antes de bajar por esas escaleras, yo hice mi paz con mi destino y esta decisión, ahora solo que mirar hacia el frente y avanzar.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándolo maravillado-¿Cómo eres capaz de actuar de manera tan madura, tan llena de... sabiduría?-Draco alzó una ceja y se rió.

-¿Sabio, yo? No, simplemente siempre he seguido la lógica y bueno, no hay otra respuesta para esto-dijo, ligeramente incómodo por la manera intensa en la que Ron parecía estarlo mirando. Lo hacía querer sonrojarse y mirar alrededor para ver si alguien más podía sentir la tensión que estaba empezando a crearse en el ambiente. Repentinamente recordó porqué no era tan buena idea que ellos dos estuvieran así de cerca, esto le recordó ese momento al final de la fiesta de cumpleaños del pelirrojo, cuando se acercó con intenciones de hacer 'algo' y Draco había prácticamente salido corriendo. Ahora sentía que también debería poner distancia de manera rápida. La canción terminó un momento después y Draco inmediatamente se movió un paso atrás, ligeramente sobresaltándose cuando Ron dio un paso hacia adelante, no dejando que pusiera distancia-Mmm... creo que.. q-que necesito un poco... un poco de aire-dijo de manera agitada y antes que el pelirrojo pudiera replicar, Draco se dio la vuelta y salió apresuradamente, sonriendo de manera educada a las personas y moviéndose entre ellos hasta que llegó a las escaleras, las cuáles subió rápidamente hasta llegar al cuarto donde se estuvo preparando temprano en la mañana. 

Draco se acercó hacia el balcón y abrió las puertas, caminando hasta el barandal y apoyándose en él, cerrando sus ojos para dejar que el aire de la tarde lo ayudara a calmar lo agitado que estaba su corazón. Draco no era una dulce paloma, no era inocente, no realmente y sabía reconocer lo que esto era, atracción de la manera más pura. Si Ron fuera cualquier persona en la calle, tal vez habría seguido sus impulsos. Pero se trataba del mejor amigo de su ahora esposo, una persona que tendría que ver constantemente y si Draco empezaba una aventura... no iba a acabar bien, no había manera que pudiera acabar bien. Tenía que ser racional, tenía que poner distancia con Ron incluso si el pelirrojo realmente se había convertido en su amigo, en prácticamente la única persona en la que podía confiar aquí con los Potter pero no quería problemas, no más de lo que ya tenía, quería una convivencia tranquila con Potter, no estar en constante miedo de ser atrapado, no importa cuando atraído esté.

Cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de él, Draco se envaró porque sabía que solo una persona lo había visto huir y sabía la razón. Se quedó en silencio, de espaldas hacia la otra persona y tragó saliva, intentando mantenerse tranquilo.

-Quisiera poder ser menos mezquino... porque en realidad tu matrimonio ha servido para traerme calma ahora que sé que Harry ya no puede estar con mi hermana-susurró Ron mientras avanzaba con pasos lentos hacia Draco-Desearía también poder haber sido más egoísta... y haberte robado antes de que te convirtieras en su esposo-Draco cerró fuertemente los ojos, su cabeza gacha mientras sentía a Ron posar suavemente sus manos en sus hombros, lentamente haciéndolo girar y poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla para alzarla-Quisiera poder detener lo que está a punto de pasar-susurró, sus ojos azules buscando en los grises mientras Draco intentaba encontrar alguna pizca de fuerza para alejarse.

-Nos arrepentiremos de esto...-susurró como última defensa mientras sus labios estaban ahora solo separados por centímetros.

-... Entonces pagaré el precio con gusto-fue la única respuesta de Ron antes de sellar su boca sobre la de él.

Draco se rindió fácilmente ante el toque, incapaz de negar su atracción por él y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, poniéndolo más cerca. El rubio había creído que en el momento que ambos se besaran, sería fuerte, necesitado, con la fuerza de la pasión que ambos parecían sentir por el otro. En cambio, el beso era suave, casi tierno pero decidido. Ron no quería robar sus labios, quería conquistarlos para que se rindieran ante él voluntariamente. Y lo hubiera logrado si no fuera porque el sonido de pasos los distrajo y Draco empujó a Ron hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo retrocedía, escondiéndose rápidamente al lado de la puerta del balcón, fuera de la vista de la persona que habría la puerta en estos momentos.

-Te estaba buscando-dijo Harry mientras lo observaba. Lucía más tranquilo de lo que había parecido en las últimas semanas, Draco casi diría resignado pero sabía que Potter en sí nunca dejaría de darle pelea. Era más como una tregua por toda la gente que había hoy en la casa.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire-dijo él, intentando lucir normal mientras daba unos pasos hacia dentro del cuarto para que Harry no se acercara hacia el balcón y de casualidad viera a Ron. El moreno se encogió de hombros y alzó una pequeña caja que Draco reconoció al instante.

-Mi madre quiere que luzca el relicario al momento de tomar las fotos oficiales-dijo él, abriendo la caja y sacando delicadamente el antiguo relicario, alzando una ceja hacia el rubio. Draco tragó saliva, dudando por unos instantes antes de girar, su cabeza ligeramente ladeada mientras Harry le colocaba el relicario, cuidando de no tocarlo mientras lo hacía-Ahora eres oficialmente un Potter-susurró él cerca de su oído y el rubio sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda, sintiendo que la cadena pesaba toneladas sobre su pecho. El rubio colocó una mano sobre el relicario suavemente y se giró para mirar al moreno que lo miraba con curiosidad antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, alzando su brazo en un sorprendente gesto educado-¿Listo?

Draco dudó por unos segundos de nuevo, dando una fugaz mirada hacia el balcón, dónde sabía que Ron estaba antes de asentir, su mano suavemente colocada en el brazo de su esposo.

-Listo.

 


	7. El cuadro

-Y... listo. Ya puede moverse de nuevo, señor Malfoy.

Draco parpadeó y alzó su mirada, relajándose en el sillón por primera vez en horas. Narcisa se acercó a él con una ligera sonrisa y le ofreció un vaso con agua, el cual tomó agradecido. Hoy había sido sorprendido cuando Lily le había dicho que tenía una cita con un retratista el que haría su cuadro para el salón familiar. Era común, en las familias de clase alta, tener un cuarto para los patriarcas de las familias (o Matriarcas), donde sus retratos, orgullosos e imponentes estaban colgados. En otro cuarto, se encontraban los de sus parejas y Draco iba a ser incluido entre esas. Era la primera vez que se había dado cuenta que de verdad ya era ahora un Potter. 

Después de la boda, Harry y Draco se habían retirado temprano y, como había arreglado, pasaron la noche en cuartos separados. Al día siguiente, ambos partieron a su 'luna de miel' en Marruecos, que era en realidad un viaje de negocios para Harry y momento de ocio para Draco. Ellos sabían que sus padres estaban esperando que algo sucediera entre ellos, pero aparte de verse en las comidas, Draco acompañando a Harry en sus cenas de negocio, no se veían mucho el resto del día, Draco había tenido libertad para irse a explorar y conocer el lugar, pasando su tiempo leyendo o simplemente hablando con los locales. Una vez que regresaron, Draco se dio con la no tan inesperada sorpresa de que todas sus cosas estaban ahora acomodadas en la Mansión Potter y aunque Lily había tratado de ser sutil y hacer que Draco durmiera en el mismo cuarto que Harry, el rubio fue firme y movió todas sus cosas a un cuarto vacío. Dado que Harry siempre estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo, el rubio tiene más libertad de la que pensó que tendría y está tomando ventaja de ella.

-¿Cómo va la búsqueda de universidades?-le preguntó Narcisa mientras Draco estiraba sus tensos músculos, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

-Creo que ya tengo decidida cuál quiero, con la beca que me ofrecen por mis notas en la escuela, creo que podré tomarme el descanso de simplemente dedicarme a estudiar por un semestre antes de tener que buscar un trabajo-él había estado pensando bastante lo que quería hacer, no quería depender de los Potter, no quería que Harry tuviera una razón más odiarlo o acusarlo de interesado así que calladamente, él iba a pagarse solo sus estudios.

-Todavía queda tu fideicomiso, ese que dejó tu padre especialmente para ti, puede que no sea tan grande con todas las cosas que tuvimos que pagar al banco pero ahí está en el momento en que lo necesites-le dijo ella, Narcisa estaba orgullosa de su hijo y sabía que ahora él se sentía más tranquilo porque los Potter se encargaban de los gastos de ella, así que podía concentrarse en sus propios estudios. La meta de Draco, ella sabía, era poder en algún momento ser completamente independiente del poder económico que tenían los Potter sobre ellos.

Después de darle un beso a su madre y despedirse, Draco hizo su camino hacia su cuarto, alistándose para encontrarse con sus amigos, últimamente se reunían en la Mansión Malfoy, Pansy normalmente revisando todos los documentos guardados ahí, ella estaba segura que había algo raro en todo el asunto de la bancarrota y se ponía a leer los documentos por horas mientras que Draco y Blaise le hacían compañía. Una vez que todo estaba listo, salió y entró en su carro, sabía que Lily hubiera preferido que llevara un chofer pero él también sabía que solo lo hacía para saber de sus movimientos por lo que había insistido que él era muy capaz de manejar. Su suegra era una persona muy misteriosa, él nunca sabía si debía o no debía confiar en ella por lo que siempre mantenía una respetuosa distancia con la mujer, solo en caso de que sus intenciones no sean tan buenas como dice.

Una vez llegó a la Mansión Malfoy, usó su llave para abrir las rejas automáticamente y condujo todo el camino hasta la entrada principal, bajando del carro y yendo hacia la puerta, buscando la llave que necesitaba. Unos brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y él se sobresaltó por un momento antes de reír suavemente.

-¿No se supone que estás trabajando?-preguntó Draco mientras se giraba para sonreírle a Ron, quién se encogió de hombros juguetonamente.

-Estoy en mi descanso-dijo, fingiendo inocencia y el rubio sacudió su cabeza, abriendo la puerta para que ambos pudieran pasar. Pansy y Blaise estarían aquí dentro de veinte minutos, lo que le daba un poco de tiempo a solas con el pelirrojo y pensaba disfrutarlos.

Su relación con Ron no tenía nombre, después de su boda y de ese beso que se dieron a escondidas en el balcón, las cosas habían cambiado. Draco había pasado casi toda la luna de miel pensando si debía o no debía tomar el riesgo pero mientras más lo pensaba, más lo deseaba. Por lo que cuando volvió, después de una cena ligeramente tensa, ambos se encontraron solos en la biblioteca y lejos de los ojos de los demás, lo primero que hicieron fue besarse. De ahí siguió. A Draco le gustaba su compañía, su sentido de humor, la protección que parecía venir de sus brazos y los únicos que sabían de esto era Pansy y Blaise, más que nada para evitar problemas y poder usarlos de excusa cuando quería encontrarse con el pelirrojo. 

-Hoy pintaron mi retrato-le dijo mientras ambos se acomodaban en el sofá, Ron con sus piernas extendidas a lo largo y Draco sentado en su regazo, su cabeza descansando en el hombro del pelirrojo-Lo colgarán en unos días más... Ahora sí es completamente oficial-suspiró el rubio, cerrando sus ojos. Ron acarició su espalda suavemente de manera consoladora, sus labios dejando un suave beso en su frente.

-Al menos tienes tu libertad, Harry ya no te está atacando ni nada por el estilo-dijo él, intentando alegrarlo de alguna manera aunque fuera pequeña. Ron había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por entretener a Harry en el trabajo más tiempo para que pudiera dejar al rubio tranquilo pero no había necesitado muchos esfuerzos, el moreno por su cuenta se mantenía fuera del camino del rubio y si no estaba trabajando, entonces salía a almorzar con Hermione o visitaba a Ginny. Esto último no agradaba a Ron, se supone que ambos iban a terminar lo que sea que tenían ahora que él estaba casado y había hecho jurar a su madre que no iba a dejarlos solos ni por un segundo. Solo esperaba que poco a poco, ambos dejaran de verse.

-Media libertad-murmuró él, seguían casados después de todo así que no era realmente libre como lo deseaba.

-No pienses en ello-dijo Ron, una mano acariciando su cabello ligeramente para luego deslizarla por su mejilla y hacerlo girar hacia él. El pelirrojo observó su rostro atentamente por unos segundos, de nuevo maravillado por lo joven y hermoso que es y, sonriendo ligeramente, lo atrae para poder besarlo suavemente. Los besos con Draco son diferentes. Ron ya es mayorcito, tiene experiencia tanto con mujeres y hombres pero de alguna manera esto es diferente, mientras que él ha estado acostumbrado a pelear entre besos, a ver quién es capaz de dominar a quién; Draco simplemente se relaja contra él y le permite tomar el control, le permite conquistarlo con lentos roces de labios y ligeros toques de lenguas y Ron está completamente encantado. Después de pasar minutos simplemente besándose y disfrutando del otro, son interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta y Draco se se separó de Ron con un suspiro, sonriéndole levemente-¿Te veo en la cena?-le preguntó suavemente mientras Draco sonreía.

Puede ser que Pansy y Blaise supieran de su relación pero no querían exagerar con las muestras de cariño en frente de ellos, solo por las dudas así que ambos se levantaron para dirigirse a la puerta, abriéndola para dejar pasar a su amigos y despedirse de Ron. Blaise tenía una sonrisita divertida en su rostro y Pansy soltó uno que otro comentario sarcástico hacia ellos pero Ron solo se rió y después de darle un ligero beso en la mejilla a Draco, se marchó.

-En serio que estás en un lío-se rió Blaise ligeramente mientras Draco solo le hizo un puchero y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

* * *

-Luces pensativa-dijo Harry, sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de la delgada figura de Ginny, su barbilla descansando suavemente en su hombro. Aunque Molly sabía de las estrictas instrucciones de Ron, igual les había dado un momento a solas, incapaz de quitarle a su hija la felicidad que le daba tener a Harry con ella por unos minutos. Ginny se apoyó contra él y suspiró ligeramente.

-Es raro. Siento que... no tengo nada por qué vivir-murmuró ella y rió suavemente cuando lo sintió tensarse detrás de ella-No lo digo en la manera depresiva o suicida que está pasando por tu cabeza así que relájate-le dijo juguetonamente para luego fruncir sus labios, volviendo a sus pensamientos-Mis estudios van a terminar en unos meses pero no puedo usarlos, todos aquí tienen algo que hacer, un trabajo, un estudio, algo que los motiva.. pero yo aún no encuentro ese 'algo' que me llame intensamente-girando su cabeza, ojos azules se fijaron en los verdes-¿Crees que son tonterías?

Harry lo pensó por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza. Sabía a qué se refería, debía de ser especialmente difícil para Ginny que era una persona tan activa, creciendo con tantos hermanos la había hecho ser más fuerte y decidida que varias mujeres que él conocía pero su enfermedad le impedía desarrollarse del todo y eso debía de ser muy frustrante para ella. Harry no podría imaginar realmente como sería.

-Tal vez podríamos ir de viaje-sugirió él, apartándose un poco para que pudiera girarla en sus brazos-Tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, tal vez un casa de campo por el fin de semana-eso sería una genial idea, se había aburrido demasiado en su propia luna de miel, centrándose en los negocios pero si iba con Ginny, entonces tendría más oportunidad para relajarse, era obvio que ambos lo necesitaban. Ginny sonrió ligeramente, alzando su manos para acariciar el cabello negro de Harry hacia atrás.

-¿No acabas de volver de tu luna de miel?-le preguntó con diversión y Harry frunció ligeramente la nariz.

-Eso fue puro negocios y lo sabes. Esto sería solo para nosotros, para poder relajarnos un poco-explicó el moreno pero Ginny no lucía completamente convencida.

-Harry... no estoy segura que sea lo mejor-murmuró ella, mordiendo su labio inferior ligeramente-Draco es tu esposo ahora, ponerlo en el habla de todo el mundo...- ella suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza-Sé que a ti no te cae bien, que crees que te arruinó la vida pero ahora que ya todo pasó ¿Lo culpas? ¿Hubieras hecho tú algo diferente si hubieras estado en su situación?

Harry a veces odiaba la manera en que Ginny siempre era la voz de la razón. No es que no lo hubiera pensado antes, durando la luna de miel, cuando Draco lo acompañó a las cenas de trabajo y jugó su papel de esposo perfecto sin intentar sacar ventaja en ningún momento de las personas que estaba conociendo, simplemente fue educado con ellos por la duración de la cena y ahí quedó. El rubio no parecía tener una agenda escondida, no se portaba como un mocoso malcriado y se había mantenido lejos de su camino, que era exactamente lo que Harry quería. El moreno suspiró mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Ginny delicadamente, su labio inferior ligeramente sobresaliendo en un puchero porque para todo lo maduro que Harry pretendía ser, admitir que estaba equivocado no era algo que le gustara hacer.

-¿Podemos mejor hablar del viaje?-le preguntó esperanzadamente-Estoy seguro que nuevos aires te hará bien. Molly podría acompañarnos-insistió él y Ginny rió entre dientes, aceptando la derrota por ahora. Ya encontraría ella otro momento para seguir presionando el tema, por ahora decidió que era mejor emocionarse por la idea de un viaje solo ellos dos.

* * *

Ron levantó la vista cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió y no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando vio a Hermione entrando; por supuesto, la morena tenía su rostro serio como era su costumbre últimamente y Ron se preguntaba en su interior dónde quedó la chica que le gustaba beber margaritas y tenía un pequeño enamoramiento en su profesor. De entre los tres, Hermione era la que más había cambiado, siempre había tenido el carácter un poco adusto, sus estudios eran muy importantes para ella pero también sabía cuando relajarse y simplemente disfrutar de la vida. Ron había estado enamorado de ella de más jóvenes, no le había dicho nada porque no quería arruinar su amistad pero ahora estaba feliz de no haber abierto nunca la boca. Era como si cuando terminaron el colegio, Hermione también había decidido acabar con su juventud y se volvió mucho más seria y severa en todo. La mayor parte del tiempo lo irritaba y solo el hecho de que han sido amigos por años evitaba que él abriera su boca. Parecía que estaba iba a ser una visita igual de divertida que las anteriores.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-le preguntó, dejando los papeles que sostenía sobre la mesa y juntando sus manos, luciendo como un hombre de negocios que iba a poner toda su atención en un proyecto. Hermione entrecerró sus ojos, sabía también que esta era la forma sarcástica que tenía Ron de dejarle saber que cualquier cosa que le dijera iba a volar por su cabeza.

-No estoy segura ¿puedes?-espetó ella mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a él, cruzando sus piernas al mismo tiempo que sus brazos-Ayer nuestros padres salieron a cenar juntos y otra vez empezaron las preguntas.

-¿Qué preguntas?-dijo Ron, jugando a qué no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba pero sintiendo su fastidio empezando a formarse.

-Sabes muy bien qué preguntas, Ron, no seas infantil-dijo ella de mal humor y soltó un suspiro molesto-He sido paciente, te he dado tu espacio y no te he presionado pero esto se está volviendo absurdo. Harry ya se casó cuando se supone que nosotros íbamos a hacerlo primero. Nuestros padres lo único que hacen es volverse menos y menos discretos con sus preguntas y esto se está volviendo vergonzoso-Hermione odiaba dar de que hablar a otras personas, siempre pendiente de mantener su reputación impecable. El matrimonio entre ella y Ron había sido concertando cuando ellos habían estado en su último año de secundaria y lo había aceptado fácilmente, se conocían, se apreciaban y podían hacer una gran pareja además de que ambas familias quedarían muy unidas. Ella había querido algo de tiempo, igual que Ron, para poder dedicarse a estudiar una carrera, poder seguir lo que ella quería y ahora ambos trabajan con Harry pero sentía que el tiempo para ambos ya había llegado. Y Ron simplemente le seguía poniendo largas.

-No sé que esperas que te diga-dijo Ron con frustración, sabía muy bien que había estado poniendo excusas cada vez que el tema del matrimonio salía, primero por que quería centrarse en los negocios, después por que no estaba muy seguro de querer casarse tan joven y finalmente había sido por que conoció a Draco. Las cosas simplemente eran diferentes ahora para él pero Hermione no parecía compartir estos pensamientos.

-Ronald-dijo ella con desaprobación, usando su nombre completo como si fuera una llamada de atención, lo que mayormente era cuando ella lo decía-Estoy cansada de esperar y de las preguntas. Pongamos una fecha ahora y empecemos los preparativos.

-¿No necesito proponerte matrimonio primero?-preguntó él, aunque su tono era irónico y algo amargo pero ella lo ignoró.

-Sabes que no necesitamos pedidas de mano cuando existen los contratos-Hermione empujó su cabello hacia atrás y lo miró con firmeza-Quiero una fecha, Ron.

El pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento para llevar los papeles que tenía en la mano hasta la puerta, abriéndola y dándoselos a su secretaria antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y girar hacia Hermione, sus labios presionados en una fina línea.

-No te puedo dar una fecha, Hermione-él dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a su escritorio y la muchacha lo miraba con enojo.

-Ron, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo ¡Mientras más lo demoremos, más preguntarán!-exclamó ella con irritación, no entiendo por qué el pelirrojo ponía tantos peros a algo que era muy simple.

-¡Demonios, Hermione! ¿Es que no lo puedes ver?-terminó espetando el pelirrojo cuando su paciencia se acabó-La razón por la que no quiero poner una maldita fecha es porque no quiero casarme contigo. ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¿Satisfecha?-Ron estaba respirando aceleradamente mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. 

Hermione estaba atónita, sus ojos castaños exageradamente abiertos mientras su cerebro luchaba por comprender lo que él había dicho. Era muy difícil agarrar a Hermione de sorpresa y dejarla sin palabras por lo que Ron se calmó y se reclinó pesadamente en su silla, pasando una mano por su rostro de forma cansada.

-Mione... tú y yo... no combinamos. Nos haríamos miserables el uno al otro, un matrimonio con constantes peleas y enfrentamientos ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Imagina a nuestros hijos, en el medio de todo, viviendo con padres que solo se soportan, no se aman-Ron intentaba que la castaña entendiera las razones por las que este matrimonio no funcionaría pero Hermione tenía la sensación de que era pura basura y había algo más. La castaña sintió algo amargo en su garganta y apretó sus labios en una tensa línea.

-¿Es esta la verdadera razón? ¿O es porque has puesto tus ojos en el esposo de Harry?-le preguntó ella directamente y el pelirrojó vaciló por unos segundos, sorprendido por la pregunta pero para Hermione fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba-Sabes muy bien que a Harry podrá importarle un pepino ese niño pero si se entera... no va a acabar bien. Se casó por mantener la empresa y tú lo pondrías en riesgo al involucrarte con él, siendo que eres socio mayoritario-La castaña se levantó de la silla y alisó su falda antes de volver a alzar su mirada-Piensa bien lo que haces, Ronald. Y piensa a quiénes puedes dañar en el camino.

Diciendo eso, la mujer se dio media vuelta y abandonó la oficina. Ron cerró sus ojos y suspiró, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza viniendo. Sabía que había herido el orgullo de la chica al rechazarla tan fuertemente pero ella también tenía razón, Harry lo mataría si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que significaba que iba a tener que ser muy cuidadoso de ahora en adelante. 

* * *

Draco observó su cuadro colgado en medio de una de las paredes centrales, el retrato era grande, pintando hermosamente, bastante real y hacía sobresalir tanto los ojos de Draco como el relicario que colgaba elegantemente de su cuello. Sin pensarlo, su mano se alzó para descansar sobre el dije, sus dedos ligeramente acariciándolo. Aún no había decidido que foto poner dentro pero estaba casi seguro que iba a poner a su padres y a Severus, quería tenerlos cerca y también quería sentir que este relicario era suyo y no solo una cosa más de los Potter, iba a estar colgado en su cuello desde ahora hasta que fuera pasado a alguien más, supuestamente sus hijos. El simple pensamiento de gestar los hijos de Harry hizo que el estómago se le revolviera pero con suerte, no tendrían que preocuparse de eso hasta mucho después y si lo hacían, también había inseminación artificial, no necesitaban... tocarse para logar lo que querían.

El rubio suspiró, en unos días más empezarían sus clases y entonces podría concentrarse en algo más que su deprimente vida. Había pensado en tomar negocios, como su padre hubiera querido pero había cambiado a último momento hacia Idiomas, Draco no quería simplemente formar una empresa y pasar el resto de su vida metido en una oficina; él quería viajar, conocer otros lugares, respirar otros aires y saber como comunicarse en el mismo idioma que las personas que conocería. Otra parte dentro de él también lo había hecho como una manera de poner distancia entre él y su realidad lo más que pudiera.

-Luce bien.

Draco se sobresaltó por la repentina voz detrás de él y se giró para ver a Harry entrando en el salón, manos cruzadas en su espalda mientras sus ojos examinaban el nuevo cuadro familiar. El rubio no estaba seguro de qué responder al comentario por lo que volvió a girar hacia el retrato. Harry movió sus ojos hacia él, examinando su perfil por unos momentos mientras que las palabras de Ginny regresaban a él. Si era honesto, no había mucho que él hubiera hecho diferente en su situación, tal vez se hubiera tirado un puñete a sí mismo por ser tan bastardo pero después de eso... él sabía muy bien como funcionaban los contratos familiares, lo había visto con su padrino cuando era pequeño, la tensión en la familia antes de que finalmente se casará con su Tía Angie. Siempre le había dado la impresión de que eso tampoco había sido lo que Sirius había querido pero sus opciones habían sido pocas. Draco no había tenido ninguna, sus amigos podían ayudar hasta cierto punto pero si era honesto, él tenía que hacerlo solo. Y había sido Narcisa la que había hecho el trato con Lily, un detalle que Ron había dejado caer casualmente.

Ron.

Harry no era tonto, sabía que su amigo estaba más que interesado en su esposo, podía verlo en sus ojos y también sabía que él nunca cruzaría esa línea por respeto a él... o al menos eso pensaba. Dado que Hermione estaba molesta con Ron por ponerse de lado de Draco desde el principio, Harry se había visto dividido entre ambos y como él había estado molesto también, se inclinaba más del lado de su amiga, por lo que Ron y él ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes y no estaba seguro que su amigo fuera a mantener sus manos para sí mismo. Pero ¿debería detenerlo? Harry tenía a Ginny, estaba en una relación con ella a pesar de haberse casado ¿No debería Draco tener lo mismo? Él suspiró, era mucho para pensar ahora mismo y volvió a mirar al rubio.

-Saldré de viaje por una semana-informó Harry mientras se movía para sentarse en uno de los sillones; Draco simplemente se apoyó contra una silla.

-¿Negocios?-preguntó suavemente y el moreno sacudió la cabeza.

-Iré con Ginny-En su camino a casa, Harry había decidido que iba a ser honesto y poner las cartas sobre la mesa, Draco sabía de Ginny y poner excusas cada vez que fuera a verla fastidiaba a Harry por lo que simplemente le dijo exactamente lo que iba a hacer. El rubio lo miró por unos momentos, no había rastro de molestia en su rostro mientras asentía.

-Okay-respondió simplemente, su mano levantándose de nuevo para jugar con el relicario en un gesto nervioso que se estaba volviendo costumbre-¿Necesitas que haga algo? ¿Pretender que fui contigo? ¿Quedarme en casa?-incluso cuando Draco odiaba su situación, todavía intentaba hacerlo fácil para lo más que pudiera, parecía que el moreno quería una tregua y él quería mantenerla, al menos para tener a Harry fuera de su camino lo más que pudiera.

-Eso sería bueno, solo en caso-asintió Harry, observándolo cuidadosamente. Todavía no estaba seguro si Draco estaba tras su dinero o no, estaba intentando mantener un ambiente tranquilo por ahora, eso no significaba que se descuidaría. Draco era inteligente, podía odiar su situación y aún así sacar provecho de ella. Harry suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello y desordenándolo-Mira.. tú y yo nunca quisimos esto ¿verdad? Entonces... lo mejor es mantenernos así, cada uno con su vida, manteniendo simplemente la careta de la familia perfecta. Yo he sido honesto desde el principio, amo a Ginny y no quería esto pero ya es muy tarde para retroceder, ya estamos casados. Igual como yo estaré con ella, tú puedes estar con quién desees, siempre y cuando sea discreto. 

Draco ladeó su cabeza mientras lo escuchaba, de alguna manera sentía su pecho pesado con cada palabra de Harry. Debería sentirse aliviado, es lo que necesitaba, libertad. Pero así no era como había querido llevar su matrimonio cuando pensó en ello, Harry no era quién hubiera deseado como esposo tampoco pero tantas mentiras, solo para mantener apariencias, lo hacían sentirse cansado. El rubio levantó su mirada hacia el moreno y asintió silenciosamente, dejándole saber que había entendido lo que él quería decir. Harry sonrió muy ligeramente y se levantó, caminando hasta la puerta y volteando solo un momento hacia él, sus ojos yendo al cuadro antes de volver hacia el rubio.

-De verdad luce bien-dijo suavemente antes de salir. 

El rubio caminó hasta estar frente al cuadro y lo odió, porque ahí se encontraba la mentira que era delante de todos, inmortalizado para futuras generaciones. Era el retrato de lo que le tocaría vivir y su corazón se sintió pesado una vez más.

* * *

Para la hora de la cena, Draco se sentía más deprimido de lo que había estado en la mañana, pensamientos y distintas emociones estaban arremolinándose en su pecho y no lo dejaban respirar tranquilo. Harry iba a estar para cenar hoy, lo cuál no era mucha sorpresa dado que al menos una vez a la semana intentaba estar en la cena, solo para su madre no lo estuviera fastidiando después. Faltaba todavía media hora para la cena y Draco se había refugiado en la biblioteca, necesitaba un poco de paz y relajo, una copa de vino descansaba en su mano flojamente mientras él miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, giró su cabeza y sonrió ligeramente cuando vio a Ron. El pelirrojo se había asegurado que no hubiera nadie cerca o en camino antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y acercarse a él, inclinándose para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-le preguntó al rubio mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y Draco suspiró, inclinando su frente en su pecho.

-Cansado-respondió honestamente pero sonrió-¿Y el tuyo?-Ron movió su cabeza de lado a lado en una respuesta no verbal antes de descansar su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Draco, disfrutando de unos momentos de paz con él. Escucharon voces afuera y el rubio sabía que Harry ya había llegado por lo que pronto mandarían a alguien a buscarlos para sentarse a cenar.

-¿Desayunamos mañana?-le preguntó Ron con una suave sonrisa, su mano acariciando ligeramente la espalda de Draco, pudiendo sentir lo estresado y cansado que estaba aunque no lo dijera y el rubio le sonrió de vuelta, asintiendo agradecidamente antes de inclinarse hacia arriba para besarlo una última vez antes de que se separaran. Ambos se sentaron en sillones separados, Draco bebiendo lentamente su vino mientras que conversaban de cosas no muy importantes, manteniendo las apariencias de que nada sucedía entre ellos. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el rubio se sorprendió de que no habían mandado a una sirvienta esta vez, en cambio Harry mismo había venido. El moreno entró casualmente en la biblioteca, sus ojos yendo rápidamente de uno al otro antes de que se centraran en Draco.

-La cena está lista-dijo y le ofreció su brazo en un gesto cortés que últimamente pasaba a menudo, el rubio no estaba seguro de por qué el moreno sentía la necesidad de mantener las apariencias con Ron, que era uno de los pocos que sabía la verdad pero no lo cuestionó. Draco se levantó junto a Ron y caminó hasta posar su mano en el brazo extendido de Harry, sus ojos yendo brevemente hacia Ron antes de que fuera guiado fuera del lugar y el pelirrojo los siguió, sus labios ligeramente fruncidos de insatisfacción.

Afuera, Hermione sacudía la cabeza para sí misma mientras respiraba profundamente. Ella había tenido razón, Ron no quería casarse con ella por Malfoy, peor que eso, ambos mantenían una relación, el rubio tan dispuesto como el pelirrojo según lo que acababa de ver por la ventana. La castaña apretó sus labios y se giró para marcharse, había perdido su apetito y necesitaba pensar seriamente qué hacer. Si abrir su boca y decirle a Harry... o planear algo diferente.


	8. El aniversario

_-Padre... ¿por qué mi nombre proviene de una estrella?_

_El pequeño Draco Malfoy de tan solo 7 años ya sabía expresarse correctamente, conocía de constelaciones y estrellas y planetas; siempre había sido muy inteligente, desarrollándose y destacándose de entre otros niños de la misma edad; sus modales impecables y su incesante curiosidad atraía el aprecio y reconocimiento de sus profesores y conocidos. Draco era simplemente el orgullo más grande en la vida de Lucius. El hombre se agachó hasta estar a la misma altura que su hijo, una ligera sonrisa curvando sus labios mientras una mano se movía para acariciar sus claros cabellos._

_-Tu nombre es parte de una tradición que corre en la familia de tu Madre, los Black-explicó Lucius, sabiendo que su hijo entendería incluso si usaba palabras difíciles para un niño pequeño-Tu nombre es fuerte, Dragón, con todo el poder y decisión que un Malfoy necesita para destacarse sobre todo el mundo. Estoy seguro que tú harás cosas grandiosas con tu vida y el mundo terminará sabiendo tu nombre, repitiéndolo en la historia-le dijo solemnemente._

_Draco se había sentido emocionado y había sonreído brillantemente, su pequeño pecho hinchado y determinado a siempre enorgullecer a su padre, a ser parte de la historia..._

* * *

-¿... Sr. Malfoy?

El rubio dio un respingo cuando una mano sacudió su brazo, suavemente para los demás, fuerte para Draco que había estado muy perdido en sus pensamientos. Se encontraba en otra de las cenas de negocios de Harry, el Sr. Clearwatter había estado contándole sobre algo relacionado con los estudios de astronomía que estaba haciendo su hija cuando la mente de Draco había volado lejos de ahí. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que habían estado diciendo su nombre hasta que Harry había sacudido su brazo. El rubio se aclaró la garganta y sonrió con disculpa.

-Lo siento, la Astronomía me fascina, hace que mi mente divague un poco-dijo a modo de disculpa y el hombre sonrió tranquilamente, diciéndole lo acostumbrado que estaba a eso porque sucedía lo mismo con su hija. Draco se aseguró de prestarle toda su atención al señor por el resto de la velada, podía sentir que Harry estaba irritado por su falta de atención a quién era un cliente muy importante pero no había podido evitarlo, sobre todo con lo que sucedería en unos días más.

El aniversario de muerte de su padre.

A veces Draco no podía creer que ya hubiera pasado un año desde que Lucius los había dejado, por momentos se sentía muy irreal, como si fuera a despertarse y estar de nuevo en Malfoy Manor, bajando las escaleras para encontrar a su padre en el salón, tomando su café y leyendo el Profeta. Había días en los que abría los ojos y cuando notaba que estaba en su nuevo cuarto en Potter Manor, que solo había soñado volver a ver a su padre, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y le costaba mucho tomar la decisión de levantarse para enfrentar el día. Sabía que su madre sentía lo mismo, cuando la encontraba desayunando lentamente, su mirada perdida. La enfermedad de su padre había progresado lentamente, empezó con solo estrés luego se enteraron que tenía una úlcera en el estómago y debía de tomarse las cosas con calma pero la vida que Lucius llevaba, los negocios, el manejo de dinero, no daba mucho lugar para relajo. Finalmente, se enteraron que la úlcera había progresado en cáncer y ya no había nada que hacer. Aunque sus padres ponían sus mejores caras para su hijo, Draco había podido leer la desesperación y dolor en ellos. Después de unos meses, Lucius murió y ellos quedaron solos.

Un apretón en su brazo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad -de nuevo- y pudo ver al Sr. Clearwatter sonriendo divertido mientras que la sonrisa de Harry, aunque era condescendiente, hizo que temblara ligeramente por el contraste con los ojos verdes que brillaban furiosos.

Esto era un asco.

Una vez llegaron a casa, Harry explotó, diciéndole lo cerca que estuvo de haber perdido al cliente por el constante desinterés que Draco mostraba, que tenía suerte que el Sr. Clearwatter se había mostrado calmado y divertido más que ofendido. También dijo un montón de cosas más pero el rubio otra vez había dejado de prestarle atención, el moreno ya estaba enojado, más no podía hacer que renegar ¿verdad? Al final, Draco se había cansado de escucharlo hablar y hablar por lo que simplemente había soltado un 'buenas noches' y se había ido, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y más enojado de lo que había estado antes. El rubio simplemente no estaba para soportar sus niñerías, no en esta semana, ni siquiera para salvar la tregua que tenían recientemente.

Subiendo a su cuarto con pasos apresurados, Draco se encerró dentro, soltando un suspiro cansado antes de moverse para cambiarse de ropa. En tres días más sería el aniversario de su padre. Narcisa había decidido no hacer nada, simplemente lo visitarían, le dejarían flores y pasarían un poco de tiempo con él. El rubio sabía que Severus vendría a visitar, incluso si tenía clases que dar, probablemente pediría permiso; Draco estaba muy seguro de cuán importante su padre había sido para él y cuánto seguía siéndolo, incluso muerto. 

* * *

-Harry no parecía muy contento hoy en la mañana.

Draco alzó la vista para observar a Ron a través de su espejo. Se había levantado tarde, era más cerca del mediodía que de la mañana, todavía estaba en pijamas, envuelto en su bata de seda plateada, su vista había estado perdida en la nada hasta que Ron lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Harry nunca está contento-respondió él con simpleza, tomando su peine y empezando a peinar su cabello lentamente. El pelirrojo ladeó su cabeza, sus ojos fijos en el rubio, notando que estaba extraño pero era de esperarse, el aniversario de Lucius Malfoy ya se acercaba y él sabía lo cercano que había sido a su padre. Ron sintió el pinchazo de culpa al saber cuál había sido exactamente su rol en la quiebra de la empresa Malfoy pero tragó y empujó esos pensamientos lo más lejos que pudo. Se acercó al rubio con pasos suaves y se sentó a su lado, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro mientras lo observaba en el espejo, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de él.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó suavemente. Draco no parecía encontrarse triste exactamente, más bien lucía sumido en sus pensamientos, ligeramente letárgico en sus movimientos, casi ausente. El rubio encontró sus ojos de nuevo, bajando sus manos para descansarlas sobre los brazos de Ron y sonrió levemente.

-No hoy...-respondió honestamente-Tampoco mañana. Tal vez después-Draco cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza suavemente contra la de Ron mientras el pelirrojo apretaba su abrazo un poco más, intentando silenciosamente mandarle todo el consuelo que pudiera.

* * *

Cuando necesitaba estar solo, Draco usualmente estaba en el cuarto de retratos. Incluso cuando odiaba que su pintura estuviera colgada ahí, mostrándole lo falsa que era su vida ahora, la verdad era que nadie venía por estos lugares y él podía pasar horas en silencio, disfrutando de una copa de vino y dejando sus pensamientos revolotear sin control. El aniversario de su padre era en tres días más, su madre había decidido quedarse en Malfoy Manor mientras tanto, como juntando fuerzas para la triste fecha y Draco hubiera amado seguirla pero sabía que habrían habladurías si dejaba la casa de su reciente esposo y después de lo distraído que estuvo en la cena de negocios hace unos días, estaba seguro que Harry no estaría muy feliz con eso. 

-Así que aquí estás.

Alzando la mirada, Draco observó a su esposo entrando en el cuarto. Harry lucía casual, tenía las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y los primeros botones de su camisa abierta. A veces al rubio todavía le sorprendía verlo vestido de forma casual y relajada, porque a pesar de que ya llevaban un mes en matrimonio, todavía era difícil de aceptar que eran esposos y vivían juntos. 

-Aquí estoy-respondió Draco con simpleza mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su copa. El moreno lo ojeó de arriba a abajo, había algo... diferente en el rubio pero no podía especificar el qué.

-Pasaba a avisarte que ya me voy-Draco ladeó la cabeza, confundido-¿A mi viaje con Ginny?

-Oh. ¿Eso era ahora?-Honestamente, el rubio había olvidado todo eso, especialmente con el aniversario acercándose. Por un momento, se empezó a preocupar sobre lo que pasaría cuando Harry no estuviera en la reunión por el aniversario de muerte de su padre, la gente hablaría, por supuesto, murmurarían a espaldas suyas lo poco que le importa a su esposo. Esa línea de pensamiento se esfumó bastante rápido mientras alivio lo invadía, sin Harry alrededor, no tendría que pretender ser el esposo perfecto o prestarle atención, le quitaría un peso de encima.

-Estaré fuera alrededor de dos semanas. Habrán algunas cenas a las que tendrás que asistir sin mí pero no son muy importantes-le dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Okay-dijo finalmente, su mirada moviéndose hacia su copa de vino-Ten un buen viaje.

Harry quería decir algo más, no estaba muy seguro de qué pero terminó decidiendo mantener la boca cerrada. Murmurando una leve despedida, el moreno salió del cuarto y Draco cerró lo ojos, su rostro escondido en su mano. Como deseaba poder dormir y despertarse una semana después, al menos todo esto habría acabado.

* * *

Asistir a una cena de negocios sin Harry era bastante aburrido, como Draco había empezado a notar. Primero que nada, necesitaba hacer conversación de manera obligada, su esposo no estaba para cubrirlo y mantener las buenas costumbres era muy importante. Segundo, los socios de Harry eran todos mayores, señores de alrededor 50 que parecían muy interesados en discutir cosas que habían pasado cuando tenían alrededor de 20 y cabello en su cabeza.

-Es una pena que Harry no haya podido unirsenos ¿no es un mal tiempo para un viaje?-le preguntó uno de ellos, el Sr... Thompson, si es que recordaba bien.

-Los negocios son negocios-respondió Draco educadamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La familia siempre debe venir primero, con el aniversario de tu padre tan cerca...-el hombre sacudió su cabeza con decepción y varios más parecían concordar con él-No me parece una buena actitud de parte de él. Es tu esposo, debería estar a tu lado.

-Tal vez-dijo el rubio con un leve movimiento de hombros, sonrisa ligeramente afilada ahora-Pero Harry y yo confiamos y nos conocemos bastante como para saber diferenciar los negocios de los asuntos familiares. Sobre todo, mi esposo sabe que yo entiendo su posición y que el hecho que no esté aquí no significa que no me esté apoyando.

Draco no estaba seguro de qué lo había llevado a defender a Harry de lo que los hombres decían, pero no era solo sobre él, era también que consideraban a Draco lo suficientemente débil como para tener que colgarse de su brazo, como si fuera su  _esposa_ más que su  _esposo_. 'Esa es la clase de cosas que le dirían a Ginny Weasley' pensó de repente pero también estaba seguro que si Ginny fuera la esposa de Harry, el moreno no se hubiera tenido que ir a ningún lado en primer lugar. El rubio se preguntó vagamente cuando fue que empezó a sentirse como un esposo trofeo en este arreglo.

-Eso es muy cierto-sonrió Mr Zabini, el padre de Blaise y el rubio sonrió antes de regresar hacia temas más ligeros.

* * *

El aniversario de su padre se parecía mucho a su funeral. Las personas habían llegado vestidas de negro, el ambiente era tenso, todos conversaban en susurros y le daban sus condolencias. Como si fuera el funeral. Draco casi podía ver el ataúd de su padre en el medio del salón igual que hace un año. 

El rubio se había sentado a lado de su madre, su postura rígida con Severus a su derecha, cubierto por si había personas que quisieran hablar con él, no necesitaba que nadie le recordara lo excelente que había sido su padre en su trabajo, como amigo, como padre de familia. Eso ya lo sabía, eso podía recordarlo perfectamente cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. Podía recordar los cuentos para dormir, las noches en las que acampaban en los jardines de la mansión y Lucius le mostraría constelaciones y le enseñaría el significado de la posición de las estrellas y los nombres que tenían. Podía recordar su sonrisa de orgullo cuando obtuvo el primer puesto en 5to grado o cuando lo consoló por su primer corazón roto. Dicen que los varones siempre son más unidos a sus madres, pero Draco siempre había preferido a Lucius. 

En el salón se encontraban todos sus conocidos, estaba seguro que muchos de ellos solo habían venido para quedar bien con los Potter, ahora los Malfoy estaban en posición de ventaja gracias a esa unión. Lily y James estaban cerca, hablando en voz baja con algunos conocidos y dando excusas por la ausencia de Harry. Pansy y Blaise también andaban revoloteando por aquí, en la periferia pero sin acercase, sabían que Draco necesitaba su espacio hoy. Ron había llegado con su hermano Percy y, para su disgusto, Hermione Granger, podía notar por las breves miradas de disculpas que le lanzaba el pelirrojo que él había intentado deshacerse de la castaña sin ningún resultado y era probablemente la razón por la que no se acercaba. Draco no podía decir que le importara mucho, incluso su odiosa presencia no podía desatar una reacción en él.

Había una nube en la mente del rubio, manteniéndolo vacío y letárgico, como si estuviera viendo todo a través de una ventana empañada, sabía que tenía que reaccionar pero simplemente se sentía muy cansado para hacerlo. La gente susurraba alrededor suyo y Draco estaba seguro que era por la ausencia de su esposo, incluso cuando él había dado por terminado el asunto en la cena, era obvio que la gente veía mal que Harry no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Levantándose repentinamente, Draco murmuró algo sobre tomar aire y dejó el salón antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo. La mansión Malfoy seguía igual que siempre, hermosa bajo el cuidado de su madre y con cada paso que daba, un recuerdo saltaba hacia él, memorias con su padre que hacían que su respiración se acelerara y sus manos temblaran. Sin ver hacia dónde iba, llegó hasta el jardín, en el lugar dónde solían acampar, incluso su telescopio seguía ahí, cubierto por si llovía. Su labio inferior tembló y apretó la quijada, intentando no derrumbarse.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y giró la cabeza, pensado que eran sus amigos o su madre, incluso Severus y por último Ron. Pero no. De todas las personas, quién estaba era nada más y nada menos que su esposo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó en shock.

-No creíste que de verdad me olvidaría del aniversario de tu padre ¿verdad?-le dijo el pelinegro, una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras bajaba la mano y la ponía en su bolsillo.

-¿Y Ginevra? Creí que estarían más tiempo de vacaciones-dijo el rubio, frunciendo el ceño porque no tenía sentido, Harry había dicho que demoraría, ¿acaso Ginny se había puesto mal de salud? Harry lo observó por unos momentos, había llegado hasta sus oídos la manera en la que Draco lo había defendido en una de las cenas que había atendido solo, honestamente no lo había estado esperando y se sintió ligeramente culpable por dejarlo solo en eso, lo cual solo empeoró cuando recordó el aniversario de Lucius Malfoy. Así que después de hablarlo con Ginny, decidió regresar a casa por este día y luego volvería a alcanzarla, al menos la pelirroja estaba con Molly y no estaría sola. 

-Solo he regresado por hoy-dijo el moreno finalmente. Draco sacudió lentamente su cabeza antes de girar y volver a darle la espalda.

-No hacía falta que vinieras. Las flores que mandaste fueron más que suficientes-le dijo, soltando un suspiro cansado.

-La verdad es... No importa lo mal que nos llevemos, este día no es fácil para tí. No quería hacerlo más difícil dejándote aquí solo con todos esas hienas y sus rumores-Harry estaba siendo honesto, el rubio podía verlo cuando volteó a mirarlo de nuevo y por alguna razón lo conmovió. Por primera vez sintió que no estaba en una constante guerra y que no sería apuñalado en la espalda, se sintió acompañado.

-... Gracias-susurró, tragando saliva y negándose a dejar fluir las lágrimas que se formaron en la esquina de sus ojos. Era inútil, sin embargo y pudo sentir como se derramaban sobre sus mejillas, sus labios apretados para no soltar ningún sonido, solo su respiración volviéndose pesada. Casi saltó cuando Harry tomó su mano, sus ojos buscando respuesta en los ojos verdes pero solo pudo encontrar entendimiento y apoyo. Harry Potter estaba de su lado en esto, vaya sorpresa. Cerrando sus ojos, Draco mordió su labio inferior para no hacer ruido y apoyó su frente en el hombro del moreno. No importaba si lucía patético, por solo esta vez se permitiría ser débil. 

Había que darle crédito al moreno, no hubo ningún momento en el que Harry se apartara y cuando Draco levantó la cabeza, la ofreció su pañuelo para que pudiera secarse las lágrimas sin ninguna palabra. Una vez se hubo calmado, ambos caminaron de regreso a la casa, ninguna palabra pasando entre ellos y tampoco se detuvieron con ninguno de los que intentaban hablar con Harry, el moreno solo asintió en saludo y caminó detrás de Draco. La pareja se sentó a un lado, separados de sus padres y de amigos por igual, cerca a una foto de Lucius que Draco observaba con tristeza. Seguían habiendo murmullos y el rubio sintió que no iba a poder soportarlo más, siempre siendo juzgado, observado, criticado de una forma u otra, era estresante y su resistencia estaba al mínimo. La mano de Harry de nuevo tomó la suya, sorprendiéndolo una vez más pero solo sonrió ligeramente, entrelazando sus dedos.

Hoy, eran amigos, aliados. Su guerra bien podía esperar hasta mañana.

 

 


	9. Cara a cara

-Es interesante, ¿no lo crees?

Ron apretó los labios y giró a observar a Hermione, quién no sonreía pero sus ojos brillaban con malicia. La castaña curvó los labios muy ligeramente mientras dirigía su mirada a la escena que era el centro de atención de todas las personas en el lugar. No era exactamente un secreto los motivos de la unión Potter-Malfoy, matrimonios concertados cuando una familia está en riesgo de quiebra son muy conocidos pero no esperaban que de hecho la pareja se llevara bien, no con fría educación como otros. 

-¿Qué es interesante?-preguntó, picando el anzuelo y la muchacha volteó a mirarlo.

-El que Harry esté aquí. El que haya regresado de su viaje de negocios solo para estar en este momento con su esposo.

-No le veo lo interesante, es lo que todo esposo haría-replicó el pelirrojo en tono corto.

-No, no es cierto. Cualquier esposo o no se hubiera ido para nada o hubiera seguido los negocios tan importantes que lo llevaron a irse. Pero cuando un esposo regresa exclusivamente para estar aquí y luego volver a lo que hacía... Ahora, eso  _sí_ significa algo.

-¿Cómo qué?-intentó no sonar tan brusco pero no podía evitarlo exactamente, Hermione estaba presionando mucho su paciencia con sus palabras. La castaña lo miró por un largo rato, una sonrisa bailando en los bordes de sus labios antes de suspirar con fingido cansancio.

-Interés, Ron... Significa interés-le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza como si él fuera un niño particularmente lento y lo dejó para irse a conversar con otras personas, sintiéndose complacida por dentro.

Ron contuvo el impulso de apretar sus manos en puños, sabía que mandaría la idea equivocada a los invitados y simplemente respiró profundamente, obligando a su cuerpo a relajarse. Hermione estaba equivocada, esto no significaba nada, Harry era un hombre de negocios, sí, pero también sabía que una parte de mantener una buena relación en los negocios era las reuniones sociales y no despreciar momentos que después podrían importar. Faltar al aniversario de la muerte del padre su esposo no se vería bien para nadie, especialmente para él, Draco aún no se había dado cuenta del poder que tenía sobre el moreno, como la gente estaba más de su lado porque él era más joven y su padre había muerto. Harry  no era idiota, él sí lo sabía y solo por eso había regresado. Estaba muy seguro.

Mientras volvía a observarlos, notó como Draco parecía escogerse un poco con la mirada de todos sobre él y a Harry acercándose más, su mano tomando la del rubio y luego Draco luciendo sorprendido pero  _correspondiendo_ , tomando su mano de regreso. La escena hacía que algo se apretara en su pecho, una sensación de enojo y posesión, una vago reflejo de celos que rápidamente empujó fuera de su mente. Este no era el momento ni el lugar, pero él y Harry definitivamente tendrían palabras luego.

* * *

-No me gusta esto.

-¿En serio?

Pansy le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Blaise que solo sonrió inocentemente. La morena había estado murmurando y fulminando a Potter con la mirada básicamente desde el momento que el hombre había llegado, no había saludado y simplemente había ido derecho por donde su esposo había salido. Un gran espectáculo, si le preguntaban a él. Narcissa lucía preocupada mientras que Lily Potter parecía dividida entre la diversión y el triunfo. Mente manipuladora esa, ya podía ver.

-Es serio, Blaise. No sé que es lo que está tramando Potter pero estoy muy segura que no es bueno. Y apuesto que Sunny ni lo ha notado, está demasiado triste hoy.

-Pansy, por todos los cielos-suspiró su amigo, conteniéndose de rodar los ojos hacia el techo-No todo tiene que tener un motivo oculto. Digo, Potter parece estar siendo decente ahora mismo y ha salvado a Draco de ser la comidilla de todos. Yo cuento esto como un punto a favor.

-¿A favor de qué, exactamente?-replicó la muchacha, jugando con la puntas de su cabello-Potter está manipulando esta situación para él mismo, ahora la gente cree que es un esposo devoto, un santo que incluso cuando tiene negocios como otros, regresa por su familia. Es un asco. Una mentira.

-Una mentira que está ayudando mucho a nuestro amigo-apuntó el moreno antes de sacudir la cabeza-Solo deja que pase. Sunny va a poder tener paz incluso si eso significa tener a Potter a su lado para conseguirlo.

-¿Y si esta es otra estrategia de Potter? ¿Hacerlo caer en sus redes, fingir que estar enamorada y después romper su corazón, forzándolo al divorcio?-espetó Pansy, mordiendo su labio inferior y Blaise casi estuvo tentado a reírse.

-Potter no tiene tanta imaginación. Y Sunny no lo creería, no después de ver cuan ido está por Ginevra-el moreno cogió dos copas de champagne y le pasó una-Ahora bebe y relájate, ¿si?

Pansy tomó la copa, bebiendo su contenido casi de un trago y aunque accedió a dejar el tema, no significa que dejaría de preocuparse. Bueno, al menos fue una batalla ganada, pensó Blaise mientras bebía de su propia copa.

* * *

Harry se había tomado un momento para salir al patio y tomar un poco de aire. Draco se había ido a la biblioteca a tener una conversación privada con su padrino y él no se sentía con animos de hablar con la gente alrededor así que se había escapado a la primera oportunidad que había tenido y había decidido pasear por los jardines. Ciertamente, la propiedad Malfoy era un lugar hermoso, con jardines inmensos y un pequeño bosque que lucía saludable y lleno de luz, incluso tenían un lago cerca, era simplemente encantador.

-Admirando el paisaje ¿asumo?-el moreno dejó de caminar y giró hacia su amigo, esperando hasta que Ron lo alcanzó antes de continuar su andar.

-Es muy bonito aquí. Tal vez debería mudarme, es un lugar tranquilo y lejos de mi madre-bromeó Harry pero Ron no pareció compartir su broma, en vez de eso tenía los labios apretados y la mirada seria-Okay, solo suéltalo-el moreno conocía a su amigo, sabía que seguiría de este humor hasta que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Qué se supone que era lo que estabas haciendo adentro?-preguntó el pelirrojo de repente, deteniendo su andar. Harry alzó una ceja y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, actitud paciente incluso cuando sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente.

-¿Te refieres a mí haciéndole compañía a mi esposo en su momento de tristeza? Porque eso es lo que era.

-Por favor-bufó Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa sin ganas-No necesitas fingir ser el esposo perfecto conmigo, Harry, los dos sabemos muy bien que no lo eres. Callar a la gente con tu presencia está bien pero ¿sentarte cerca, coger su mano...? ¿Qué pretendes exactamente?

-Draco necesitaba apoyo emocional a través de contacto físico y se lo di-replicó simplemente el moreno. 

-Fue más que eso. Consideraste que tal vez Draco lo vea como algo más que solo apoyo ¿o solo pensaste en ti mismo?-espetó el pelirrojo, ojos fijos en Harry.

-¿Y esto te importa por qué...?-el moreno ladeó la cabeza, actitud absolutamente tranquila pero sabía que eso solo haría que el temperamento de su amigo empeorara-Lo que haga o no haga con mi esposo no tiene nada que ver contigo, Ron, no sé por qué el repentino interés de si lo tomo de la mano o no.

Ron apretó los puños, conteniéndose de decir algo demasiado revelador que no solo lo pondría a él, pero sobre todo a Draco en una posición difícil y se forzó a relajar sus manos, mirándolo mal.

-No es sobre ti o sobre Draco. Es sobre Ginny. Tu aquí, tomándole la mano a alguien cuando juras que estás enamorado de ella. Un poco hipócrita, ¿no lo crees?-Ron sintió algo de satisfacción cuando la postura de Harry se tensó y de repente sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-No te atrevas a decir eso. Lo de adentro solo fue un acto, una estrategia para engañar al público. No hay razón para ponerse tan altivo solo por un mocoso-murmuró Harry con un vago gesto de disgusto.

-Bueno, es genial saber que es así como lo ves.

Ambos hombres giraron hacia la voz que los interrumpió y Ron casi hizo un gesto de dolor cuando vio a Draco a poco metros de ellos, rostro cuidadosamente confinado a una máscara fría mientras los observaba a ambos. Se preguntó cuánto había escuchado pero se dio cuenta que no era necesario, al menos sabía lo que Harry pensaba de todo esto. Mientras no estuviera siendo engañado sobre las intenciones de Harry, Ron tenía todo lo que quería. Harry tragó saliva y se sintió ligeramente avergonzado de sí mismo, sí veía a Draco solo como un mocoso pero no era algo que había querido decir cuando el rubio estaba con el humor por los suelos. Era como patear a un cachorro bajo la lluvia, incluso si no lucía como uno. 

-Draco...-Harry sentía que debía disculparse al menos pero fue cortado cuando el rubio alzó una mano.

-Por favor, ahórrate las falsas disculpas. La cena está a punto de empezar, les sugiero que entren-dijo simplemente y se giró, haciendo su camino de regreso hacia la casa, dejando a ambos hombres en silencio.

La cena misma empezó tensa, Ron había tenido que sentarse a lado de Hermione, quien trataba por todos los medios de ocultar su sonrisa, sabía que habían peleado, el pelirrojo nunca había sido muy bueno ocultando sus celos cuando alguien tocaba lo que él consideraba suyo. Harry se había ubicado a la derecha de su esposo, mirándolo de manera preocupada de rato en rato, inseguro de cómo iniciar la conversación o la disculpa, no era una situación a la que estuviera acostumbrado, tener que pedirle perdón a nadie y le incomodaba. 

Cuando la cena acabó y la gente se dispersó de regreso al salón para compartir unas copas más antes de que se marcharan, Draco se había disculpado y había decidido estar un momento en la biblioteca, necesitando un momento para sí mismo, fuera de las miradas dónde pudiera relajarse. Por supuesto, esto no duró porque Harry lo siguió y cuando abrió la puerta, Draco solo alzó la mirada y bufó, una sonrisa seca en su rostro.

-Potter, en serio, no estoy cómo para escucharte.

-Mira. Solo quiero decirte que lamento que tuvieras que escuchar eso ¿bien? Ya sé que no nos caemos bien ni nada pero tampoco intentaba hacerte sentir mal en este día-dijo el moreno, pasando una mano por su cabello y sintiéndose por demás incómodo con todo el tema. Draco alzó las cejas y rió sin gracia, levantándose del sillón dónde había estado acomodado.

-No tienes ni siquiera idea de lo que has hecho mal ¿verdad?-el rubio sacudió la cabeza, cruzando sus brazos-No me importa actuar frente a la gente, este matrimonio es toda una pantomima en su beneficio después de todo. Lo que me enoja es que me quieras vender ese teatro a  _mí_. Me hiciste pensar por un segundo que había algún rastro de humanidad en ti y que de verdad entendías que estaba sufriendo, que esto no era fácil. No sabía que simplemente estabas explotando mi malestar para congraciar con todos afuera. Supongo que escuchaste los rumores de la cena ¿no?-Harry desvió la mirada y Draco se sintió incluso más enojado, caminando hacia él-¡Te defendí! Controlé la situación, no tenías que usar esto para hacerte pasar por esposo devoto, pudiste usar cualquier otra cosa. Otra cena, otra fiesta, otra maldita beneficencia. ¡Pero no mi padre, Potter!

-¡Está exagerando!-replicó Harry, rehusándose a sentirse mal-Esto es lo que esperan de mi. Soy un hombre de negocios y no confío en tí, tú dices que lo arreglaste pero prefiero hacer las cosas yo solo. Sin ofender-la manera en la que espetó la última parte parecía decir todo lo contrario y Draco sintió ganas de golpearlo.

-Eres un bastardo sin corazón. ¿Quieres hacerlo todo solo? ¡Bien! Anda a tus cenas solo y a todas tus fiestas. Vamos a ver que es lo que dice la gente cuando tu esposo, menor y claramente frágil como han visto ahora no esté a tu lado como el esposo comprensivo y ayudante que tanto dijo que era. ¿Qué crees que dirán, Potter? "¿Oh, pobre Harry que no tiene nadie que lo acompañe?" No. Lo que dirán es que tú de alguna forma me has dañado, que no supiste dar la altura-el rubio ya no se contenía, ni siquiera sabía si todo lo que decía era verdad, solo quería dañarlo, hacerlo sentir igual de mal como lo había hecho sentir a él. El rubio había avanzado hasta esta frente a Harry, expresión fiera mientras el moreno mantenía su posición firme, puños fuertemente apretados a su lado.

Por lo cuál era probablemente un muy mal momento para darse cuenta que su esposo era verdaderamente hermoso. Por alguna razón difícil de entender su cerebro había decidido que ese era el momento justo para fijarse en el detalle de lo delicado de su rostro, lo suave de sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos. Era perturbador y Harry inmediatamente lo empujó hasta el fondo de su mente mientras lo miraba con enojo.

-¡Ah, por fin el niño revela lo que intenta hacer, entonces!-exclamó Harry con una sonrisa fría, fija en él-Lo que quieres es destruirme y... ¿para qué? Después de todo, si lo que quieres es mi dinero, no te convendría ayudar a perderlo ¿verdad?

-Eres un...-Draco levantó la mano, con toda la intención de abofetearlo pero el moreno fue lo suficientemente rápido para detenerla antes de que lo golpeara, sonriendo con altivez.

-¿No es esto un poco dramático?-le preguntó con sorna solo para que la sonrisa se le borrará de la cara cuando Draco alzara su otra mano y usara esa para estamparle la cachetada en el rostro.

-Siempre fíjate en la otra mano, idiota-le dijo el rubio, sintiendo satisfacción por haber podido golpear al moreno. Harry lo miró con ira, ahora sosteniéndolo de ambos brazos, no dejando mucho espacio entre ellos.

-Disfruta de este momento porque es el único que tendrás. Y agradece que eres menor y no puedo devolverte el golpe-gruñó el moreno a lo que Draco solo alzó la cara desafiantemente.

-Atrévete. Muéstrame el monstruo que sé que se oculta dentro de ti-lo retó el rubio.

Harry sentía la sangre hervir, su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, casi prometiendo violencia porque este rubio simplemente lo hacía enojar, lo retaba y ponía peros a todo, le ponía trabas y lo insultaba y desafiaba como si él fuera otro chiquillo más de su edad. Como si estuviera bajo su nivel. Por un momento pensó que de verdad iba a dañarlo, las ganas eran muchas, de callarlo, de hacerlo tragarse sus palabras. Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, lo besó.

Draco, obviamente, no se lo había estado esperando porque se quedó hecho piedra justo dónde estaba, demasiado sorprendido. Cuando sintió la lengua de Harry sobre su labio inferior, abrió la boca estúpidamente para gritar pero no tuvo ni una oportunidad porque Harry ya había invadido su boca y estaba tomando todo sin siquiera preguntar. El cerebro del rubio se había desconectado por varios segundos a lo absurdo de la situación, incapaz de reaccionar de forma rápida. Primero actuó su cuerpo y antes de que lo supiera ya lo estaba besando de regreso con la misma agresión y enojo y pelea, esta era otra extensión de su discusión, dejó que Harry lo acercara más y usó sus propios brazos para mantener esa cercanía. Pero eso solo duró unos segundos porque finalmente su cerebro regresó de ese paseo que se había ido a dar al mundo de la locura y sus dientes se clavaron con fuerza sobre el labio inferior del moreno, haciéndolo apartarse inmediatamente con un quejido, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Draco solo lo observó de regreso, boca roja y respiración agitada, ojos ensanchados porque parte de él aún no se creía que eso de verdad había sucedido. Harry no estaba mucho mejor, recién estaba asimilando lo que había sucedido, lo que él mismo había hecho, su labio tenía un pequeño punto dónde sangraba muy ligeramente, ahí dónde Draco lo había mordido y su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo usual, haciendo a Draco comprender con horror que habían sido sus propias manos las que lo habían hecho.

-No... vuelvas nunca.. a hacer eso...-jadeó Draco antes de emprender la huída, saliendo casi corriendo de la biblioteca. Dejando a un Harry en shock adentro, pasándose las manos por su cabello y preguntándose que carajos es lo que acababa de hacer.


	10. Promesas y Mentiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo tú, la estrella de mi... ups, parece que Miguel Bosé se metió en mi por un segundo :D

Draco no podía estar más agradecido de que Harry se marchara inmediatamente después de terminada la reunión, ni siquiera lo vio pero dejó sus disculpas con Lily que les aseguró a todos que su hijo estaba muy ocupado con los negocios y aunque había querido estar aquí con su esposo en este día, todavía tenía asuntos que atender. En resumen, puras mentiras. De alguna manera logró evitar a Ron, clamando un dolor de cabeza que de verdad sentía y se refugió en su antiguo cuarto, buscando un momento de paz. 

¿Por qué demonios Potter lo había besado? El bastardo había estado molesto, furioso, Draco había pensado por un segundo que de verdad lo golpeara y casi, casi lo deseó solo para poder demostrarle al mundo lo malvado que es en verdad y arruinarle la vida. Pero no, por supuesto que no hizo nada tan simple como un golpe. En vez de eso lo besó e hizo a Draco salir corriendo como un colegial aterrado. Maldito. Y encima no tenía nada con que acusar al malnacido, no podía ir y decir " _Mi esposo es un bastardo, acaba de besarme sin pedir permiso y yo, muy contrariado, le correspondí"_ era totalmente estúpido y estaba enojado consigo, con su boca, con sus manos, con su cuerpo y con el maldito de Potter. 

-¿Draco?-el rubio alzó la mirada mientras Severus entraba en el cuarto, parte de él deseaba pedir espacio y privacidad pero también eran muy pocas las veces que podía ver a su padrino, no quería desperdiciar tiempo sin su compañía.

-¿Todos se fueron?-preguntó el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama, el mayor asintió, sentándose en una silla cercana.

-Una vez Potter se marchó y tú diste tus excusas, decidieron que era un buen momento para marcharse. Lily está por ahí todavía, creo.

-Lo siento, debe ser raro para ti estar con ella aquí-Draco sabía todo sobre el amor que había tenido su padrino hacia su ahora suegra desde que fue un año hasta sus años adolescentes, tal vez un poco más después; Lucius le había contado de ello hace dos años, si es que recordaba bien, cuando había preguntado porque Severus nunca parecía haber tenido una relación con nadie que fuera más allá de lo amical. 

-No tan difícil, en estos tiempos-admitió Severus, alzando una ceja en su dirección-Lucius nunca fue bueno guardando secretos.

-No conmigo, no-dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa luego suspiró-Lo extraño. Estos días fueron... difíciles, por decir algo.

-Es natural-respondió Severus, voz raramente suave aunque su expresión se mantuvo igual de estoica-Pero debe consolarte el saber que tu padre te amaba y que solo quería lo mejor para ti. Debo admitir, con mucha renuencia que tal vez Narcissa tenía razón. Parece que tu matrimonio está yendo bien-El hombre estudió a su ahijado intensamente, viendo el pequeño tono rosado en su rostro y la mirada desviada, su mente perdida en algo.

-Sí, bueno, Harry a veces puede ser pesado pero es un buen esposo-mintió el rubio, el bastardo era basura para él pero no quería que su padrino se preocupara más de la cuenta. El mohín en los labios del rubio le dijo a Severus que no sacaría nada más de él, siempre había sido muy cabezota y le gustaba guardarse sus problemas, en eso se parecía mucho a su padre.

-Mientras seas feliz, todo está bien-suspiró Severus finalmente y se levantó-¿Salimos?

Draco asintió, feliz de que haya dejado las preguntas por ahora y lo siguió para que pudieran todos irse a casa, había sido un día muy largo y no podía estar más contento de poder ponerle un fin.

* * *

-Mi hermano está molesto.

Harry giró y sonrió a la imagen de Ginny caminando por la sala de la casa de campo en su bata de noche, Molly probablemente seguía durmiendo lo cuál le daba unos preciosos minutos de privacidad que ellos tanto querían. Esperó hasta que la pelirroja llegó hasta él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su delgada figura, dejando un suave beso en su cabeza mientras ella escondía su rostro en su cuello.

-Ron está molesto y tú de nuevo estás despierto antes que salga el sol ¿Pasó algo malo?

El moreno no quería hablar de eso, no realmente y especialmente no con ella. Desde la reunión de aniversario, ya casi una semana atrás, Harry no podía dormir tranquilo, más que nada porque no podía dejar de preguntarse una y otra vez que demonios le había pasado para poder besar al rubio. No había conexión lógica, él había estado molesto, el niño encima lo había golpeado y su respuesta fue... besarlo. Su mente era un caos y no quería que Ginny se preocupara por lo que había intentado actuar de los más normal. De hecho, estaba sorprendido que Ron no haya dicho nada al respecto cuando la llamaba -creyendo que su hermana estaba visitando un doctor fuera de la ciudad, más que de vacaciones con Harry- pero también sabía que no importa cuán molesto pueda estar el pelirrojo, no querría causarle un disgusto a su hermana.

-Cosas de trabajo, Gin. Ya sabes que las peleas entre nosotros no duran-aseguró Harry, sin sentirse culpable por mentir porque solo intentaba cuidar de ella.

-¿Seguro? No había escuchado a Ron tan molesto antes.

Lo cuál solo significaba que el mocoso probablemente estaba ignorándolo o algo parecido. No sabía si tener esa información ayudaba o no. El rubio había estado furioso, más que enojado y si se hubiera salido con la suya, hubieran habido más bofetadas pero también era un niño, había estado igual de sorprendido que el moreno por lo que debía de haber evitado contacto con cualquiera mientras siguiera la confusión. Era tan predecible. Apenas dejaba de ser un adolescente, honestamente. Draco tenía 18, a veces a Harry le sorprendía lo joven que podía llegar a ser su esposo. También empezaba a encontrar más y más sospechoso el comportamiento de su amigo, lucía demasiado... posesivo de Draco, como si tuviera algún derecho y Harry estaba comenzando a preguntarse si no había algo más entre ellos dos. Si su amigo realmente se había atrevido a dar ese paso. 

-Harry-saliendo de sus pensamientos, el moreno notó por su tono de voz que no era la primera vez que Ginny lo había llamado y forzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

-Solo son negocios, Gin, ya sabes como es. Te apuesto lo que quieras que cuando regrese, Ron y yo volveremos a ser los de siempre-le dio otro beso en la cabeza, su mano moviéndose de arriba a bajo de forma calmante-Ahora ¿Por qué no te alistas? Mañana no estaremos yendo y deberíamos de disfrutar de la isla todo lo que podamos. Vamos a desayunar ¿si?

La pelirroja lo observó por unos segundos, sus ojos castaños intentando encontrar algún rastro de algo pero no vio nada así que solo asintió, sonriendo suavemente mientras se inclinaba hacia arriba para besar su mejilla, moviéndose fuera de sus brazos para ir a su cuarto a cambiarse. Ya interrogaría a Ron cuando llegara a casa. 

* * *

El rubio debió de esperarlo, honestamente, Ron no iba a tolerar que se escapara sin razón alguna por mucho tiempo. No es que Draco haya querido huirle, en serio, es solo que el pelirrojo tenía ese horrible hábito de poder leer las mentiras en su cara y francamente no quería tener que enfrentarlo al respecto. En su interior, Draco sabía que no tenía que darle explicaciones de ningún tipo, estaba implícito que lo que sea que tuviera que ver con su matrimonio, no iba a ser discutido con él, eso era entre Harry y él pero las aguas eran oscuras en este aspecto. Tenía que ver con su matrimonio, sí, pero también había habido contacto físico, lo cuál nunca fue contemplado y lo hacía sentir culpable, como si lo hubiera engañado aunque el beso había sido forzado en él. 

"Sí, claro, Draco, sigue repitiéndolo. Tal vez te lo acabes creyendo" pensó el rubio mientras detenía su carro a lado del de Ron, en el parking del sótano de la universidad.

Una novedad -de las buenas- era que sus clases habían empezado mientras Harry estaba fuera y le habían permitido distraerse de todo el enredo en su mente. Ron sabía esto, por supuesto, porque aparentemente se había vuelto confidente de Pansy quién al no saber nada de lo que pasó, muy fácil le pasó la información. A veces no podía evitar maldecir lo cotilla que era su amiga. Suspirando, apagó el carro y se bajó, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo mientras observaba a Ron.

-Así que si vives. Empezaba a dudarlo, con eso de que no contestas mis llamadas-las palabras del pelirrojo sonaban tranquilas y Draco lo admiraba, él hubiera estado haciendo todo un berrinche si él le hubiera hecho lo mismo, el rubio todavía tenías sus ratos de niño después de todo. 

-Sí, lo sé...-suspiró, sintiéndose un poco cohibido. Por primera vez, sintió la diferencia de edad entre ellos; mientras que el pelirrojo era capaz de mantener el control de sus emociones, Draco estaba desesperado para aparentar calma.-Las cosas han sido un poco... difíciles después del aniversario. Creo que solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar-lo cuál era totalmente verdad pero no tenía nada que ver con su padre. Todo era culpa del maldito Potter, le daba ganas de haberle tirado una bofetada más fuerte ese día, por idiota. 

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Genial, ahora Ron estaba preocupado. El pelirrojo descansó sus manos en su cintura y Draco se encontró inclinándose hacia adelante, cerrando la distancia entre ellos y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras Ron terminó de enlazar sus brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo contra su pecho suavemente.

-Estoy bien. Ahora sí-murmuró contra su hombro. Tenía que dejarse de tonterías, pensar y repensar en lo que Potter había hecho no lo iba a ayudar en nada. Había sido una cosa del momento para ambos, sus cerebros haciendo cortocircuito o una manera más de pelear, quién sabe. El punto que ya no iba a romperse la cabeza con eso, estaba harto de Potter. Ya tenía lo suficiente con vivir con él, no tenía que tenerlo en su mente todo el tiempo tampoco.

-Bien-Draco adoraba que Ron no lo cuestionaba, si Draco decía que estaba bien, entonces lo tomaba, incluso cuando fuera obvio que no lo estaba. No presionaba, él esperaba y contaba con que el rubio fuera sincero que él cuando estuviera listo.

-Te juro que no había necesidad de venir a chequearme, ya iba a empezar a contestar llamadas-dijo Draco juguetonamente, queriendo que ambos dejaran de lado todo lo de su padre y el aniversario atrás, era mucho mejor que seguir pensando en ello.

-No sé... prefiero esto de chequear tu pulso por mí mismo-respondió Ron con una sonrisa torcida, su mano deslizándose por el brazo de Draco hasta llegar a su muñeca, dedos rozando por donde está su pulso mientras el pelirrojo se inclinaba cerca, labios haciendo un camino de su mejilla, por su quijada hacia el hueco de cuello para también sentir su pulso de esa manera. El rubio no pudo evitar reaccionar, honestamente, su cabeza moviéndose hacia atrás casi sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Y cuál es el veredicto, doctor?-Draco podía sentir su respiración volviéndose pesada, su cuerpo apretándose contra el de Ron.

-Uhm... sí, yo diría que sí estás vivo-el pelirrojo soltó su muñeca en favor de envolver ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio, labios volviendo a hacer su camino hacia arriba hasta que llegó a su boca y pudo besarlo profundamente. Ron solía ser más cariñoso, solía adorar la manera en la que Draco solo se rendía ante él sin pelea pero esta vez fue un poco más rudo, él demandaba respuesta y la iba a obtener. El rubio gimió contra sus labios mientras peleaba contra su boca, los besos volviéndose ligeramente frenéticos hasta que Ron se separó abruptamente y el chico soltó un quejido porque no quería detenerse.-Estamos en un parking... creo que no es un lugar estupendo para hacer esto-se atrevió a reírse el hombre, divertido por la obvia protesta del rubio aún cuando seguía mirándolo con deseo.

-Eres un provocador-refunfuñó Draco, respirando profundamente para sacar la excitación que Ron le había provocado.

-Termina tus clases y tal vez yo termine lo que empecé-dijo el pelirrojo jugetonamente, haciendo al rubio girar los ojos aunque una pequeña sonrisa ya se mostraba en su rostro. 

Estuvieron un rato más juntos, disfrutando de esos raros momentos en los que podían actuar cariñosos sin temor a ser reconocidos, la universidad estaba lo suficiente lejos y fuera del círculo regular de ambos que no corrían mucho riesgo, especialmente en el relativamente vacío parking. Para cuando Ron se fue, Draco estaba más relajado de lo que había estado en toda la semana, una ligera en sus labios mientras se dirigía a la cafetería para coger algo rápido de comer antes de su siguiente clase. Su celular sonó cuando se estaba sentado y frunció un poco el ceño mientras lo sacaba. Parpadeó cuando vio que era el número de Harry y se preguntó que es lo que querría.

-Dime-respondió secamente, el celular contra su oído.

-Que manera tan cortés de contestar-dijo Harry con sorna y el rubio rodó los ojos.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Sí, querido esposo mío, qué es lo que deseas?-dijo entonces con voz falsamente dulce que derrochaba sarcasmo.

-Muy gracioso-respondió Harry con un arrastrar de palabras-Ya llegué de mi viaje y solo quería avisarte que esta noche tenemos una gala. De los Longbottom, sí recuerdas ¿no?

Draco hizo un puchero porque a él no le caía nada bien Neville Longbottom. Habían estado en la misma clase y aunque se había contenido para no ser directamente grosero con el chico, podía ser a veces tan torpe que al rubio le costaba estar parado a su costado sin un escudo de por medio. Lo peor de todo era que por ser educado, el otro creía que eran amigos o algo así. Como si fuera posible.

-Sí, sí. Recuerdo. ¿A qué hora se supone que debo estar listo?

-8 pm. Pasaré del trabajo por ti y luego vamos. Intenta que mi madre no esté alrededor o querrá que me comporte como esposo cariñoso-había un poco de burla en su voz y Draco rodó los ojos de nuevo, empujando hacia abajo una sonrisa.

-Eso solo me da ganas de traerla, solo para fastidiarte-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Ten en cuenta que mi sufrimiento es el tuyo. Mientras ella más quiera que finja, más tendrás que fingir tú que te gusta-tarareó Harry, bastante complacido consigo mismo por su respuesta.

-Todo lo arruinas-gruño el rubio-Hasta esta noche, esposo-Draco colgó sin esperar respuesta. Dejó su celular a su lado y le hizo un puchero a su comida antes de decidir que ya no tenía nada de hambre y se marchó a sus clases.

* * *

-Toc, toc.

Ron alzó la vista y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a su hermana en la puerta, invitándola a entrar con la mano y dándole el encuentro a mitad de camino para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Te ves estupenda-dijo mientras se movía un paso atrás, sus manos en sus hombros y sus ojos examinando todos los cambios en ella.

-Gracias, el doctor dijo que me hizo muy bien el cambio de aire-dijo la pelirroja con felicidad, siguiendo a su hermano hacia el sillón y sentándose a su lado, dándole una sonrisa agradecida a la secretaria que le trajo su té. Todos la engreían mucho por aquí, no solo por ser la hermana pequeña de Ron sino el eterno amor de Harry, ella ya iba escuchando a varias diciendo la pena que era que el moreno se haya casado con otro. Siempre la hacía querer sonreír, si tan solo supieran como era todo en realidad.

-Y, cuéntame ¿En qué travesuras te metiste por el campo?-preguntó Ron de buen humor, cogiendo su propia taza de té, poniendo azúcar para ambos y removiendo el líquido con su cuchara. 

-Como si mamá me hubiera dejado meterme en alguna travesura-resopló Ginny, dándole una mirada incrédula a lo que Ron solo se encogió de hombros.

-Somos un poco sobreprotectores ¿qué podemos hacer?-dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras ella solo podía sacudir la cabeza con indulgencia. Después de tomar un pequeño sorbo, cuadró los hombros y decidió sacar el tema que realmente la había traído. 

-Sé que estás molesto con Harry-dijo ella cautelosamente, observando a su hermano cuidadosamente mientras éste se detenía con la taza a unos centímetros de su boca, sus cejas arqueadas en una pregunta muda pero sus ojos no mostraban ninguna expresión-Antes de que saques tus propias conclusiones, no, no fue Harry quién me lo dijo. Fue mamá. Dice que has estado mascullando sobre algo con Harry sin dar verdadero detalle igual que un niño. Sus palabras, no las mías-añadió rápidamente.

-Ustedes dos son muy metiches-murmuró el pelirrojo, sacudiendo la cabeza-Es solo trabajo, Ginny.

-Mamá dice que eso mismo le dijiste pero te conozco, Ron. Es obvio que no es trabajo ¿Acaso tú y Harry discutieron por algo más?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Ginny-protestó Ron, levantándose con todo y taza, tratando de alejarse del escrutinio de su hermana.

-No, quiero saber-exigió ella, dejando su taza en la mesa para poder levantarse-Ustedes dos son mejores amigos, esté yo en el medio o no. Nunca te he visto estar tantos días molesto con él y creo que Harry sabe lo que pasa pero ninguno de los dos quiere decirme la verdad.

-¿No que lo habías escuchado de mamá?-preguntó Ron con los ojos entrecerrados y ella rodó los suyos.

-Sabes muy bien que también hablo con Harry y puedo notar cuando me miente-la pelirroja decidió cambiar de estrategia, su voz más suave esta vez-Ron...  no me gusta que anden peleados. Si soy yo el problema...-no terminó la frase, mordiéndose el labio inferior, cada vez más preocupada pero su hermano rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

-No eres tú, Gin, en serio-dando un largo suspiro porque sabía que su hermana no se iría de ahí sin ninguna respuesta, finalmente decidió contestarle, aunque no toda la verdad, claro-Es sobre su esposo. Cosas que pasaron el día del funeral que yo no consideré muy bueno.

-¿Cosas como qué?-preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, eso no se lo había visto venir. 

-Estaba preocupado por ti. Actuó demasiado bien para mi gusto y se enojó cuando lo confronté al respecto. Pero igual, yo solo pensaba en ti y en tu bienestar. No creo que debió ofenderse tanto-Ron intentó resumir lo que había pasado, lo que la gente incluso podría haber visto y deducido cuando la verdad era totalmente otra.

-Ron...-El pelirrojo odiaba que ella tuviera la misma habilidad que su madre de decir su nombre como si fuera una oración completa, una llamada de atención-Yo estoy muy bien. No desconfío de los sentimientos de Harry y tampoco deberías hacerlo tú.

-Solo quiero cuidar de ti-repitió Ron como su defensa y Ginny se rió, ahora mucho más aliviada de lo que estaba antes.

-Lo sé, lo sé-ella palmeó su hombro, dándole un suave apretón-Pero deja de preocuparte tanto. Harry solo actuó de la mejor manera que pudo en lo que ya era una mala situación, no hay necesidad de sacarle diferentes conclusiones-Ginny tomó su taza y terminó su té, volviendo a colocarlo en la mesa-Necesitas relajarte, hermanito, a este paso tendrás canas antes de llegar a los treinta-bromeó la chica y Ron le sonrió, incapaz de enojarse con ella. 

* * *

-¿Señor Potter?, llegó esto para usted.

Harry alzó la vista de su laptop y asintió con la cabeza, dándole una breve sonrisa mientras se fijaba curiosamente en el paquete en sus manos. Era delgado y de peso ligero, pensó que eran papeles pero se sentía un poco más duro a su toque, además que solo tenía su nombre puesto, no datos de quién se lo había enviado. Dejando de lado su trabajo, cogió el abre cartas y rápidamente cortó la parte superior, dejando el objeto a un lado y sacando el contenido. Una hoja estaba al inicio, con solo la frase "Pensé que debías saberlo". Frunciendo el ceño, el moreno dejó el papel a un lado para fijarse en el contenido y retuvo el aliento, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par.

En sus manos tenía una foto que mostraba a Ron en lo que claramente era la biblioteca de la Mansión Potter y entre sus brazos estaba nada más y nada menos que esposito, Draco. Harry sentía que se había paralizado, sus ojos recorriendo la imagen como si no pudiera entenderla, desde sus sonrisas relajadas, las manos confiadas del pelirrojo posadas en la delgada cintura, el gesto tierno de las manos de Draco en los hombros del pelirrojo, la manera íntima en la que sus cabezas estaban juntas. La foto era reveladora, obviamente no era solo amigos cercanos, nadie podía confundir la cercanía entre ellos.

La siguiente foto era aún peor, porque en esa se estaban besando. 

Harry se perdió observando los ojos de ambos cerrados, las cabezas ladeadas, el toque de sus labios -cerrados, por ahora. Repentinamente molesto, empezó a pasar las fotos rápidamente, casi sudando con el esfuerzo que hacía por no apretarlas cada vez que las pasaba, sus dientes apretados mientras observaba. No eran fotos de solo su casa, era también la mansión Malfoy, restaurantes que no le sonaban familiar, fotos en el carro de Ron, donde claramente pensó que no serían observados. Eran al menos treinta fotos, todas comprometedoras de ellos dos y el moreno estaba furioso. 

Dejando las fotos en su escritorio con un golpe seco, Harry se levantó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no salir de su oficina directo a la de Ron y preguntarle que demonios significaba todo esto. Se había atrevido a meterse con su esposo y lo que era peor, habían sido tan descuidados que alguien había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer una recopilación de fotos y mandársela. 

'No, Harry, tranquilo. Piensa con calma' se dijo a sí mismo, respirando profundamente y contando hasta diez unas cinco veces en su cabeza hasta que pudo tranquilizarse y empezar a pensar fríamente. No haría una escena, crearía demasiadas preguntas, en vez de eso, iba a provocarlos a los dos y vería quién se rompería primero bajo la presión. Ciertamente había subestimado a su esposo, la fortuna de los Potter no había sido suficiente, estaba yendo por la de los Weasley también y Harry no lo iba a permitir. Si podía castigar a su amigo en el camino... Mejor.

* * *

 Draco tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal esta noche. Harry había sido más cortés que lo de costumbre, incluso fuera de la vista de todos, le preguntó al rubio acerca de su día y conversó de cosas sin importancia durante el camino hacia la Mansión Longbottom. El menor estaba ciertamente sorprendido, respondiendo escuetamente por el recelo pero su esposo no parecía ni darse por enterado. Cuando llegaron, le ofreció su brazo y lo guió de esa manera por todo el salón mientras saludaban a conocidos de izquierda a derecha, siempre jugando el papel del matrimonio feliz. En el momento en que vio a Ron, sin embargo, algo pareció cambiar en Harry y pasó de agarrarlo del brazo a abrazar su cintura, haciendo que Draco casi tropiece con el aire de la sorpresa, misma expresión que se podía ver en el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué dem...?-no llegó a terminar su pregunta porque justo Alice Longbottom había aparecido para hablar con ellos y él tuvo que fingir su mejor sonrisa solo para que no se notara lo confundido que realmente estaba. 

Después de eso, intentó escapar de su esposo por todos los medios posibles pero el moreno parecía dispuesto a andar pegado como garrapata a su costado y cada vez que el rubio intentó disculparse para "tomar aire", Haryr lo interrumpía y lo dirigía hacia otro grupo de personas, haciéndolo quedarse por cortesía. Finalmente, fue gracias al mismo Neville Longbottom que Draco logró zafarse de él, desesperadamente fingiéndose muy ameno con el chico sobre sus tiempos de escuela y por más que Harry quisiera seguir a su lado -¡cosa más bizarra!- todavía tenía que seguir socializando y no podía llevarse a Draco sin parecer descortés con uno de los hosts de la fiesta. Apenas desapareció de su vista, se disculpó con Neville y salió volando por unos de los balcones.

Por suerte, no le tomó ni cinco minutos a Ron encontrarlo y Draco todo menos se lanzó sobre él, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y dejando que los brazos protectores lo calmaran de su repentino estado de agitación.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué demonios es lo que estaba haciendo Harry?-preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño mientras acariciaba la espalda de Draco de arriba abajo en un gesto reconfortante. 

-No tengo la menor idea. ¡Se ha vuelto loco! Desde que llegó a recogerme, ha estado... ¡No sé! Hablándome y me lleva a todos lados con la gente y ¡agarra mi cintura! Te lo digo, se ha vuelto loco, ¡loco!-A pesar de lo inapropiado que era, Ron estaba intentando no reírse de la obvia agitación el rubio. No era gracioso realmente y estaba molesto, en el interior su estómago se revolvía solo de recordar la manera en la que Harry pasó su brazo alrededor de él, manteniéndolo cerca como si fueran una verdadera pareja pero Draco estaba en suficiente pánico por ambos, no había razón para que el pelirrojo entrara en histeria también.

-Algo tiene en mente, eso es obvio pero lo mejor será que luzcamos calmados. Lo que sea que esté intentando lograr, ya sea contigo o conmigo, no podemos andar en pánico-dijo el pelirrojo, intentando calmar al rubio. Harry estaba tramando algo y tenía que ver con él, eso era obvio por la manera en la que había cambiado su agarre en Draco cuando lo vio pero Ron no estaba seguro de lo que significaba ¿acaso seguía molesto por lo del aniversario? ¿tal vez se le había metido la idea de que él quería algo con Draco y lo estaba probando? Habían demasiadas teorías y esta noche tendrían que irse con cuidado.

-Lo intentaré pero si vuelve a poner su mano en mí, tal vez lo muerda-refunfuñó Draco antes de separarse, visiblemente intentado calmarse antes de salir del balcón y volver a unirse a la fiesta y su esposo, que no tardó ni un minuto en volver a pegarse a él.

La siguiente media hora se la pasó de lado en lado, conversando con personas con las que realmente no quería hablar pero tenía que ya que Harry lo había arrastrado hasta ahí y sería de muy mala educación ignorarlos. Cuando ya estaba planeando otro escape, Harry se giró hacia él con un brillo casi peligroso en sus ojos y le ofreció su mano, obviamente invitándolo a bailar -de manera súper pública como para que no se tire para atrás. Draco no había querido tomar su mano, de hecho le había recordado mucho al día de su boda, cuando hubiera preferido que el suelo lo tragara a tomar la mano de Harry Potter y bailar con él pero, igual que entonces, no había manera de resistirse sin llamar la atención de todo el mundo. Empujando lejos la necesidad de hacer un puchero como niño de cinco años, el rubio dejó que su esposo lo guiara hacia el centro de la pista y envolviera su brazo alrededor de su cintura, tomando su mano libre con la suya y empezando a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la música. 

Ahora que escuchaba atentamente, a Draco realmente le gustaba esta canción, incluso cuando era un poquito dramática y hacía que algo en su interior se encogiera de tristeza, él lo culpaba en la voz de la cantante, era demasiado expresiva. Incluso cuando era con Potter con quién tenía que bailar, la canción lo relajó y se permitió inclinar la cabeza ligeramente sobre el hombro de Harry, no descansando su peso totalmente sobre él pero lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirlo. Harry ajustó su posición sin esfuerzo, su brazo cerrándose con más firmeza alrededor de él, su mejilla presionada levemente contra el cabello de Draco, dando vueltas lentas con el ritmo, ambos escondidos entre los demás bailarines aunque aún conscientes de que eran observados de rato en rato. Draco se encontró murmurando la letra de la canción muy suavemente, era una canción bonita aunque triste y siempre lo dejaba lleno de melancolía, estarla bailando con Harry no ayudaba realmente. 

Por un muy estúpido momento, deseó que su matrimonio fuera verdadero. Que Potter no fuera simplemente un imbécil al que tuviera que tolerar sino que fuera el esposo amoroso que pensó que tendría, que su abrazo fuera sincero, que la intimidad que ambos mostraban hacia el público, fuera también verdadera fuera de vista. Draco nunca pensó que con la muerte de su padre, una vida miserable sería lo que tendría. Sí, aún tenía dinero y comodidades pero ¿a qué precio? ¿Su lealtad, sus sentimientos? Separándose ligeramente, el rubio alzó la cabeza hacia su esposo para poder hablar.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-tenía que preguntarle, la duda lo estaba matando.

-¿Hacer qué?-respondió Harry, jugando al inocente.

-Lo sabes muy bien, por semanas hemos actuado de cierta forma y hoy...

-¿Hoy qué?-el moreno alzó una ceja, pensando que esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

-Tú sabes. Estás actuando diferente, más... cercano.

-¿Cercano?-ahora Harry estaba tratando de no reírse de él, el rubio se contuvo de pisarle el pie como pago.

-Andas tocándome todo el tiempo. Como si... como si de verdad fuéramos un matrimonio-lo último lo dijo en un susurro porque nunca sabía quién podía andar escuchando.

-Y eso te molesta-no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Quiero saber por qué lo haces-dijo Draco con firmeza, ni siquiera notando cuando la canción terminó y otra empezó, ellos seguían meciéndose de lado a lado.

-No creo que tenga nada de malo. Todos esperan que estemos locos por el otro y he oído algunos comentarios de que piensan que tenemos un tenso matrimonio. Simplemente estoy demostrando lo bien que vamos-replicó Harry con simpleza, ya había pensado desde antes en su excusa.

-¿Eso es todo? Gente notando lo que en verdad pasa-él alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

-Estas personas son clientes míos, su impresión de mi es muy importante y que crean que mi matrimonio es perfecto es importante-el moreno se encogió de hombros y lo acercó aún mas, haciendo que sus ojos se ensanchen ligeramente.

-¿Qué piensa Ginevra de esto?-preguntó Draco, solo para molestar pero Harry solo soltó una suave risa.

-Ella sabe que es todo una pantomima. Un engaño. ¿Qué importa lo que haga si sé dónde están puestos mis sentimientos?-dijo el mayor con todo descaro. Esa era básicamente la filosofía de su vida, Ginny era tan frágil y delicada, la dueña de su corazón pero él también era un hombre con necesidades. Así que simplemente las había saciado con alguien más. No era realmente un engaño, no, si no estaba enamorado de otra u otro. 

-Que visión tan encantadora-espetó Draco y Harry sonrió de lado, una de sus manos estaba subiendo por su espalda suavemente mientras que la otra había soltado la de Draco y ahora la tenía debajo de la barbilla del rubio, suavemente inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Funciona para mí-dijo y se acercó aún más. Harry no quería admitirlo pero desde que lo había besado, se había quedado con la ganas de volver a hacerlo, de comprobar si es que había sido tan intenso solo porque habían estado molestos o por algo más.

-No te atrevas-siseó Draco, leyendo las intenciones en rostro.

-Eres mi esposo, tengo todo el derecho-sonrió el moreno.

-No, no lo tienes.

-Sí... yo creo que sí.

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera replicar una vez más, selló sus labios sobre los de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien quiere saber que canción los imaginé bailando, se llama "Through the night" de IU. (Y como a mi me gusta inventar en mi cabeza que todos mis personajes hablan todos los idiomas, digamos que ellos entienden de que va :D)


End file.
